DragonEye
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: Spoilers: Smallville, Comics, Superman, etc. Disclaimer: I own nothing.Summary: Content CLois of course but not only Clois.Author's Notes: A New take on the Superman Mythology.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Metropolis - June 2014

The Daily Planet, Conference Room

Standing there was Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan, Jimmy Olsen, Cat Grant, Dirk Armstrong and Ron Troupe. Everyone was in very good mood after the great scoop that the daily planet had just published…

Perry White: Well, will all you take a good look at this masterpiece? The fall of Intergang: Mannheim

Lois Lane: Yep, chief, another top-story by the Lane-Sullivan team, ha?

Everyone else: SULLIVAN-LANE!

Lois Lane (raising her hands): ok, ok….

Both Chloe and Lois were hired to the Planet by Perry three years earlier and after one year, they had become the top-reporters team.

Perry: Well now, that everyone here is feels that they on the top of the world (looking at Chloe and Lois), I'm now going to give you guys, an exclusive….

Perry stops talking in an attempt to create an expectation mood.

Lois: What? Let me guess…. You have found "little green men" on Area 51 and they want to be interviewed by Cat, here? – in her very own characteristic sarcastic tone.

Cat Grant: oh please…..

Perry: No…..there's going to be a few changes around here, doe to the new reinforcement…

Chloe: A few newbie's?

Perry: Not exactly, it has been rolling around in the past few weeks but finally I managed to pull him to our team. Them! That was as hard as a cowboy riding a wild bull….Anyway, Chloe you are going to do a solo story for me, I'll explain to you later and as for you Lois, you'll working with the new guy…..

Chloe, Lois: what? (Looking very surprised)

Perry: …and Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah?

Perry: I'm giving you a shot at the photography area…

Jimmy: Woohoo! Thanks Boss.

Perry: First, DON'T CALL ME, BOSS!...and second, you will be shooting the new baby elephant at the metropolis Zoo….you go with Cat.

Jimmy (with a disappointing face): what?

Lois: whoa, Perry, what is up with the story of breaking up the Lane-Sullivan Team?

Chloe: Sullivan-Lane!

Lois: Whatever!

Perry: like I said earlier, Chloe is going to do something for me… on solo! And you Lois, I'm adding you a new partner….the new star of the Daily Planet!

Lois: Come on, Perry! I'm not going to put a nanny dress for a baby-sitting the new guy….And who he is anyway?

Perry: Don't worry about the baby-sitting, nanny…Actually he's been here before, even before you and Chloe entered the planet….Lois, you will be working with Kent! Clark Kent!

Chloe: Oh, God! - In shock, she never felt that this could happen, especially from what happened a few years back, in Smallville.

Looking now at Lois, she realized that Lois was thinking the same thing. There weren't many times that something would leave Lois speechless, but this was one of them. And Perry was surprised at the looks of both Lois and Chloe, but his attention was drained now, by Jimmy.

Jimmy: The legendary Clark Kent?

Perry: Oh yes! Know him, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Know him? Man, he's stuff of a legend….the story on "human traffic" in the U.S-Mexican borders, "drugs hell" in Bogotá, Colombia, "fanatic war" in the Middle East, Sudan's poverty, "Beyond's Kasnia Walls", and the work of genius on the Artic wild life, you named it! – Although, he never met him, jimmy said this with a truly admiration feelings towards Clark.

Clark had spent the last three years of his life traveling around the world, working as freelancer, helping people, exposing the truth. With that, Clark began to write several articles and a reputation had begun: from the small local town newspaper to the metropolitan ones - New York Times, Washington Post, National Geographic, Time Magazine, The Daily Sun (U.K), Le Monde (France).With the all traveling around the world, Clark began to realize that exposing the truth was sometimes, not good enough. It required action.

Perry: well, you're going to meet today. He's late. He's already supposed to be here.

Turning his face towards the main room, Perry saw Clark looking at one wall with some historical front pages of the daily planet. Opening the door, Perry exclaimed:

Perry: HEY KENT! Over Here! ... Glad that you can make it.

Clark Kent: I'm sorry for being late, but the traffic in this city….

Perry: Tell me about it!...Well, ladies and gentlemen, here he is….Clark Kent. Clark, let me introduce to the team. Dirk Armstrong, Ron Troupe, Cat Grant, Jimmy Olsen, Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane….

Clark greeted at everyone with the exception of Chloe and Lois. Perry noted this, and the look on Chloe and Lois faces. Both of them, look surprised that the new look of Clark, The glasses and the suit. The farm boy style vanished. But aside that, now they couldn't even look at him. The awkward silence that Lois hated so much, installed.

Perry: You guys ….have you met before?

At the beginning, no one answered…but when Lois was about to answer, she was cut off by Clark.

Clark (looking at Chloe and Lois): We never met before Perry…all I know is the great achievements that miss Sullivan and miss Lane achieved for this paper.

Perry knew that Clark was lying, since he knew that Chloe and Clark worked together at the Torch in Smallville High. In fact everyone in that room understood that Clark was lying. It was something that Clark couldn't do properly: the lying department. Perry didn't insist, believing that Clark would have a good reason for it.

Perry: Since the presentation has already become a reality, I have a paper to manage. Jimmy and Cat, you know your assignment, you're dismissed. Troupe, I want that story on the metropolis daycare center, ready at the end of the day.

Troupe: It'll be ready on time.

Perry: Troupe you can go. Armstrong, how is your column?

Armstrong: You'll have tomorrow.

Perry: Good, Good….dismissed. Chloe, go to my office wait there, I'll talk you there about the new assignment.

Chloe: Sure.

Perry (turning to Clark and Lois): Now you two. Clark since you are the new guy here, Lois is going to show you "the house", and then you'll be going to the Metropolis Fashion Event covering up the new "protégée" of the Armani House: the fashion designer Lana Lang. Nothing much, but it is the event of the week here in Metropolis. Now, if you excuse me….

Perry leaves Lois and Clark together in the conference room. After a few moments of silence, Lois begins to talk.

Lois: I'll guess you want to know a tour guide for this city jungle paper - she tried a snarky comment in an attempt to ease the mood but all she got was an unreadable face of Clark.

So she began to give a tour to Clark let him knowing the planet facilities, then and ended on the same place that began – the Conference Room. Clark never said a word during the tour. Once there, she closed the door.

Lois: You know what I think about awkward silences. Throw me whatever you to say. Cut and dry.

Although Lois was playing the strong type, she was terrified of what Clark was about to say.

Clark remained silent and motionless, just staring at Lois.

Lois: What? Did the cat eat your tongue?

Clark approaches Lois, leaving Lois intimated. And then Clark talks.

Clark: See that man over there? (Appointing to Perry) He's the reason why I'm here. I respect that man as much as my father. I know that you and Chloe have been working for the last 3 years. Believe me when I tell you, he is the ONLY reason why I'm working here. Because he has a vision, I understand it and I'll working on it until it becomes a reality. Even if it means working with you or Chloe. I'm professional, I can put my own personal feelings aside and that's the only kind of relationship that I'm having with you: a professional one and that's too much already. I'm expecting that you'll do the same.

Clark turned away but went back to finish his conversation

Ah…Remember this: What happened in Smallville, eight years ago? It never happened – stated this as cold as ice with a tone of resentment.

Lois: I can never forget it. - Looking sadly at Clark.

Clark: well, I have and that's how I move on. Get ready and meet me in five minutes to go to the metropolis fashion event. – Clark stated once again, cut and dry, leaving the conference room.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Daily Planet, Perry's office:

Perry: Chloe, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting.

Chloe: That's ok. So tell me, what is this top secret solo project you want me for?

Perry: Always direct to the subject. That's reminds me why I hired you. Good. Here's the Deal. Lex Luthor.

Chloe immediately began to worry. She knew that anything from that man couldn't be good. She learnt it by the hard way.

Chloe: What's about him?

Perry: You know my opinion about him. For me, the devil is a chorus boy compared to Luthor. There's one thing I'm asking for and I'll understand it, if you refuse to do so. I'm asking to investigate Lex Luthor life for the very beginning until now….to this moment that I'm talking to you. I want to see this man to rot in jail. Find anything that stinks, worse than a Suisse cheese. The reason I'm picking you instead of Lois is that you know Luthor a lot more than Lois or anyone else in this paper…

Chloe cut Perry off: I think Clark is in a better position than I am in that matter. Besides He has the same experience as I have….

Now was Perry's turn to cut Chloe off.

Perry: I don't know what happen in past between you and Clark and Lois and frankly, I don't care. When Clark said that he didn't meet you before, not even in Smallville, I instantly knew that he was lying. He has his reasons….

Chloe felt uncomfortable and tried to change the subject.

Chloe: Again, Why me?

Perry: Lionel Luthor's trial. You were one of the witnesses of that case. You worked with Lex. Protected by him and your uncle, the now four stars General Sam Lane. I have my resources. But it doesn't matter. I want someone who knows the field where the game takes place and especially someone I can trust.

Chloe: Can't you trust Clark on this? ….Sorry I'm confused. I still not convinced by the fact that you want me into this.

Perry: I'm sensing hesitation in you, in accepting this case but I can't trust Kent on this just because this is Lex Luthor that we're talking about. Somehow, I feel that you know what I'm talking about.

Chloe clearly knew how Clark felt about Lex. Oh boy, how she knew. That's probably why Perry was choosing her. When it came to Lex Luthor, Clark let the emotions come out pretty easy. When you have the story, you put your emotions aside, be objective and dig information and be impartial. That is journalism – One gold, objective, report, information. Beside that, she too had a few scores to settle with the Luthors. First Lionel and now Lex.

Perry: I need you to do this. You don't have to give an answer right now. Think about it and then let me know.

Chloe: I don't have to. I'll do it. Count me in.

Perry: Are you sure?

Chloe: I just realized that you said about Clark.

Perry: GREAT! That's my Chloe.

Thirty minutes later at the Metropolis Fashion Event.

For Lois, the day hadn't been nice to her. Seeing a man who hadn't seen for the last 8 years whose relationship ended in a way not good was in fact a shock but it wasn't all. He shoved her down letting her feeling nothing less than miserable. And the trip to the Plaza Hotel where it was the Metropolis Fashion Week was very uncomfortable. Clark remain silent all the trip. Not even the trivial questions like "What time is it? Or "Look at this traffic! Are you going to get there on time?". Nothing.

For Clark, the day wasn't good either. He tried to prepare himself for the fact which he was going to have as partners in work, some people who bring some painful memories.

But he knew that he had to continued with this.

And now this… This story about Lana Lang, who once he called her a friend. More confrontation.

Lana was making the first appearance in Metropolis in 8 years. Studied in France and soon after graduation, started working at Armani's place. Now she was one of the front faces of Armani's company.

Host: Good afternoon, everyone. I'm proud to present the first annual Metropolis Fashion week here at the Metropolis Plaza Hotel. This event is sponsored by LexCorp and now a few words from the biggest notorious citizen of Metropolis: Lex Luthor!

Lex Luthor: You didn't have to express so much gratitude towards me…I've already decided to sponsor next years' Metropolis fashion week.

A few laughs were heard.

Lex: For me it is a great pleasure to present the 1st annual Metropolis Fashion Week. My purpose is to gather the world's greatest fashion designers to this city making this event as important as the ones are in Paris or New York. And above all, this is a special event for a friend of mine who's making her first appearance here in Metropolis after a 8 year hiatus. For those who don't know who I'm talking, she is Lana Lang. Now as usual I'll finish with something stylish: the show must go on!

The appearance of Lex left Clark almost on the edge. He had to go outside to get some fresh air, clean the mind from the rage that suddenly he felt when he saw Lex. It took in a few minutes to Clark remain calm.

Meanwhile, Lois was at the room where the fashion event was occurring, writing some notes but she stopped. She was now thinking about Clark and what happened 8 years earlier and how it affected Clark. It cleared that Clark still had a lot of issues, she concluded after seeing Clark's reaction to Lex's presence.

"Of course he has issues Lane, otherwise he wouldn't be talking to you like that" – She thought.

Lex Luthor, the man who's responsible for what happened to Clark. Like a tornado, sucking everything to his center, Luthor sure did his agenda pulling everyone to his side, manipulating all, including Lois. And at the end, like the destructive force of the tornado, he tore everything apart. Disguise friend, twice the enemy. Lois regained her attention towards the "passerelle". It was in its very end with the introduction of the bride's dress.

Host: …and now the last dress of the afternoon: the bride's dress. Very simple, true to very nature of the wedding with influences of 12th century's Central Europe and accomplished with a neckless carrying a half of a medallion called: Dragon Eye. The legend speaks of a man fighting with a dragon, captures its power by using a spell canalizing its power through a medallion. But the power was too much for the medallion and broke it two pieces. One of the half of the medallion is being used our "bride" who is Lana Lang!

Meanwhile, Clark had arrived to the seats where Lois was. Lois noted Clark was more serene. Lois was about to talk when she's realized, Clark was once again stressed.

Clark heard someone loading up a machine gun and try to see from where it was coming. Now another one was uploading too. Three, Four, Five, Six machine guns and suddenly someone began shooting.

Terrorist #1: Everybody on the ground… now!

Panic is installed instantly. Clark tries to manage pass through the mass confusion in a way to put the outfit without anyone to see but is blocked by one of the criminals. They were all masked.

Terrorist #2: take another step geek, I'll leave your body with so many holes that you'll like a fountain.

Clark remain still and in fact was about to take another step when Lois talked to him.

Lois: Clark, get down!

Lois' voice called him to a reality that he was forgetting. He had to protect his identity. So he redundantly got to the ground.

Terrorist #2: Good boy!

Terrorist #3: Everybody disposes from your values and leave them on the top of your back, now!

Terrorist #3 addressing to Criminal # 4: Go get it.

Terrorist #4 walking through to the "passerelle", addressed to Lana Lang: Get up!

He grabbed her violently and then walked to the group.

Terrorist #3: We have the package, over. – addressing to the communicator that he had in his hand. On the other side of the line: Roger, I'll be there in 10 minutes.

The metropolis was arriving at the hotel surrounding the place.

Terrorist #5: the cops are coming. Someone must have called them.

Terrorist #3: Listen now everyone. If you want to live, you'll go downstairs and stay in main hall. Do not exit or else my buddy here will have to punish you for bad behavior.

Now addressing to Terrorist #6: Follow the procedure. You know what you have to do.

The crowd stared to walk out of the room, Silent and orderly.

Terrorist #2 – addressing to Clark, pointing a gun at him: Hey geek, you're staying with us. We would like your company.

Lois was standing behind him, put herself in front of him: Like hell he will!

The response of the terrorist was an attack with the back of the machine gun on Lois' face causing her to hit the ground, obviously with some pain.

Clark immediately turns to assist Lois in anyway he could:

Clark: Lois, Lois, are you okay? Speak to me! –

Clark turned to the terrorist #2 . That was totally unnecessary! – the feeling that Clark had in that moment was to create a hole in that guy's forehead with his heat vision. But it quickly disappeared when Lois talked.

Lois: Geez Smallville…it has to come up to this to get your attention. Lois was still stunned with the attack.

Clark turned to the terrorist #2: Let her go! I'll stay. There's no need for you that she stays here.

Terrorist # 2: BEG!

Clark looked again at Lois and considering her condition, he turned again to the terrorist and put himself on his knees: Let her go…please.

Terrorist #2: Good! Real Good…- he signals Lois to get moving.

Clark suddenly step aside Lois to get her up and address one guy: Could you please take her outside? The guy nodded and help her. Clark only rested a little until Lois left the room.

Terrorist # 2 (looking at Lois): You have good taste, geek.

The thought of Clark creating a hole in that guy's forehead was again taking shape.

After this moment, Lana recognized Clark. She recognized Lois and there's only person on the world that Lois call "Smallville": Clark Kent. She hadn't seen him since she left Smallville and she was in fact surprised with the fact that Clark was so different. The Farm boy style changed to the sort of executive city man style. It was somehow unnatural.

After everyone exit the room, Clark with his super-hearing detected the coming of a chopper. It was almost indiscernible, even for him.

Terrorist #1: He's taking too much time.

On the other side off the line: I've arrived.

Terrorist # 3: Let's go the roof.

Once there, Clark was still hearing the sound of the engine but he didn't see anything, not until the chopper somehow appeared in front of their eyes. A cloak device.

Terrorist #3: Our ride gentleman.

They entered the chopper.

Cloak device engaged.-stated the pilot.

The chopper took off and added straight to the Metropolis harbor.

Lana looked at Clark excepting that he would do anything to stop them. Instead, he was looking at them as if he could see their faces. In fact, that was what he was doing. Using his x-ray vision, he saw every one of them. Clark thought of using super-speed to neutralize them but this a chopper, small space, and if someone shoots its gun, it could possibly hit Lana. He didn't want to risk it.

He recognized one of them: John Corben. He was part of the Interpol Top Search list. Mercenary, he was involved in everything that had lots and lots of money. Plutonium traffic, biological weapons, etc….John Corben was one of the best in that field. Clark knew him before. Their paths crossed each others in Moscow, one year and half before. Although Clark stopped one of John Corben's activities, John managed to escape. He never knew it was Clark to stop him. But now Clark's attention focused on Lana.

John Corben grabbed her and say: Well, you won't be needing this. - And he took the medallion of Lana's neck. And now I'm giving you some swimming lessons. He opened the door and threw Lana out of the chopper. It was at least some 8 meters (aprox. 30 feet) above sea level.

Lana: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Clark: Lana!

Terrorist #2: Don't worry; I don't your friend to be alone.

And after a few seconds, Clark was thrown out of the chopper too.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Metropolis Plaza Hotel:

Everyone was in the main hall while outside, the metropolis P.D had the building surrounded for the last 10 minutes and now Lt. Sawyer was in talks, from the outside:

Lt. Sawyer: Drop your guns and come out up with your hands in the air….

There wasn't any kind of response; in fact everyone in the hall was wondering that no one answered. Lois noted that the terrorists vanished without a trace. She was still thinking if Clark was ok, that was her only concern. But now she was just as curious as everyone else.

Lois: What the hell? How…? How did they simply vanish? They weren't exactly…ghosts…think Lane, think! – looking around when suddenly two tactical Swat teams entered.

Swat leader: Everyone on the ground, now! Now!

Meanwhile at the Metropolis harbor:

Clark swims at Lana position. She was his priority. Any terrorist's pursuit could wait when it came to save lives. She was unconscious. With his x-ray vision he began to look at her condition and wasn't good. Some broken bones and cuts. Her heart beat was weak but stable. He swims, carrying Lana slowly but steady. Any sort of rough movement and could turn things worse. On one side, fortunately, they were dropped just a few dozens of meters outside of the Metropolis harbor. On the other side he couldn't put the outfit a rescue Lana because the screaming of Lana when she was thrown out of chopper, captured the attention of some fisherman saw the whole scene of two people appearing in middle air and fall to the ocean. Quickly they call the 911 and helped Clark carrying Lana. They went straight to Metropolis general Hospital.

Metropolis Plaza Hotel (a few hours later)

The whole hotel was torn apart with the searches of the Metropolis P.D but didn't find anything. Just some corpses. And the Metropolis P.D was still asking questions to all of the hostages of that event.

Lois was asking now a few questions.

Lois: What do you mean that they disappeared without a trace? They aren't exactly capable to leapt tall buildings with a single bound, you know? Hello, anyone here? – Lois appointing at Lt. Sawyer's head.

Lt. Sawyer: HEY LANE! Anymore of those sarcastic tunes and I'll give you the proper accommodations tonight.

Lex Luthor approaches to the women.

Lex Luthor: Excuse me Lt. but Miss Lane is just concerned about her co-worker's whereabouts. I'm sure that you'll do whatever is possible to capture who ever did this and rescue Mr. Kent and Miss Lang.

For Lois, this day was turning worse than ever. Clark's disappearance and now Lex.

Lex: Miss Lane, it was been so long. I preferred that our meeting would be under better circumstances. I'm concern with Mr. Kent…

Lois cut him off. His presence was not only annoying her but also leaving her in a mad anger.

Lois: Well isn't this just great? I'm having one hell of a day…. I'm sure your "concern" about Clark is really genuine, as genuine as a lion being a vegetarian.

Lex: you're upset…

Lois still annoyed: HA Lex, Very discerning! It must one of your qualities.

Lex: Like I said, you're really upset so I forgive you. Perhaps, other time.

Lois: Good!

Lex turned away and left.

Chloe and Jimmy were already at the site, finding Lois just as Lex left her alone.

Chloe (hugging Lois): hey how is my big cousin?

Jimmy: Are you ok?

Lois as passes her hand through her face: As good as someone who was just hit on the face with a gun. When did you arrive?

Chloe: Twenty minutes ago. As soon as Perry heard that some terrorists were at the Plaza Hotel, Perry called Jimmy to meet me here. I was digging to get some information when I found out that Clark and Lana were kidnapped by the terrorists. I'll try to…..

Chloe cell phone began to ring.

Chloe: Excuse me….it's Perry….Yeah, Chief…yeah….no….Lois is fine, don't worry!...take it easy, chief….hum…..ok…..no….Fine!...

Chloe hang up her cell phone.

Chloe: Jesus, that man is soon going to have a heart attack unless he takes a few pills! Sorry about that Lois. Perry just told me that Clark called him to say that he is at Metropolis General Hospital and he's fine. He's there with Lana.

Lois: Cuz, I'm asking you a favour. Take me there, Chlo'.

Chloe: ok, I want to go there too. I want to know how Clark is. Besides that, I took about every note available around here. With Clark we can get much more. Jimmy, keep taking some pictures and go back to the Planet.

Jimmy: hey, I want to go there too!

Chloe: Don't worry about your American Idol, Jimmy. He's fine. I could call it a miracle. Chloe stated. - Now do as I say.

Jimmy felt that Chloe was putting him aside. Besides that, Chloe stated that "a miracle happen to Clark" as something totally common. How was that possible that Chloe would something like that?

Jimmy: Fine!...

On the way to the Hospital, Lois told Chloe what happened at the plaza hotel and Clark's actions.

Lois: I don't what to think….when he was back at the planet, he was rude, aggressive. I heard the tone of his voice: resentment. But when I was at the Plaza Hotel, Clark was the man I knew years ago; Gentle, Kind, the selfness man. The samatarian one.

Chloe: that's probably a brain dysfunction…

Lois: Chloe!

Chloe: Ok, ok … I didn't talk to him since he arrived here. I was just as surprised as you were. A lot happened since Smallville. Do you still love him…?

Lois didn't answer the question. Chloe's question was obvious. From the way that Lois talked about Clark she hadn't to make that question. Since 8 years ago, Lois didn't have steady relationships. A couple of boyfriends, nothing serious. Clark just left a mark on Lois, a deep one.

Lois turn the subject of the conversation. We arrived – she stated - I'll go find out in which floor they are while your park the car.

5 minutes later, Metropolis General Hospital, 4th floor:

Clark was telling ALMOST everything that the Plaza Hotel to the police officer that was questioning Clark.

Clark: Well it is just about it. Is there anything more that I could to assist you?

Police Officer: No, that will be all. Thank you very much.

After this, Clark with his super-hearing detected Chloe and Lois voices at the end of hall. He had to prepare himself.

Chloe (speaking to Lois): there's Clark.

They took a few steps and now they are all together.

Chloe: Hey Clark, how's Lana doing?

Before turning to Chloe, he took a deep breath and then faced Chloe.

Clark: She'll be fine. She has some broken bones but fortunately no damage in internal organs. Her condition right now is stable. She'll make it. It's a miracle considering what happened.

Chloe: It sounds that miracles always happens when you are around.

Clark: What is that supposed to mean?

Chloe: oh come on, Clark…you didn't have anything to do with this miracle, now have you?

Clark: listen to me Sullivan, I sick and tired to hear your crap and I'm only here on the first day on the Daily Planet. I suggest you stop addressing to me. I'm leaving. I'm going back to the Planet. Perry called bak me a few minutes saying that you had the notes to write the article.

Chloe: here they are. Take it.

Clark walks away.

Lois addressing to Chloe: Chlo' what's going on?

Nothing… -said Chloe watching Clark leaving.

Lois ran after Clark catching him at the end of the hall.

Lois: hey Kent!

Clark stopped. This was going to be hard. Avoiding eye contact, Clark questioned Lois.

Clark: What?

Lois: well before you start putting a fork in my eye, let me say that I'm grateful what you did back then in the Plaza Hotel.

"Oh boy, this is going to be hard…" –thought Clark. His defenses were starting to collapse but still avoiding eye contact, he knew he had to treat her hard. Part of the cover. He had to do this.

Clark: well Lane, it's called professional courtesy. No more no less. Now, excuse me.

She couldn't believe that he actually said that. From the way he talked to her back at the Plaza Hotel and helped her to lift up, asking for someone to carry her out. It gave her some hope that he could had forgiven for what happened in Smallville. She couldn't just believe in it. But this…

Daily Planet:

Clark just arrived and saw Jimmy sat at his chair, using his desk and computer.

Clark approached Jimmy:

Clark: Anything that can I help you with?

Jimmy: Sorry Mr. Kent. I'm leaving.

Clark put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy was using Clark's computer surfing the net.

Clark: Wait…What are you searching for? Let me see… Angel's Appearances? What is

this?

Jimmy: This just came up a few weeks ago. This is a site on the net that tracks of a guy in a blue suit and red cape that saves people. Well, that's what he says. He went after the people that were rescued by this "angel" and tries to giving us a description of the guy but so far only the cape, suit and the symbol: A "S". There's a huge rumors about this guy. It's spreading around the net. Some radios are reporting this news about this "angel" too.

Clark: Keep me updated on this, ok?

Jimmy smiling: Sure Mr. Kent…

Clark: Jimmy…its Clark ok?

Jimmy: thanks.

Since he arrived a few weeks earlier, Clark began to make his appearances with the outfit helping people. He wanted to know what people thought about him. Good that everyone was accepting, not afraid of him. Now he just realized that his actions were starting getting noticed.

Clark turns his attention to Perry and goes to his office. He knocks on the door.

Perry: Come in Kent. Hey, are you okay?

Clark: "Still shaking in a little bit", but okay, I guess. I'm here for 2 things. One is this story. What's the deadline?

Perry: 20 minutes ago. What's the other thing?

Clark: Well, the other is about Chloe. Did she take it?

Perry: Yep, she accepted it. She even came with the questions that you said she would bring up.

Good. This is excellent. - said Clark with a smile from ear to ear.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Daily Planet, Perry's Office:

Clark. This is really good, I'm going to work on the text on this story and deliver it to the print section.

Clark was turning away and when he was stepping outside the office…

Perry: Hey Kent! I'm curious with one thing. Why did you say that you didn't know Chloe or Lois? What happened between all of you?

Clark: Sorry Perry, it's kind of personal….

Perry: ok, I sense I'm digging too much.

Clark: Thank you for understanding.

Then Clark started to write the article about the terrorist attack at the Plaza Hotel in the desk. Meanwhile Jimmy left Clark's desk and went home.

For Clark, this was a day to forget. First, he had to deal with Lois, Chloe and rescuing Lana from the terrorists but without exposing his abilities leaving her in a state that wasn't good. But above all, there was Lex. He knew when it came to Lex, he couldn't think straight, be objective but when he saw in the same room, the emotion of rage was hitting him in a way what he thought he wouldn't feel again like it did 8 years ago.

He had to go home….but not his apartment, a small one only with the essential. A kitchen, a living room, one bedroom and one bathroom. Everything was small in that apartment. He couldn't afford for more. A fraction of his salary was for helping the farm. His dad, Jonathan was older so he wasn't capable to pull some of the chores of the farm. He had to hire some hand force and Clark was playing his salary.

He called home, his parents' farm in Smallville: The one and true place where he felt comfortable. Using his videophone on his desk, he called home.

Martha Kent: Hello?

Clark: Hi mom.

Martha Kent: Hi sweetie? How are you? Your dad and I heard the news. How's Lana doing?

Clark: Her condition is still serious but she's recovering. Ah….Mom, can I have dinner with you?

Martha: Sure, honey. C'mon, I'll make your favorite.

Clark: Sure thing. I'll be there in a few minutes. Ok bye.

Martha: See you soon.

Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas

Jonathan Kent: Who was?

Martha: Clark. He just called us. He's going to be here in just a few minutes having dinner with us. I'm feeling that he has problems. I'm worried.

Jonathan: C'mon Martha, that's your imagination talking. I'm sure he's thing. After all, he is man now, not that young boy that we found on that corn field.

Martha: Jonathan, he found us, remember? And besides that's not my imagination, you can call it my sixth sense.

Sensing her worries about Clark, Jonathan walks towards Martha and hugged her.

A few minutes later:

Clark enters the kitchen: Hello, anyone? - He heard some noise from upstairs.

Martha: I'm coming!

Martha came downstairs: HI, sweetie! –they hugged each other.

Clark: Hi, mom! Where's dad?

Martha: He must be at the barn. Why don't you call him?

Clark: Sure, Mom.

Clark ran at super - speed to the barn when he found Jonathan.

Clark: Hi, Dad!

Jonathan Kent: Well, Well. If he isn't the mild mannered reporter Clark Kent….

They shared a hug.

Jonathan: so tell me, how are you? I saw the news about the terrorist attack.

Clark: yeah, mom told me on the phone.

Jonathan: Hard day, ah?

Clark didn't answer. Jonathan now realized that something was definitely wrong. Now he was just as worried as Martha was.

Jonathan: Let's go eat what your mom has prepared to us.

A few minutes later, they were all eating with the exception of Clark who barely touched his plate. Now Jonathan and Martha were really worried and Martha tried to start a conversation since everyone was silent.

Martha: Clark, isn't the food good? You barely touched it.

Clark: I kind lost my appetite. Sorry.

Jonathan: Clark, what's going on? Your mother and I are really worried about you.

Clark: it's…it's…it's complicated.- still hesitating.

Martha: what's complicated, sweetie? You can count with us.

Clark: Metropolis…..Daily Planet, Lois and Chloe….

Jonathan: I knew it! I knew it was a bad idea for you to join the daily planet staff.

Clark: I'm…

Jonathan: oh Clark, didn't I warn about that? The danger…

Martha cut Jonathan off.

Martha: Oh stop it, Jonathan! Can't you see he needs help? – Turning now her attention towards Clark: Tell me sweetie, what's bothering you? What are about Lois and Chloe?

Clark: I'm uncomfortable with the fact that I have to treat them like that. Yes, I felt rage, anger with what happened 8 years ago but I forgave them long time ago and yes it took time. But…

Martha cut Clark off: Clark, listen to me, do you remember why do you have to do this?

Clark with a face of disappointment answered: Yes to protect them and to protect my secret.

Martha: Honey, I know it's hard. But when you accepted this job at the Planet, you knew that you had to start acting different and based from what happened 8 years ago. It's the logical way to do so. You knew that it would imply.

Clark: yeah, but I wish it could be different.

Jonathan: You could have said no to Perry White. It would be a lot easier for you.

Clark: How could I say no? Good salary that can help you running the farm…

Jonathan: You didn't have to do that…I was... I'm still capable…. - Jonathan didn't finish the sentence because Clark and Martha started to look at Jonathan with the expression of annoyance.

Jonathan: ok, I'll keep my mouth shut.

Clark turning to Martha: like I said good work conditions, able to work with Perry to bring Luthor down…

Martha: Lois….

Clark: and yes…Lois. – He finally admitted.

She hurt him in the past and he forgave her. But it took time, a lot of time. By the time he forgave her, Clark waslong gone from everyone. But inexplicable, he still loved her. The reasons of the mind will never comprehend the reasons of the heart.

Martha: Listen Clark, you have to be strong. Now that you have the outfit, you have to maintain all appearances. There is the disguise: Clark Kent of the Daily Planet – the reporter who is rude, arrogant, sometimes mean etc…. but elsewhere you can be the Clark that I and your father love. You have to protect your identity if you want to live a "normal" life. Not only that but also the fact you have to protect those you are close to you even if it means to keep them away from you like Lois or Chloe. This is the path that we decided and you choose a few weeks ago.

Clark (with a resign face): Yeah I guess you're right, Mom, as always.

Jonathan: Son, Even if I don't agree with some options that you took, remember this: Your mother and I will be always here to support you in anyway we can. We love you.

Clark went to his parents and there it was: a Family hug.

After this, Clark stayed at the Kent farm a couple of hours more. Then he flew back to Metropolis to his apartment. He went straight to bed. Now, looking at the window of his bedroom, he looked at the sky as he was remembering what happened 8 years ago.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Clark was remembering when it all began.

Smallville, July 2006

Afternoon: It was a hot day, probably the hottest day of the year but he had to keep doing the chores while he was on vacation. Those were the first days of the summer's vacation and some chores were delayed.

Jonathan couldn't handle all at the same time so Clark was quite busy. He stopped his work for a few moments thinking of what happened in these last few days. Two things were worrying Clark: Lana Lang and his dreams.

Lana Lang? He told her everything: his powers, his origin, the whole thing. He told her in an attempt to get closer, to regain her friendship. He was feeling lonely. He didn't make many friends at college and Chloe was in Metropolis with Lois at Met-U. Pete was still in Wichita. The friendship with Lex was over. Deceiving, lying, rage, fear, obsession, all of it deteriorated to a point when they weren't speaking to each other. Besides that, Lex was now in Metropolis. Only his parents still remain on the same place. But he only saw them on weekends and most of time, there were spent in the farm chores. Jonathan was alone in that farm running things by him self. So at weekends Clark give the extra hand that Jonathan needed.

Clark needed to hang out with some of his age and Lana remained on Smallville but they still had issues. So Clark decided to tell everything to Lana and the result was disastrous: Lana rejected him. She couldn't believe that he hadn't told her that part of his life. And besides that Lana wanted more than a friendship with Clark. She wanted his love but Clark didn't reattribute his feelings like she wanted him too. Clark's love for Lana was now like a brother's love for his sister, nothing more.

If that was one of his problems, the other was driving him crazy: the nightmares. He was always afraid of heights and even he flew in Kal-El mode last year, he still had issues with heights. The nightmare was always the same: flying. At first he felt good but as going along, the dream soon became the ultimate nightmare. Every time, he woke up screaming leaving his parents worried. It started on the first night of the summer's vacation in Smallville.

Martha saw Clark outside and decided to make some lemonade. After this she goes outside.

Martha: Clark? Are you thirsty? I've made some lemonade.

Clark: Yeah, mom! I'm coming. – He ran to the Kitchen at normal speed.

Martha: here you go- addressing a coup of fresh lemonade to Clark.

Clark: Thanks Mom. - He started drinking it to the last drop of lemonade. Haaaa… that felt good. He smiled at her mother.

Martha smiled back, but she was worried about Clark: His nightmares. At first she didn't give much deal about it but now it was different. Clark told to his parents about the nightmares.

Martha: Everything's ok? – asking Clark with some hope that he would tell her what's going on.

Clark: Not really. It's Lana. I was always afraid that if I told her everything, I would let her go away and now what happens? She really went angry, mad and rejecting me. Everything that I feared came true. I really screw up this time. - putting his hand on his forehead.

Martha: Clark, give her, time. She'll accept you. Maybe it will take more time than you except but don't worry.

Clark: I don't know. She was really mad this time. Possibly I lost another friend.

Martha putting her hands on Clark's cheeks: don't worry, honey. You have already worked very hard today. Now take a break, go down to the lake or something.

Clark: Yeah, I think I'll.

Lake, two hours later:

He was flying around the lake in absolute happiness; he was completely overthrown by this sensation: the wind passing through his face, he felt freedom in a way that as if the weight of the world was off of his shoulders. He was in absolute peace and now he was following a group of ducks who were completely afraid of him, Clark noticed that the ducks somehow something was wrong because no ordinary man was able to fly by him self. Clark couldn't help it but he had to smile. And he went higher and higher to a point where when he looked down, the lake was just a single point. He was now looking at the entire scenary. He was dazzled by the entire view. But he sensed something, something was wrong. A small black point was growing fast and it seemed sucking everything around like a black hole. And now it was sucking the entire planet and suddenly Clark felt that he was being pulled into his black hole. Everything around him was being dragged to the black hole now: The moon, the asteroids, planets, several other moons. He fought with all of his strengths but he couldn't help it: he was being dragged too. Panic, fear increased as he desperately tried to find a way to get. But it was useless as if the more he tried to fight the closer he was to the now giant hole. He never felt so helpless in his entire life.

Clark: No! No! No! –as if screaming was the only solution was left for him. He kept yelling. When he was about to swallowed by the hole…

Clark: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He was again in front of the lake. He looked at his body touching it as if he still didn't believe that it was a nightmare.

It took some time to calm down but after a couple of minutes Clark was now ok, until he heard someone speaking.

Wow, that was some nightmare – claimed the voice. Clark looked around to see anyone but he didn't.

Well why do they it call nightmare? If it is a nightmare then it would be always at night which in your case it isn't. In your case it should be called a daymare. – stated the voice.

Clark: Who is this? – Still disorientated, looking around.

For someone who has super vision, you sure need to use glasses. - stated once again the voice as Clark suddenly he appeared out of no where: A small guy with a strange but comic clothes smoking a cigar.

Clark confused stated: Sorry, I believed that we never meet before.

Small guy: But we have Clark Kent, the famous quarterback of the Smallville Crows. But there's more to Clark Kent than meets the eye.

Clark raised an eyebrow: Excuse me?

There for let me introduce myself…for the second time: Mxyzptlk. Mikhail Mxyzptlk.

Clark: that name sounds familiar. Wait! I remember: he was the foreigner student from LuthorCorp. But you are not him!

Mxyzptlk: Ok, Ok. – He transformed him self to that tall guy that Clark knew and then back to small guy with strange costume.

Clark. How did you get out?

Mxyzptlk: Well the question isn't about me, but it's about you.

Clark raised an eyebrow: how come?

Mxyzptlk: I was forced to take a vacation and during that time I tried to figure what happened while I was staying in Smallville High. I went back and forward and I was amazed with what happened back then. Do you know how I felt when I saw this? – He snapped his fingers and suddenly a TV and a DVD player appeared out of no where. The TV started showing the football game when Clark super-speeds to save Chloe.

Man, you should see my face back then. Wait! You can see my face! - He picked up the remote and the next scenes were showing Mxyzptlk's face totally perplexed: mouth open letting his cigar fall. – see what I mean?

Now it was Clark's turn to feel stunned. He really started to be more careful when he used his abilities.

Mxyzptlk: but that's not all. I went back to know who are you and how did you get your powers. And again I was stunned. I thought the Kryptonians were dead when their planet went "kaboom!" I guess I was wrong. - The TV was showing Krypton's explosion and it could be seen the ship that was carrying Clark safely heading towards Earth.

Clark remained amazed and silent. He couldn't possibly believe a complete stranger who attacked his friends could know so much about him.

Mxyzptlk: I know, I know! How this guy can get so much information better than anyone else?

Clark: I'm…

Mxyzptlk: Rhetorical question kiddo! Anyway I'm here to give a small but important gift for you. – He snapped his fingers again and on his other hand as a wrapped box. – open it!

Clark was suspicious and his x-ray vision he tried to see it. Lead. - He stated.

Mxyzptlk: remember kiddo! I know everything about you.

Then Clark opened the gift. – A golden Rock? - Clark is once again perplexed.

Mxyzptlk: It is not only a golden Rock. Actually is a piece of Kryptonite.

Clark immediately let drop the rock. At the same time he was feeling tired, more than that, he was completely exhausted. He needed to sleep.

Mxyzptlk: Sweet dreams.

He woke up with no one beside him, still thinking of what happened. "It was all a dream" – Clark thought. He had to go back to the farm. It was getting late. He tried to start running at super speed but he couldn't. Something was wrong. He tried again, and again and again.

"Could it be?" – He thought.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Metropolis 2014

"I have to stop remembering that kind of stuff. Forget it Kent! It's a part of the past you have to forget." – Clark thought.

So he decided to patrol the skies of Metropolis in search of some robbery or a street fight between gangs. This was in his "night shift" that allowed for a "certain angel" gained a reputation. "Man or myth?"- That was a question that was beginning to rise in Metropolis day after day.   
Somehow, flying for him was a sort of therapy. It was incredible that he used to afraid of heights. "Go figure!" – He thought.  
After a night patrol he went home, got himself in bed and he peacefully started to sleep.

The next morning, he got up, took breakfast and went to the Daily Planet. When he got there everyone was already there. He calmly went to his desk when he heard someone.

"KENT!!! …. KENT!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!"

"Perry White" – Clark thought. –"What is up with him in this morning?".

Clark headed towards Perry's office. As he entered the office, Lois was already there.

"Is something wrong?" – He asked, clueless.

"Something's wrong?" –Perry glared at him, stunned. – "You're supposed to be there 1 hour ago."

Clark looked at his watch. It was 8.30 A.M. Still confused he asked. – "Did I miss something? It's because…"

Perry shook his head, disappointed. -"Never mind! I want you and Lois to work on this Plaza Hotel Story! That's your top priority!! Something is telling me that there's something fishy going on. Investigate."

After a few moments of silence:

"Well?? What are you waiting for?" – Perry shouted.

Both Clark and Lois left Perry's Office and went to their desks.

"What's wrong with Perry today?" - 

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it: Nothing that a whisky therapy won't handle it." - They sat and now decided what to do next.

"Well, I read your article. It's not bad…"

"Not bad??" – He asked incredulous, mouth open.

"well, yeah not bad, I would have done it much better…" - Clark expressed annoyance all over his face. – "…but anyway I've read and I realized that there are quite a couple interesting leads that we needed to investigate: the chopper with the "mambo-jambo" disappearing act and the two "David Copperfield" terrorists who disappeared without a trace. We have to split up to dig some information. I'll check my sources at Pentagon to see if there anything connected to the helicopter while you…Smallville? Smallville?"

While Lois was too distracted with the story, Clark was picking up with his super-hearing that a plane, A380 to be more specific, was having problems with its engines. There was a malfunction.  
Lois was confused to see Clark so distant but her thoughts were stopped by Jimmy's voice.

"Hey Lois, I've heard that an A380 is having trouble with its engines and it's heading here, to Metropolis."

"Did you hear that Smallville? Smallville?" – Clark was no where to be seen. After a moment of confusion, a thought occurred in Lois mind: "he wants the front page.".

Rapidly she got up and began taking the essential for an exterior coverage. -"Oh no… you don't Smallville! It's not a farm boy is going to leave me behind! Jimmy, pick up a camera and let's go.

Jimmy saw, confused Lois picking her purse and her PDA. - "Where are we going?"

"To the exclusive of the year!"

Elsewhere, already changed into the outfit, he knew what he had to do. He went straight to the plane. The biggest airplane in the world was having problems and its heading straight to Metropolis downtown. Thousands of lives were at stake. He saw it coming and he grabbed it in its nose: but he couldn't control it. It was too much heavy: the weight and the acceleration of the plane were causing the solution of the problem to be much harder to get.

"This is going to be harder than I expected. Oh boy !!" – He thought when he saw the plane heading straight into a skyscraper.

Meanwhile, a chopper was coming really close to the plane.

"Get us closer!!!" – Lois demanded to the pilot.

The pilot looked at her, thinking how nuts she was. –"It's too dangerous!"

Lois looked at him, fiercely. - "If you don't put us closer, I'll show you what's dangerous!"

"Ok , ok." – Her fierce look overcame the pilot's will and he maneuvered the chopper to approach the plane but as they began approaching, a figure of red and blue was now captivating the pilot's attention. – "What's that? A sort of bird? Plane?"

"A Flying dude??!!" - "Wait! That's "Angel"!!!.

Lois: "Who?"

Jimmy looked at Lois somewhat surprised with her The guy who saves people! Haven't you seen the stories about this guy?

Lois: Well, I thought all that was just a hoax.

"I don't care who he is. It seems that he is trying to stop the plane." – the Pilot affirmed confusedly. – "If that's his intention, he sure is going to need a miracle."

Inside the plane, everyone was in panic. Yells were coming from most of the passengers. In the confusion, a kid very nervous looks at the window in a way to somehow try to relax and watched him:

"Mom, Mom, Look!! A man flying!" – The kid spoke to his mother.

"WILL YOU STOP LYING?!!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO LIE?" – the mother replied to her kid, hysterical. But looking at the window, she realized that her son wasn't lying: the sensation of panic was substitute with the feeling of amazement.

"OH MY GOD??!!!" – She yelled.

Outside, with the thought of thousands of lives at risk, he didn't realize the coming of the chopper and pushed one of the wings to dive the plane from the skyscraper.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" – He thought. It worked. The plane passed next aside of the skyscraper by a few inches causing the windows of the skyscraper to break because of the huge pressure of the plane caused on the skyscraper.

It worked but now two other problems: one was the plane was heading to the Metropolis harbor and another was the maneuver that he did to the plane: the other wing almost collided with the chopper, It didn't but it was sufficient to the pilot lose control of it.

He didn't even notice the helicopter because he was too worried about the plane. He followed it and tried to stabilize it in anyway he could but he only managed to put plane leveled, nothing more: The plane was going to hit water now and from the speed of the plane, the landing was something would be something less than comfortable. So he thought and found a solution.

"that's it!." - He went to the lower part of the plane and acted as an under-carriage. When he started to touch the water, he gathered all of his strength as if is own life was at stake. Slowly he managed to "land the plane" on the water: yes it was rough but the plane didn't break in two or blow up. Once the plane stopped, he lifted the plane and landed it on the Metropolis airport where medical assistant would be faster and the space to land a plane would be available. Everyone was stunned, inside and outside.

"Wow!" - He looked at his hands finding unbelievable that he had so much power. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone familiar screaming for help.

Lois!

He heard her screaming: his heartbeat rise quickly and he flew away faster than a speeding bullet using his super-hearing as a guide to find her.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!! OH GOD!!! CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME?" – The pilot lost the control of the helicopter but still he was able to land it on a roof of a building but it was on its edge. Both pilot and Jimmy were unconscious.  
And Lois was grabbing one the chopper's landing skids with one hand and that was preventing her to fall from 30 floor height.

"This can't end like this! This can't end like this!" – She kept repeating as she comprehend she was losing her strength. Soon she felt tired and released her hand from the landing skids and closed her eyes accepting that those were the final moments of her life.

She was falling, falling fast, she could feel it but when all the suddenly she realized she was no longer falling and opened her eyes and saw one man carrying her in his arms while he was…flying!

A roller coaster of emotions passed through Lois: amazement, excitement, confusion just to name a few. She looked in his eyes and tried to find words to fill a question. But she couldn't.

Realizing that, he spoke for her:

"Who am I? I'm a friend." – Now he "landed" and put Lois on the floor. Lois was about to speaking when a crowd approached them with several questions.

"Who are you?"; "how can you do it?"; "The suit! I want one of those!??"; "Can you give me an autograph?"; "No way can he fly. Hey buddy, what do you have under the cape?"; "I have a really pain in my back. Can you heal it?"; "Hollywood carrier?"

He and Lois were looking at each others eyes trying to discover what thoughts were occurring in each others minds. But soon he was distracted by the sound the chopper. It was about to fall.

"I have to go. Duty calls." – He stated looking at Lois.

"I'm not stopping you. Go." – Lois affirmed.

And he flew heading to the helicopter. He caught the chopper he put it safely in the middle of the roof. He looked at the pilot and Jimmy and carried them to the nearest ambulance. They needed medical attention but their cases weren't serious.

"Duty calls, ah? Is this a profession now? Saving people? Who is he? What else can he do? What is his name? This guy is too good to be true" – Lois thought.

"Who is he?" – A woman asked.

"A miracle." – She replied, looking at the sky.

"Mommy, mommy, the mister went up, up and aawwwaayyyyy!!"- The little girl gestured a plane flying.- "Flying man. Super!!!! Super!!!!"

"Flying Man. Super. Man. Super" – the voice of the little girl echoed in Lois's mind and reminding his symbol, she found a name for him. "Man. Super. SUPERMAN…"

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He went back to Smallville after rescuing the plane and the helicopter. In the mean time, he changed the outfit becoming the mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent: The alter-ego vanished completely.

He arrived at Kent farm where Jonathan Kent was doing some farm work.

Jonathan was taken by surprise seeing his son there at that time of the morning and was still oblivious to happened back in Metropolis. – "Son, what are you doing here? It's not that I'm not happy but I can't help but feel surprised and a little worried. What's going on?"

For a moment he tried to talk but he was afraid Jonathan wasn't going to understand: however he eventually began talking. - "I…I…I rescued an A380 plane from a skyscraper. It had malfunction in its engines and the pilot couldn't control it. I just had to go there." - He lowered his face.

Jonathan saw the confusion in his son and approached him. - "You did what you had to do. I know that you would try to do a "night shift" just like Batman but you know that something like this would eventually happen."

"Yeah but the discretion factor was lost." – Clark looked at his father, slightly overwhelmed. - "You should have seen it dad: the faces of them: some with fear, others looking at me as if I was a sort of a messiah and others were looking at me as if I'm a freak like when it happened here in Smallville with Alicia."

Jonathan put his hands on Clark's shoulders. - "Clark, son, when some people don't understand what's happening, it's natural that they fear what they don't know. And for those who see you as a messiah, you have to understand them: you have powers beyond any common man. In some way it already happen here in Smallville when you saved so many people and that includes me. Now it happens the same thing, only on a bigger scale. Be ready son, the eyes of the world are upon you: there are the ones who will admire you but there are the ones you will envy you, see you as a menace. But remember this: You have mine and your mother's support. Never forget this. Now go! You have a world to rescue."

Jonathan's words brought the comfort and encouragement he needed. - "thanks dad." – They hugged. Jonathan couldn't help to remember the one time when he saw his son as insecure as now.

**Smallville, July 2006:**

Jonathan was in the living room and heard noise in the Kitchen and went there. Once there, he found Clark sat on the floor where is recovering from some tremendous physical effort.

Seeing him like that, Jonathan became worried. - "What's wrong son? What happened?"

Clark, who was extremely tired but also confused, tried to catch his breath. - "I don't know, Dad…Nightmares…I tried to….run at super…speed… Mxyzptlk…but I couldn't…."

"Easy son, here let me help you." – He took Clark and carried him to living room where he put Clark on the couch.- I'm going to get you a glass of water. Take your time to recover.

"Ok….Ok…"

After resting for some time, Clark told Jonathan what happened, every detail. To Jonathan, Clark seemed confused, lost and aware of what to do: not that this was the first time hat Clark lost his abilities but now Jonathan sensed this time something was different. He was worried with his son: with the lack of abilities, Jonathan knew that now this could be an opportunity for Clark to have a normal life just like anyone else. But he too knew something else: Clark's abilities were a part of him. Although he was raised as human but he could never renounce his heritage. It was his legacy and nothing he couldn't do to change that. Jonathan tried it once but it almost cost his life.

After a few minutes, Martha arrived from the Talon and saw both Clark and Jonathan in the living room.

"Hello everyone!" – By looking at Jonathan's face, she could feel that something was wrong. – "What's going on?"

Jonathan and Clark remained silent. They didn't know what to say.

"Jonathan?" – Martha insisted and saw Jonathan putting his hand on his neck: then she was really getting scared.

Finally Jonathan confesses what was troubling them. - "It's Clark. Somehow he lost his powers."

Martha was surprised by her husband's affirmation. - "How?...When did it happen?"

"This afternoon." – stated Clark. – "I went to the lake and I slept there for a while. I had those nightmares again. Then I woke up and then there he was: Mxyzptlk."

The name didn't ring a bell to Martha. - "Who?"

"That foreigner student from LuthorCorp." – Clark affirmed.

However the name sounded familiar to Jonathan. - "The one who tried to kill Chloe last year?"

"Yes. But he was a completely different person, I mean literally. Instead of being a teenager like me, he was an old and small guy. He gave me a piece of gold Kryptonite…"

Martha cut Clark, unaware of such rock. "Gold Kryptonite?" – Then she looked at Jonathan, clueless.

Jonathan shrugged. - "I'm just as puzzled as you are."

"Well that's what he called it. Once he gave the Kryptonite, I began feel tired and needed to sleep which I did almost instantly. After this, I woke up, no one around me and I thought it was another dream. Then I realized what time it was, I tried to run a super speed but I couldn't. I tried and I tried but nothing."

"So it wasn't a dream." – stated Martha.

"Assuming this gold kryptonite removed your powers all we can do is wait to see if it is temporary. Clark is awfully tired so let's get something to eat so Clark can get some rest." -

Martha followed her husband's advice. - "You're right, Jonathan, let's go eat something."

** Metropolis, 2014:**

Clark went back to Metropolis. He was discrete in his mode of transportation. He thought what excuse he would come to explain his absence, especially when a plane almost hit a skyscraper and a flying man helped prevent it. After a few bad excuses, he thought finally a good one: a DVD containing surveillance of the plaza Hotel of the previous day. He went to the Metropolis P.D. headquarters. On the way back there, he was walking on the streets listening to everyone talking about the plane and this "Angel" and deciding whether he should make more appearances with the outfit. He was just as confused as everyone else: the comments of the people on the street were diverse, from the messiah type to the phantom menace type leaving Clark unaware of the pursuit of keep doing this.

After a few minutes, Clark arrived at the Metropolis P.D Headquarters. Once there he tried to persuade an officer of getting a copy of the DVD containing surveillance of the Plaza Hotel.

"Sorry Mr. Kent, that's evidence, property of Metropolis P.D."

He had to get that tape and luckily the situation was helping Clark: the situation with the airplane left the police headquarters almost empty: it managed to almost break police logistics so Clark was able to get a copy of the DVD without been caught.

After that he went back home to analyze the DVD. He didn't go to the Daily Planet because he thought that back there it would be a complete mess: he needed a little peace to analyze the DVD, alone with the use of his powers.

He looked very minute of the DVD analyzing everything but he could realize what in that room where the fashion event was happening at the time could possibly pick up John Corben's interest. He was still thinking about this when his cell phone rang. Perry White.

"Hey Kent! Where are you?"

"I'm at home…"- Clark realized his own words, he thought – "Big mistake". He immediately put up his cell phone a little more distant from his ear, knowing what was coming.

"YOU WHAT? THERE'S AN AIRPLANE WHICH WAS RESCUED BY A FLYING MAN AND YOU ARE AT HOME!! LAST TIME I CHECKED, NEWS ARE HAPPENING OUTSIDE OF YOUR APPARTEMENT DOOR, NOT INSIDE!! NOW DRAG YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"

"Yes Perry. I'll be there soon."

"NOT SOON, NOW!!"- And the phone conversation ended up there.

"You sure know how to screw up things"- Clark thought. A few minutes later he back at the planet. It passed already a few hours after the airplane incident, so Lois and Jimmy were already there. He went straight to Perry's office where he heard a reprimand that he thought the entire Metropolis heard it.

After that, Perry called everyone for a meeting staff at the conference room to discuss this day's event.

Chloe, Lois, Jimmy, Troupe and Clark were there.

Perry: "Well, everyone here knows what happened this morning. We have a flying man and I repeat, a flying man who was able to divert a plane from entering big time into a skyscraper. I want to know everything about him: what's his name? How did he save that plane? Does he work? Where does he live? Friends? Family? How can he fly? Does he have batteries?..."

Clark wasn't playing attention as he felt being watched: Chloe Sullivan. She was the wild card. She would be obliviously suspicious about his other activities. He didn't look directly at her and tried to remain quietly as if he had nothing to do with that event. Soon his attention was again for the conversation as Lois began to talk.

"Superman."

"ah?" – He glared at her.

Lois looked at Clark, seeing him all surprised – "His name. Superman."

"Superman?" – He felt a little uncomfortable with that name.

However, Perry liked the idea. - "Hey, that's a good one. I like it. It's catchy." – With a gesture alluding a title. – "Superman, the Man of tomorrow! Ok! Go and make this your top priority. Dismissed!"

Everyone left the room and went to their desks. Clark was curious about Lois's reaction to who she called Superman. But before that he went to Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy! Could do me a favor?"

Jimmy: "Anything Clark."

"Find me information about the missing items which were stolen yesterday at the Metropolis fashion event."

Jimmy was always helpful when people needed him but in that occasion, he was hesitant. – "But Perry said…"

Clark cut Jimmy off. – "Trust me on this one, ok? I'll deal with Perry."

Clark's confidence rested Jimmy. - "ok. Fine…" – Jimmy turned around and began walking but Clark called him once again.

"And Jimmy?"

"What?" - He looked back at Clark.

I'm giving you a little opportunity here. Dig and dig harder, deep, ok?

Jimmy sounded enthusiastic. - "Sure!"

Clark went to Lois. He was curious about she thought about her "Superman". After all, she was the one with more contact with his alter-ego. He approached her.

"So, how is he?"

Lois looked at Clark, a little confused. - "Who?"

"Your Superman." - Clark stated.

Lois was reluctant to talk about this, especially with Clark since their relationship wasn't that good but something compelled her to talk.

"A friend." – Lois replied, remembering Superman's words.

"a friend? Just it?" – He was just too curious: He wanted to know more. Her opinion would count in his decision to pursuit or not his "hero career".

"Yes a friend. Someone saved my life and thousands others deserves at least the benefit of a doubt. But for me he has my gratitude and my friendship. That's it." - She replied.

"Am I feeling a little jealous around here?" – she asked to see Clark's reaction, feeling curious about what he would have to say. Both were now studying each other reaction: Lois with Clark's sudden interest on Superman and Clark with Lois's opinion on Superman.

"Me jealous? Right!" – Sounding like it didn't matter to him. He back off and went to his desk. He felt relief and encouragement in her words. Relief that she wasn't afraid of his alter-ego and encouragement to believe him.

"Superman? I can live with that. Thanks Lois, for believing in me " – he thought as he looked at her with admiration: he couldn't help but to feel respect for such woman.

"What Kent?" – looking at him a kind awkward. Her mind was now on Superman.

"Nothing. I remember that I have something to do." - He remembered what he had to do. He excused himself and picked up his cell phone, went to a quieter place and called.

"yes? Bruce? Clark here, we need to talk."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8:

"Clark Kent, what do I own the pleasure?" – Bruce was glad to hear o his old friend's voice, something that didn't happen for some time. However he felt something was troubling Clark when Clark started talking to him.

"Well, I working on an assignment and I need some assistance on this one."

Bruce's joyful tone of voice shifted into more concern one. – "If there is anything that I can do…"

"You can." – He interrupted Bruce. - "John Corben: he was involved in yesterday's terrorist attack on the Metropolis Fashion event. Where and when can we meet?"

"Tomorrow's night at the usual place." – The mention of John Corben revealed to Bruce, the urgency of the matter and the why of Clark's serious voice tone.

"Ok, it's settled. See you then."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Clark's attention was turned to the television's loud sound where a reporter was conducting an interview on Lex Luthor.

"_Mr. Luthor, a comment for today's main news about the rescue of the A380 plane by Superman according to the recent article on the Daily Planet Homepage_."

"_Well I concerned about this "Superman" intentions…_"

"_Please explain._"

"_What a man with such power be such a samatarian? I believe we must take precaution. We don't know what his intentions are._"

"_But Superman saved thousand of lives…._"

"…_Yes it's true but the appearances could be deceiving_…"

"Tell me about it!..." – he couldn't help to express his emotions. He realized he gathered some people attention, so he left the main room to avoid more attention to himself.

However it was too late as it picked up Lois and Chloe's attention.

For Lois, she could understand what Clark felt about Lex. She too suffered the consequences of dealing with Lex. She thought about the twists that life was able to do: when she meet Clark, things between Clark and Lex weren't good, in fact they weren't speaking to each other, at least from Clark's side. Eventually Clark gave Lex a second chance but things were never the same and with time, their friendship was lost.

As for Chloe, Clark was an example of how appearances could be deceiving. After all she only knew about the other side of Clark a few years later after they meet. Clark could be quite a box of surprises but it wasn't only Clark who could deceive appearances. Lex Luthor could it do and in a way even better than Clark Kent.

Metropolis University, July 2006:

"C'mon Lois!! Why are you staying here? Tomorrow starts our summer vacations and everyone here will get out. You'll be all alone. And besides that, the dorms will close. There won't be any exceptions, you know? And so, where are you staying? In a lame cheap hotel?" – Chloe looked at her cousin:

"I'll manage something. I'm a Lane after all. The general raised his daughter to be independent and self – sufficient." – She smiled at her cousin's concern, trying to assure her but somehow her assurance didn't convince Chloe.

"Oh, how did Clark say once? Ah, ok…That's one way to describe you…" – The sarcasm was a weapon both used, a sort of a family trademark but when it was used against them

"ha, ha, ha very funny Chlo' …I'm feeling your sense of humor hasn't improve at all."

Chloe noticed how sarcasm wasn't the way to convince her cousin and instead she tried a different approach. - "Now seriously. Come with me to Smallville. I sure you take your job back at the talon, earn some money to cover your expenses. Besides, everyone misses the Lane's espressos. You earn quite a reputation you know? And above all, I'm sure Mrs. Kent will appreciate your help and give you a place to stay at her house." – The two women had a friendship even stronger than before. Lois didn't really fit in college spirit like it happened the previous year and Chloe knew it: To Lois, there was a place where she felt it was like home; Smallville.

"I guess you're right…"

Chloe smiled, noticing Lois's change of opinion. - "Quoting someone that I know: "I'm always right.""

Lois looked at her cousin, slightly surprised. - "you're spending too much time with me. You need to get out more."

"Well that's the deal. You're coming with me to Smallville. But there's one problem."

Lois glared at Chloe. - "What?"

"Clark."

"What about him?" – Lois asked, surprised. The relationship of Clark and Lois had improved in last year. Lois found in Clark, a friend, someone who she could completely trust: The encounter with Lucy revealed to Lois that there was one person besides Chloe she could trust completely and that person was Clark. They still had thrown at each other some of their sarcastic tunes but it was less and less frequent as they were now "officially friends".

Chloe: "He's going to sleep on the couch again."

They both started laughing but soon they stopped laughing as someone, a woman approached them.

"Excuse me; you must be Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane."

Chloe and Lois looked at each other and then looked again to the woman. - "Yes, we are."

Mercy: "Hi, my name is Mercy. I work for Lex Luthor and he wants to have a meeting with you two."

Chloe and Lois started looking at each other, very surprised. Since Lex left Smallville and began living in Metropolis he never contact any of his former friends of Smallville and in addition, Lois and Chloe knew the issues between Lex and Clark. So after the initial surprise, they became suspicious.

"What does the rich bald boy want with a couple of college students like us?" – Lois's question expressed both cousins' suspicion which quickly had a mysterious answer from Mercy.

"Well, all will be revealed at the meeting. Please come."

Thoughts took shape in each other's minds and after a few moments, Chloe turned to Lois. - "Want to go?"

Perhaps being reporter's aspirants, the curiosity overcame the suspicion on both cousins and Lois turned to Mercy. - "Well if he doesn't bit, I don't have a problem."

Then Mercy walked to the limousine and opened the door. - "Shall we?"

Lois and Chloe entered in the limo and were conducted at the LexCorp main building. After that, they were escorted by Mercy to Lex's office. Before entering his office, Mercy knocked the door.

"Lex? Lex?"

They were hearing music, classic Music: Vivaldi - the four seasons. The volume was very high.

"Sorry…..LEX!!" –Mercy yelled.

The door opened as the volume music went down.

Mercy walked in and spoke to Lex who was looking to the city through the window. - "Here they are."

Lex turned around as Lois and Chloe entered his office. - "Welcome you two. Take a seat." – He affirmed as they approached his desk. – "Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea? Anything?"

"We're fine, Lex." – Lois stated, straight and direct.

Chloe nodded a "no" gesture.

"So tell me, how was your freshman college year?"

"Lex, I'm not chit chat type, so let's get to the point."

"Ok." – Lex looked at Lois, slightly surprised with such straightness and decided to go along with Lois's attitude. – "I guess you are always like this: Good! Over the last 2 years I have done some things that I'm not proud of and after some reflections, now I want to make up peace e regain some friendships that I lost in these last 2 years. So I decided to start with you two."

After that, Lex removed from his drawer, two files. One he delivered to Chloe and another to Lois. Lois and Chloe looked at each other in sign of interrogation and Lex encouraged them.

"Be my guests, take a peek."

Lois opened her file but saw his sister's photo: Her sister entire biography, everything, including her felonies. Lucy's live had become worse. She was wanted for robbery among other things.

Chloe opened her file and saw it was: the medical records of her mother and a part of her biography.

It all went quiet: Nobody spoke. Lex was studying their faces as Chloe and Lois were seeing the files he gave them: They were both stunned.

Lex turned to Chloe. - "As a gesture of good faith, Chloe, I gave you free access to the place where your mother is being held plus the possibility a cure for mother's condition. I have a team of scientists working on that."

Chloe was just in shock hearing those words.

Then Lex turned to Lois. - "As for you Lois, I have pulled a few strings and I have managed to get a full pardon for the list of crimes she committed in these couple of years. So what do you say?"

Both Chloe and Lois were dazzled by this offer. In a way, it was their deepest desires and it could turn to reality but quickly, Chloe was questioning herself. - "Why this?"

The sensation of amazement quickly turned into suspicion. She worked with the Luthors before and the price to pay was high.

Lois on the other hand she was still amazed with the possibility of helping her little sister.

Now Chloe was about to ask when Lex instantly spoke, guessing Chloe's suspicions.

"Why this? Like I said a gesture of good faith…"

Directly, Chloe interrupted Lex. - "What is it that you want Lex?"

"Clark Kent."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

The day was reasonable. He saved thousand of lives and Lois wasn't afraid of his alter-ego: the good part. The bad part? Lex Luthor. He was already trying to manipulate the people's mind to fear Superman: mass media manipulation was something which Lex was expert about: but Clark didn't know what was on Lex's mind: could it be envy, for not having his powers? Ego: for not having the attention that the most notorious citizen of metropolis would have?

He saw the interventions of the great Lex Luthor on TV, one of richest man of the world already trying to use Superman's appearance in his own benefit.

Clark was in his apartment, zapping with his remote control looking for something to pass time. Superman was everywhere. Special blocks news, talk-shows. He never thought that action of rescuing a plane would create a hype of epic proportions. He shut down the TV and went to window and look at the stars. For a human, you could only see a couple of stars but he had super-vision: he just had to try a little harder. It somehow brought comfort to him.

He was about to fly away to clear his mind but the door bell rang. He x-rayed it: Chloe Sullivan. The wild card. The one who could jeopardize everything.

"I'm coming!" –He ran to the kitchen to prepare things to such day. Since he agreed with Perry to work at the Daily Planet and decided to be Superman, he knew this day would come.

A few seconds later, he prepared himself, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sullivan?" – pretending to be surprised.

Chloe glared at him, annoyed. - "C'mon Clark, as if you didn't know who was. You can stop pretending."

He felt a little nervous but was able not to show it. - "Step inside." - She entered in his apartment and went to his living room.

"Who gave you my address?" –

"I don't tell who my sources are." – Clark was upset enough with this situation. He told specifically to Perry not to give his address, hoping that nobody would go there. It seemed that it didn't work.

"It seems that there's a leak at the Planet." – he declared but Chloe was interested in something else like how he became Superman.

"Anyway, don't change the subject. When did you recover your powers?"

"I didn't." – He got up and headed to the Kitchen. – "The effects of the gold Kryptonite are permanent. Do you want something to drink?" – He asked politely.

"No. Thanks. You must have regained your powers otherwise you wouldn't do those kinds of stunts." – She was resolute to end his out of character charade: this crusade to rescue everyone and stop crime as some websites were following "Angel's" activities was something true to Clark Kent she knew and for that, the anger that he felt and expressed it back at the Planet was fake.

"So do you think I'm Superman?" – He was preparing his kiwi dessert mixing up the elements he needed for the dessert.

"Positive." – Chloe replied, flatly.

"I'm going to prove you how wrong you are." – He began eating the Kiwi dessert and pick up a Knife while he went to her and sat in front of her. – "Here Sullivan, grab my hand."

"What?" – She was confused about his demand.

"Grab it!" – She reluctantly grabbed his hand. – "Now look!" – He picked up the knife and made a cut in his left arm and immediately started to bleed. Chloe was in complete shock just as she was when she learned about Clark's abilities.

"How is it possible?"

"Do you want me to do another cut?" – And before she could say something, he made a second cut. – "Want more?"

"Stop it!! Stop it!! Stop it!!" – She demanded, feeling confused, in total shock. Her convictions were falling apart like a castle of cards when it faced the wind.

"Happy now?" – He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a towel.

Clark had prepared a kiwi dessert and when he put the sugar; it was mixed up with diluted green Kryptonite with lowest dosage possible: a way to Clark lose temporally his powers without causing severe damage to his body. He tried it before knowing that something like this situation with Chloe would someday happen. Chloe didn't realize the potion.

He stood there motionless. He sensed how she felt: to be a 100 sure about something and then something came up that would crumble its foundations. He wanted to end this charade but he had to protect her. It was for her sake but not only for her, was it for all the ones he loves. He had to remain the other Clark Kent: the aggressive, arrogant, heartless and even sometimes a little nasty.

"I lost my powers eight years ago and now I suffer as much as anyone else. I'm just as normal as you are. Besides even if I had those powers I wouldn't be going in some sort of crusade like this Superman. I lost faith in mankind long time ago."

Clark looked into Chloe's eyes and could see tears falling and it broke his heart. She bought it but he hated doing it.

Chloe remembered those times where Clark Kent was the naïve teenager that she loved and in that moment to her, he was a completely different person. The kindness was substitute by the rudeness, anger and spite and she remembered what triggered that.

LexCorp Building, July 2006:

"What about Clark?" – Chloe's suspicion were stronger than before.

"I want to be his friend again and I know he won't listen to me anymore but if you two could help me…"

Quickly Lois understood Lex's idea. - "So basically you want us to deliver the propaganda to Kent…"

"Well if you put in those terms than yes…"

"We have to think about it. We have to leave."

"Take your time. I'm a patient man. Let me know your decision. Give me a call. Take the files if you want to."

Quickly, they grab the files and left Lex's office taking the elevator and walked out of LexCorp HQ. Outside in Metropolis' streets, Chloe and Lois were walking on the sidewalk.

"I don't know if we can trust him." – Chloe had some issues when it came to the Luthor subject and she knew what was between Clark and Lex.

"Chloe, he is a Luthor. Last time I checked the name Luthor was in the black list, at least for Clark."

"The things between Clark and Lex…the way how Lex is….I don't know but this… - Chloe looked at her file, showing a picture of her mother – "…is truly amazing."

" yeah, I know." – Lois also looked at a picture of her sister and then she looked at Chloe. – "This one of things I want the most: A new chance for Lucy, a whole new start. Could this be something bad?"

"No, No, of course not. This too is something that I wish for a very long time. It's just... I don't know…I get this strange feeling.

"Don't worry, we've got plenty time to think about it."

Metropolis 2014, Clark's apartment:

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by Clark.

"Hey, Hey!! I've proven you that I'm just as everyone and if you excuse me I've got a lot to do around here." – He headed to the door and opened it ,gesturing for Chloe to leave.

"Yeah I guess I should be going. See you tomorrow." – Ashamed and with tears scrolling down her cheeks, she exited his apartment and headed to her home.

He shut the door and went to the sofa and put his hand on his forehead in almost complete despair.

"I hate doing this! I really hate doing this!" – He thought. This thought was screaming in his mind: He wasn't like that. He went to the window again trying to see the stars but since he literally swallowed kryptonite even if it was diluted, he was powerless for a few hours: he was just as anyone else.

A little more calm, he went for a walk on the street to clear his mind.

Meanwhile on the LexCorp Building:

Lex was looking to the city of Metropolis: he loved that view. To see everyone lower than him, two thirds of the city worked for him directly or indirectly, he felt like an emperor, an absolute ruler but there was something disturbing his mind: Superman. If he could convince Superman to work for him, the world would be his. But if this Superman worked against him, Lex Luthor owner of the city of tomorrow would have to deal with him.

He was lost his thoughts when Mercy came in.

"Lex, you have a call." – She approached Lex giving a cell phone.

"Thank you." – He grabbed the cell phone. – "Hello? You? Is this a secure line? I presume that the artifact will be complete in the next days. Good." – He hanged up the phone and gave it to Mercy." – How is the other matter?

"Don't worry about the Kent issue. Everything is going according to your instructions."

"You can leave." – Clark Kent: once great friends, now enemies. His sources told him Clark Kent was in town since a few weeks ago and he was working at the Planet. He needed to keep an eye on Clark Kent. –

"Clark Kent…" – He whispered.

Metropolis July 2006:

LexCorp Building, top floor:

Lex had just arrived with his personal assistant and stopped by his secretary. – "Miss Raines, who called today?"

"Mr. Luthor, today's important calls were from Britain's Prime Minister, Lucius Fox from Wayne Enterprises and Dr. Jonathan Crane from the Gotham University."

"Important calls?…" – He asked, curious his secretary's criteria.

"Yes Mr. Luthor. Imagine that a …what's her name?...yes….a Chloe Sullivan called a few minutes ago and wanted to you Mr. Luthor without an appointment…Some people got some nerve…I hang the phone."

He heard her and he couldn't believe her: blinded by a sudden rage, he yelled at her. "YOU DID WHAT?? YOU'RE FIRED!!"

She was completely off guard. - "But Mr. Luthor??"

" YOU INSOLENT B!! I'M EXPECTING THAT PHONE CALL FROM THE PAST 3 DAYS!! YOU'RE FIRED!!"

"But Mr. Luthor I did that you Sr. ask me to."

"I DON'T CARE!! YOU'RE STILL FIRED!! OUT!! OUT!! OUT!!" – He continued yelling at her while he pushed Miss Raines out of the room. The he turned to his personal assistant. – "Mercy, call Sullivan and tell her to meet me here. I'm not for everyone else!"

"Yes, Lex." – Immediately Mercy grabbed her cell phone and dialed Chloe's number. - "Hello, Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yes, it's me."

The affirmative reply made Mercy a little more relieved but not enough. -"I'm found out that you called us a few minutes ago."

"Yes I have but your people just left me hang up."

The criticism was perfectly noticed by Mercy. -"I'm sorry about this entire situation. Do you still want to meet with Lex?"

"Yes, tell him that Lois and I have made up on our minds."

Totally relieved, Mercy knew there was still hope for them. - "Ok. I'll have someone from LexCorp to pick you up…"

Chloe cut her off. - "You don't have to. We are heading to LexCorp right now."

"Ok, Lex will see you then."

"Bye."

What minutes passed, for Lex meant hours. Impatient and eager, he asked several times to Mercy if they had already shown up but the answer was always negative until a few minutes later Lois and Chloe were at LexCorp Building, top floor.

Lex was able to disguise his impatience and eagerness when both cousins appeared in his office. - "Lois, Chloe, I'm glad you made it. Take a seat. Drinks?"

"No." – Lois replied while Chloe just nodded negatively.

Lex's sitting in his chair. – "So the obvious question: What's your decision?"

"We've decided help you with your propaganda thing."

"Excellent!!" – He smiled and immediately drank his scotch, ignoring Lois's slight skepticism.

"Lex?" – However Lois insisted.

"Yes, Lois?"

"Don't let us down or else your face is going to meet my fist, a lot."

"That's not on my mind; in fact I have a surprise for you. I was using as a sort of last resource to convince you but now I can show you as another gesture of good faith." – Lex got up and walked out of his office.

He looked at a Lois and Chloe undecided, hesitant and skeptical. - "C'mon!" - They eventually got up and went with Lex.

They walked to another room and when Lex opened the door, Lois and Chloe became completely stunned.

"Lucy?" – Lois was mouth opened with such surprise.

"Mom?" – The surprise for both of them. Lex observed them: they were thrill when they saw their surprises. While Lois ran to Lucy and hugged her, Chloe was immobile when she looked at her mother.

"Take your time. I'll be in my office." – Lex left the room strategically leaving the family all alone. After half an hour, Lois and Chloe left out the room and went Lex's Office.

"Lex?" – Chloe was knocking on Lex's office door with Lois and Mercy.

"Yes, come in." – the answer came from the other side and the two women came in while Mercy waited outside.

"Hi. We just here to say thank you." – Chloe declared.

"You're welcome." – Lex smiled mostly because apparently their skepticism disappeared. – "So when are you leaving to Smallville?" – asking curious.

"Today." – Lois responded, unequivocally. – "We packed our things and we're leaving now."

"Good, I'll see you then."

"Are you going there too?" – Chloe asked, curious.

"Of course I am. How do you want to expect for me to regain my friendship with Clark?

"I guess you're right. Well, we'll see you then after all."

Lois and Chloe replied. - "bye."

"Bye and drive safe." – He smiled.

Lois nodded. - "We will."

After Chloe and Lois left the floor, his smile faded and sat on his chair while Mercy entered in his office. Too curious, Mercy asked Lex. - "Well?"

He looked at the city from his chair. - "Of course they accepted." – He answered like if it was something trivial. – "Everyone has a price. For some, it's the money, for others it's power but for Sullivan it's her mother and for Lane it's her sister. Everything is negotiable. You just have to make the proper deal, Mercy. That's the key to success: make an offer they can't refuse, one they don't what will be the final price."

Mercy raised an eyebrow. - "I see."

Lex was delighted with his plan. - "How do they say?...Oh, it's in the bag."

To be continued….

Note: Knowing the properties of green Kryptonite, I believe (at least me, it makes sense) that the injuries caused by green Kryptonite on Clark's body will be dependable on the quantity of green Kryptonite exposed to Clark. Check "Devoted" (S04e04)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

Metropolis 2014:

Clark went to the Metropolis Central Park. Since he couldn't fly, he went to the place that resembled most with Smallville. The quiet of the park was essential to Clark clear his mind. These last two days were quite intense, even for him. Superman, his alter-ego, Lex Luthor and the confrontation with Lois and afterwards Chloe, left him devastated. Only two days and he wasn't sure he could take much longer: to back off his friends and the woman he loved, Lois. But remembering his mother's words, it had to be done. "Maybe this is a bad idea"- He thought. He could walk away from Metropolis and be Superman elsewhere. He still could impersonate his alter-ego without hurting his friends. Loneliness that's what he was feeling. But there was something which compelled him to stay and abandoned the idea to leave: Lois Lane. She was a blessing in his life and proof of that was that she accepted his alter-ego without questioning.

He walked to a small lake reminding of the big lake that he usually go in summer back in Smallville still thinking about Lois.

"I'm going to her neighborhood just to take a peek."- He thought.

On the way there, he heard someone talking a few meters away. He approached by hearing the comments.

"C'mon doll, it's just for a good cause." – A male voice teased.

"yeah, right! And I'm the tooth fairy!" – A female voice replied.

Five men had surrounded a woman. Clark couldn't distinguish their faces but the woman's voice somehow was familiar to him.

One man made his move but the woman was able to avoid him and kick him and still was able to punch a second man but she was grabbed by two other men.

"The B is tough! I'm going to enjoy this." – A fifth man confessed, surprised by the woman's agility. The woman understood what they wanted: Some money and a little fun.

"It takes three men to put a woman on the ground. Cowards, you make me sick." – Angered, she spit on the face on one man's face.

Seeing this, his sense of duty and justice sparkled and Clark approached them. – "Gentleman, I believed that's enough."

Suddenly, all of the attention was on Clark. - "Hey guys, we have a hero around here."

Three men of the group surrounded Clark and make their moves. Clark was able to avoid every move and took them one by one. A Fourth man makes his move towards Clark. Clark was avoiding every move the man made with his knife to point that Clark suffered the first cut on his chest.

Confident of the upcoming result, the man stated. - "That's only a taste for what's coming." - Then he launched a full attack on Clark, making them falling on the ground with the man on top of Clark, pointing his knife on Clark's neck. – "Your ass is mine!".

Clark was losing. Without being recovered, the knife was approaching his neck when it was almost touching his skin, a shadow above the man, raised a stick and hit the man head leaving him unconscious.

"Jerk!... So Smallville what are you doing around here in the middle of the night?"

"Lois?" – He couldn't help but to feel surprised. Metropolis was so big and yet in that moment he thought how sometimes, the world was so small.

"You hit the jackpot! Oh… I see we've passed the level of the last name treatment." – She stated, sarcastically. As she approached him, she noticed the cut made by one of the buglers. - "Let me take a look at that wound."

"Never mind that. I'm fine." - He didn't look at her. He wanted to see her but not like this, only a distant look as a sort of platonic love.

"Will you stop with the macho crap?" – looking annoyed at him but he still didn't look at her. She reached her hand to see better the wound but Clark got up and turned away.

"I must go. See you tomorrow." – And he moved on, praying she wouldn't stop him.

"Oh no, you don't." – She ran and put herself in front of him. – "Don't you walk away from me!!" – They both were staring at each other. After of a moment of silence, they both tried to decipher what were the each other thoughts but then Lois broke the silence.

"Let's go to my place. I have a medic Kit there. I can see that your wound is superficial but it still needs to be disinfected."

"I have to go." - He lowered his head and started to walk but again Lois cut is way.

"I have to start walking with a portable megaphone because it seems you're deaf or am I speaking other language and you didn't understand me?"

"I have…"

Lois cut him off. - "Shhh!!"

"But…"

"Zip it Kent, My Home, NOW!!" – As she pointed the direction to her home.

"Fine!" – The voice of defeat came from his voice as he knew he couldn't get out of that one. Lois Lane's ways of persuasion still worked on him after all these years.

The journey to Lois's place was silent. Lois was studying Clark in an attempt to get under his skin, looking at him but he always avoided eye contact. Something was wrong, she could feel it. When it came to Clark Kent, black and white didn't exist, only the grey zone.

They got to her apartment short after. She opened the door and walked straight to the bathroom where she had her medic kit.

Clark stayed in her living room and headed to an area where it was some pictures: Lois and Chloe, Lois with her father and sister, Jonathan and Martha Kent and a picture of Lois with himself, Clark Kent. He still remembered when that picture was taken: Graduation Day from Smallville High. Jonathan took a picture of both of them together before the ceremony. He grabbed that picture and took a closer look. At the time they still had that trouble relationship, picking up with each another but soon after that, things started to change. He was so distracted with that picture thinking how things were so different at that time that he didn't realize that Lois was seeing him holding that picture.

Another hint: now she was sure that Clark wasn't really that rude man she met at the Planet. The way he acted when at the Metropolis Fashion Event, his attempt to save her back in the park and now the picture. He couldn't possibly be that rude, arrogant man that she met at the first encounter on the Daily Planet.

"I have the medic kit." - As soon she spoke, the moment caught Clark off guard and he almost let it picture fall but he was able to catch it before it reached the ground. Lois just smiled on that one.

"Come here and take a seat. Unbutton your shirt." - He mechanically unbuttons his shirt. She saw his terrific physic tone and couldn't help it to make a comment.

"Still keeping in shape, ah? I thought you left the farm work for quite some time." – She eyed him, studying him to see his reaction.

Still avoiding eye contact Clark evasively answered. – "I do jogging at weekends."

"Well your wound is only superficial. Nothing a few bends won't do the trick."

"I told you I'm fine!"

"Yeah right! Now hold still!" – She demanded.

"Being evasive, uncomfortable, avoiding me: he is definitely holding something." – Lois thought while she was still treating his wound. So she decided to uncover Clark's charade.

"So what were you doing in the park at that time?"

Once again, Clark was evasive. – "I could ask you the same question."

"I ask you first." – Lois counter-argued.

"You really nosy, you know that, don't you?" – His tone voice expressed a little annoyance.

"Well it's my job. They pay me to be nosy and I believe that's your job too." – She frowned, noticing once again how evasive he was. - "But you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" – He felt he was been in some sort of inquisition. Then he knew she was getting suspicious: After all, Lois Lane was one of the top reporters of the Daily Planet. Evasive was the best strategy and avoid eye contact for Lois not to suspect even more.

Lois frowned. – "What were you doing in the park at that time of the night?"

"I went there for a walk, satisfied?" – It was the truth but Lois wasn't buying it.

"At 1.00 A.M?" – She inquired, doubtfully.

"Yes at 1.00 Am." – he assured. – "Last time I remember, I live in a free country and I believe that I don't have to own you any explanations. – He stated.

"You have to, if you are stalking me, Smallville. Are you?" – She questioned Clark trying to get Clark's nerves so he could somehow slip in his charade.

Clark couldn't believe this. He was perplexed by this accusation. – "What? Is that what are you thinking? It's completely obnoxious!! I'm leaving!" – He got up and went to the door but Lois out run him and became between him and the door. – "Get out of my way, Lois!" – He demanded but she wasn't listening.

"What? Are you going to hit me? C'mon Smallville what's wrong? I'm too much for you?" – She challenged as she approached and pushed him repeating to the living room to a point where he sat on the couch. – "Can't handle a reporter?"

She was in complete control; she had him where she wanted him: it was set the frame. He was insecure, nervous and almost claustrophobic. Something triggered on her mind; maybe the desire, the passion she had for him, the feelings which felt little but now those feelings erupted as she saw him in her couch: it was time for the final attack – Lois sat on Clark's waist as she opened both her legs pushing Clark to be even closer to her and kissed him passionately.

Clark's defenses collapse like a castle of playing cards as he reattributed the kiss. The Man of Steel was bended by the will of one woman: Lois Lane. For a few moments, reality was just concentrated on two beings, soul mates, lovers for a lifetime: Clark Kent and Lois Lane. He needed her so much, he was so lonely, how could he resist to a woman who was getting more and more beautiful every day?

But after the long kiss, she tried to remove his glasses and that gesture made Clark mentally slapped himself: "Clark Kent you can't do this. If you really love her, you have to protect her, so leave her." Then he put her aside with some resistance from Lois and got up and went to the door but before leaving he turned to Lois. His defenses were restored.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?" – And abruptly he left her apartment.

"I'M WATCHING YOU, CLARK KENT!!" – She yelled and smiled deviously. Then she was sure that Clark was hiding something and still had feelings for her.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Chapter 11:

Then she was sure about Clark: He definitely was acting differently as he was still the same farmboy she met and fell in love years ago. He still wanted her, madly, she felt it as she kissed him and he kissed her too: she almost forgot about the sensation of being wanted like Clark wanted her; it was good, it made her feel truly a woman, in its true meaning of the word.

In that case there was one question she had to look answers for: Why was he acting like this? As if he wanted to be close to her and yet he was so distant, pulling her away…

He left her apartment thinking how things were screwed up. His disguise was falling apart especially to woman he most wanted to protect. He took the path to his home but stopped on the park where hours before he rescued Lois. His hands were still shaking, his heartbeat was still crazy and above all he was sweating like he had a mad fever: it was insane but when it came to subject of love, logic didn't exist. When he looked at the park, he started to make a mental construction of everything that happened on the park to her place: In all of those years of travels, he knew that he still loved her but he never thought how badly he wanted her. He was so powerless when she kissed him that he only managed to rebuild his defenses when she tried to remove his glasses: Only God would know where things would be heading if he didn't slap himself mentally. Maybe he could have a general idea…

"She is something! How can she leave me like this? I need a cold shower!" – He thought.

Again he started walking trying to think about something else but Lois Lane was in his mind. He was just a few weeks in this city, starting a new kind of life, a different from the nomad one that had him made traveling around the world and now everything was turning upside down thanks to one woman. Still, he was happy: the feelings he had for her, she had them for him too. He looked around as he was walking and somehow he sensed that the city of Metropolis was a reflection of his state of mind: it was shining, reaching into the sky, full of lights.

"The City of Blinding Lights"- He thought.

He went home, took his shower and tried to get some sleep but he couldn't. Insomnia was a word then perfect for his situation: Being awake, it helped Clark to realize the recovery of his powers. It was slowly but he was regaining his powers: Super-hearing, Heat vision and the artic-breath were the first ones to reappear.

The next day was something unrealistic: Since Lois was getting suspicious about his appearance; he had to find a way not to meet her so there was a sort of "hide and seek" game. The best way was working outside the Daily Planet and for that, he had to come up with an excuse to Perry to contact his sources in Metropolis to follow the leads on the Metropolis Fashion Event.

Perry questioned about that story since he made it clear the Superman's story was priority to his team but Clark was able to convince Perry since everyone was working on that story, he would be available to pursue his own. Clark asked to Jimmy about his research about the Metropolis fashion stolen objects and Jimmy gave to Clark, a few files containing the research done by Jimmy.

"Here you go. You will find a bunch of cool stuff, I guess."

"Thanks, Jimmy. Send all the information that you gathered and send it to this email ok?" – "He asked as delivered a piece of paper containing the email address."

"Ok, no problem."

Clark got up and grabbed his PDA. - "I'm going now. I've got to check other sources." – Clark left Jimmy behind and went to the elevator. He almost encountered Chloe as she arrived at the Planet. After a few minutes, Lois arrived. She went straight to Chloe to talk about last night with Clark.

"Hello there, cuz!"

Chloe was admired to see her cousin so amusing: it had been a while since the last time she saw her cousin like that. - "Hello there yourself! Somebody woke up in a good mood. So what's the occasion?"

"Clark." - She reported as she smiled.

"oh??" - Lois understood Chloe was upset and surprised when she mentioned Clark.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"It's nothing." – She tried to disguise the issue but sounded so unconvinced.

"Well something is wrong; otherwise you wouldn't be with a face like someone who's checked by the tax department. Spill it out, Chloe." – She demanded, knowing her cousin like her palm of her hand.

"It's nothing, Lois. I'm…" – Chloe tried somehow

"SPILL. IT. OUT!!"

"Fine!! It's Clark. I went to Clark's apartment last night." – Chloe looked at her cousin who was totally surprised by her confession. – "It's not what you're thinking!! I went there because I wanted to confront Clark with certain… facts and he didn't like it and we did pick up a discussion."

"What facts?" – Her suspicions were high: maybe there was some jealousy but she was above all, curious.

Chloe realized that Lois wouldn't leave that aspect behind and so she had to lie to her cousin: not that it wouldn't matter much but if Lois knew from her that Clark was an alien even if he lost his powers, it could get her to get into much more trouble with Clark.

"Well, the way he treats you, for a start." – She thought in a quick excuse.

"Chlo', I know your intentions are good but leave this to me and Clark, ok? Anyway, I think Clark isn't the man that he appears to be."

"How?" – Chloe asked intrigued and relieved that Lois bought her little lie.

"Yesterday, on my way home, I took a walk at the park and in the middle of the park, some morons tried to rob me."

Chloe frowned. - "Tried?"

"Yeah, they tried but if it wasn't for Clark, nice wasn't the word that I would pick up. I mean, they were five and I dodged two of them but I was grabbed by two others. That's when Clark appeared. He hit the other two and finally I hit the last one."

"Really? I have to say it - "nice team work"." - As she gestured the quotation marks.

"yeah but that wasn't all. Clark suffered a cut during the fight and we went to my place to fix that wound and I can say it was hard as hell to convince him to go to my place. Finally when we were at my place, he saw some of my pictures and he grabbed the one where I was with him."

Chloe interrupted Lois seeing her so hopeful: After the previous night, Chloe was skeptical with Lois's optimism. - "Don't you think that you might oversee this?"

"I don't think so. I got a feeling that he is still that farmboy I met in Smallville. I mean when I was fixing his wound, he was always evasive and a little nervous and finally the kiss." – She said still picturing the night before.

"You two kissed?" – She asked stunned.

"Yeah and you should have seen it. I made an accusation that he was stalking me…"- Chloe began to smile.- "…and he went nuts and tried to walkout of the apartment but I cut his way and then I kissed him."

"Did he kiss you back?" – Her cousin's story started to intrigue her.

"Like if it was the end of the world. I could feel him wanting me and it gave me shivers in my spine."

"Wow!" – Chloe exclaimed: she never pictured the idea of Clark still being so passionate about her cousin.

"That kiss told me everything I needed to know. He's holding up something. I don't know what it is but I'm sure that I'm going to find out." – She looked at the entire room. – "Anyway I don't see him. Have you already seen Clark?"

Chloe answered as she nodded. - "No, I arrived just a few minutes ago but Jimmy might know."

"Thanks cuz." – She approached Jimmy on his desk.- "Good morning, Jimmy."

Jimmy, who was occupied with some photos, barely noticed Lois's presence. - "Hey, Lois."

"Jimmy, have you seen Smallville…I mean Clark?"

Jimmy looked at her and stated. - "He was here half hour ago but he left."

"Do you know where he did go?"

"He only said that he was checking his sources for the story on the assault on the Metropolis Fashion event."

Lois was somewhat confused with Clark's attitude. - "Huh? The superman exclusive is the Daily Planet top priority and goes to chase that story…?!"

"I thought that too but he said he could handle Perry. Kind of strange don't you think?"

"yeah…" – she looked at Clark's desk wondering what he was doing.

Later, that night:

He was flying in those caves: there was something about them, scary, fearful, DARK. He flew until he reached a large space containing several items like a car, a plane, a motorcycle, all with a common element. He landed in a place where there was someone in front of a giant screen, analyzing what it appeared to be a biography.

"Welcome….Superman." – The man was still watching the giant screen, analyzing the biography.

"I thought I didn't make any noise…Batman."

He turned around, facing Superman. - "You didn't." - He affirmed amused. – "So the Metropolis marvel has come to Gotham City to seek assistance…"

Superman: "Yes…assistance from the world's greatest detective as someone has already called you…like I said on the phone; I brought some elements which I need you to check. A DVD containing the video surveillance and elements which Jimmy Olsen sent to your email and I asked you see about John Corben."

"Here let me take a look at that DVD."

Time passed as Batman was analyzing the video surveillance and Superman was studying the files given by Jimmy. Both were in the complete silence, concentrated in their work when a butler came in.

"Master Bruce, I brought some coffee as usual. Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know that Master Bruce had guests." – He noticed the black cape had company in form of a red cape. – "Do you wish anything, Sir?"

"Thank you Alfred but I'll pass."

"Thank you Alfred, you can leave." – Batman didn't even look at the coffee, so focused he was.

After Alfred left the cave, Batman turned to Superman. - "Were you certain that was John Corben in that Helicopter?"

"Positive: x-ray vision." – He signaled to his eyes. – "I met him in Moscow last year."

"Curious, because according to the Interpol files, he's dead: For about 6 months. For a dead man, he sure looks active, at least according to you."

He glared at the screen, confused. - "What? How is that possible?"

"Forgery, no more any less. It's not that hard to fake your own death if you have the means." – He stated.

"I saw the files that Jimmy brought me and the items stolen were all jewelry. It's not his style. He leads with plutonium traffic, biological weapons, industrial espionage but this? Where does he fit in all this?"

Batman remained silent for a few seconds and he had a thought. - "A job: Someone who has enough money to convince him to do it."

Superman looked at the files once again as Batman spoke the word money. - "Did you notice this? Curious, the main jewel, the one that Lana Lang was carrying, the Dragon Eye is property of LexCorp. And its value according to the insurance company it's worth 850 million dollars. That much?"

"Yes, it's high considering that's only a half: Too high. Lex Luthor wouldn't take such risk especially for public exposition. I know the insurance company that has this jewel on contract."

"Capital Insurance."- Superman stated, looking at his files.

"LexCorp has 20 share stock in that company."

"How do you know?"

"Wayne Enterprises tried to buy a position in this insurance company but LexCorp made a better offer. In case of this medallion disappears, the insurance company would have to pay LexCorp 850 million dollars which any insurance company has difficulty to pay."

Batman's explanation sounded odd considering how protective any insurance company was. - "First: how can a jewel have such a high value on the contract and secondly why to bankrupt a company where do you have a position?"

"First, it's possible that someone was promised a high position in that company after switching owners and secondly the intention isn't to bankrupt the company but to reinforce his position in his company." – Batman explained. – "Since the company can't afford to pay such expenditure, LexCorp is given the stock share valued by the debt: 850 million dollars and then 51: majority of the stock share."

Bruce's experience in world of business was making the ideal partner for him in that investigation. He got up and looked at the small image of the medallion which was taken a little far from the camera objective. - "All of this because of one half. Imagine if the medallion was complete."

"I've already had. The price would be the triple. This medallion is one of the most important archeological discoveries in these last years. Perhaps there is someone seeking the medallion and now got the first half."

He turned around and faced Batman curious about the medallion. -"This Dragon Eye: I heard a sort of legend surrounding this medallion."

"I've taken a superficial search and basically it tells that one man seize the power of the last seven dragons into one medallion, power enough to rule the world. Of course it dragged several hunters to try find it and no one have until a few years ago when the first half was discovered."

"Assuming this, LexCorp is one owner. Has someone already found the second half? And if so, who is the owner of the second half?"

"yes, somebody already found it although from what I gathered it's still a secret but not for long as the other half has many, many people interested on."

"Who has it?" – He had to ask the obvious question.

"The Swann Foundation." – Batman replied, unequivocally.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Chapter 12:

"The Swann Foundation?" – He asked surprised: he knew well the Foundation but what surprised him was the fact a foundation had interest in jewelry.

"yes, the one that Virgil Swann founded years ago." – Batman stated.

"Yeah, I know. I knew Dr. Swann years ago when I was a teenager. Short time after, he passed away." – He remembered the man who showed his heritage, where he was from, and the message from his biological father, the shock knowing that he was the sole survivor of planet Krypton, the Last Son of Krypton. – "Anyway, I must be heading to New York to warn them about the jewel. Most probably who ever robbed DragonEye, is now trying to get the second half. Thank you Batman. I'm leaving now."

"Wait." – Superman stopped and Batman approached him, face to face. – "Tell me, how it feels? The cape?" – He asked curious: he was the first one to cross the path of the alter-egos and when Superman came up, he just had to ask: their methods were different, they were different. They wanted the same but the means to achieve the ends were as different as their personalities: the two faces of the same coin.

"Still a little nervous but overall it's positive."

"And Lois?" – Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent knew each other secrets; Clark saved Bruce's life one time when the Joker almost killed Batman. He exposed his secret to Bruce when Bruce realized that Clark wasn't the average citizen that he pretended to be. They became good friends and eventually through time, they share their secrets. Batman made his debut four years earlier, in 2010. At the time Clark was in Gotham University, in his final year. Bruce knew about Clark's unconditional love for Lois.

"More gorgeous than ever. It's killing me, you know? – He admitted, smiling weakly.

"So close and yet so faraway?" – He asked, knowing exactly how Clark was felling.

Superman confessed his sadness. – "You can say that."

Batman put an arm on Superman's shoulder like an older brother is giving an advice to his younger brother. – "It's possible that someday, things might be different. You got to have hope." - He saw the stunned expression coming from Clark and smiled: He wasn't much the type for expressing his feelings. – "I know it sounds strange coming from me but I've learnt from you. When we met the first time, when you saved me from the Joker, I realized that the world wasn't lost because at least there was one person who helped another, a complete stranger. And when you became Superman, helping people when you could simply use your powers for your own benefit, it gave me even more hope. The world still has good people and you are one of them: one person that I can call a friend."

He felt surprised by his friend's confession, knowing mostly for his non-verbals than anything else. - "I got to say this: this is the last thing I would expect hearing from you but anyway, thanks."

"Don't worry about Lois. There will be time for you." – He spoke convincingly.

"Is this part of your detective skills?" – Superman asked doubtfully.

"Call it a hunch." – He teased.

"I'm going now. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. I would help but there's a certain lunatic clown loose in the streets of Gotham City. Keep in touch."

"I will." – He nodded and flew away.

The next day, Clark went straight to New York. It took a little more time than the usual since he hadn't fully recovered from the kryptonite. He warned Perry, saying he was following a lead on the Metropolis Fashion story and he would spending the next couple of days in New York.

As for Lois, two things were on her mind: Superman and Clark Kent. In case of Superman, she still thought about their first encounter two days before. When she was grabbed by him, a thousand thoughts went in her mind but there was something about this man: she couldn't explain it but definitely there was something there: an attraction? Safety? What was it?

"Damn it! It's got to be the cape!" – She thought.

She spent the day trying to find stories about Superman or any situation that could lend Superman to appear: after all he was the one who claimed that duty calls. She searched everywhere, looking for him but he was no where to be seen.

And as for Clark, she understood that he was avoiding her: the excuse for going to New York following a lead was something she wasn't buying. She tried multiple theories about his behavior but none was able to make sense. But deep inside she knew that farmboy from Kansas was still the same person that she fell in love years ago.

"What's going on Clark?"- She thought.

Plaza Hotel, New York City:

Two things were in his mind at this moment: Lex Luthor and Lois Lane. Double L was a common thing in his life. What would Lex Luthor have to do with a simple assault? And what reason would he be connected to someone as John Corben? Lex was already too rich to let himself evolving with a simple robbery even one which evolve hundreds of millions dollars. Although it could all just a hoax and Lex wouldn't have had anything to do with the robbery and would have to be something else, Clark sensed that somehow, Lex was involved.

As for Lois Lane: How that woman could create such an impact on him? He was still thinking about that night when he was at her home and how things erupted like that: he never stopped loving her no matter what happened between them. She is unforgettable.

Smallville, July 2006:

Five days. For the last five days he remained the same: no powers, nothing. On one way, he felt free, no responsibility what so ever about his abilities, the weight of the world was off of his shoulders but on another way, he needed them: it was always a part of him, he couldn't deny it. If it was 3 years ago he would thank heaven for something like that: he always thought his abilities as a sort of curse. But some events on his life make him see things different now: Bart told him that his abilities were a gift and in a way Clark thought that Bart was right. Looking back he realized because of his abilities to help so many people and above all his friends and family. His parents: he own them so much that right now he was feeling useless: without his powers, he wasn't able to pull all the work in the farm: Some tasks were being left behind and for him who was always the one to pull some many tasks, it was frustrating. And that wasn't the one thing: being without powers, he was the feeling the heat of July and the fatigue for the hard chores. He was in a complete mess.

Afternoon: Clark was resting in his "Fortress of Solitude" as his dad used to call it, since his work in the morning felt him very tired, so he was taking a break because of the sun's heat in July's afternoon. He was now thinking of Lana reaction's to his secret when Clark heard a car approaching. He hadn't heard that sound in quite some time: Chloe's car and she wasn't alone. Even without his super-hearing, some things would never change.

Chloe stopped her car in front of Kent's house. - "It's all so quiet. Not even Clark is out here." – looking for some activity.

"Hello Chlo'? It's like hell around here; nobody can walk around here under this sun! Even I could make some eggs around here."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…."– she quickly slapped herself mentally.

"Chlo', I'm always right!!" - She teased. – "Let's go inside to see if anyone is in there." – They both stepped out of the car and walked to the house. They entered and looked around the living room but saw no-one and then walked to the kitchen.

"Hello??"

"Anyone?"

"Chloe!! Lois!!" – Martha exclaimed coming from the stairs. She hugged both of them. – "How are you two? When did you arrive?"

"Just a few hours ago. We left our things at my apartment." – Chloe stated.

"Chloe you must be out of space in your apartment." – She turned to Lois. – "You can stay here Lois. Clark will have the couch."

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent. I'll be fine." - Martha didn't buy Lois's assurance and insisted.

"Lois…" - Martha gave a look to Lois bending Lois's will. Lois had too much respect for Martha and so she couldn't deny her anything.

"Fine!! – She waved her hands in the air submitting to Martha's will and tried to change the subject of the conversation. – "So where's Smallville? ...Sorry, Clark." – as Lois apologized as she saw Martha's eye brow rise.

"Well he's in the loft. Go there while I prepare fresh lemonade for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent." – She said sincerely. – "C'mon Chloe." – She sounded enthusiastic to Chloe.

They both went to the loft where Clark was resting.

"Clark?" – Chloe asked when they entered the barn since they couldn't see him.

"Up here, Chloe!! – He shouted while he was lay down on the couch.

They both climbed the stairs and went to Clark.

"Hey!!" – He got up and hugged Chloe. – "How are you? I haven't seen you since Easter." – He took a few steps back and looked Chloe seeing how she was.

"We have emails…"- she stated.

"you know it's not the same!!" – He stated.

"Well Smallville, no hug for me?" – She asked sensing that all Clark's attention was for Chloe.

Clark: "What was I thinking??" – He teased her, rolling his eyes. After one moment looking at her, he finally hugged her. – "Feeling better now?" – He asked still teasing with her.

Lois punched in Clark's arm. -"Now I do."- She grinned.

"Ouch!! That hurts!"

"that's for keep me on hold." – She stated playing his little game.

By this time, Lois and Clark's friendship had taken another step. As for Lois, Clark was a one of a very few friends that she could absolutely trust. When he helped her on her sister's situation, she started to see Clark in another way: a confident, a friend who help her in a second if she was in trouble. The farm boy as she used to call him definitely won a place in her heart. They were now "officially friends".

And for Clark, Lois was now a friend… yes she was still bossy, stuck up, a little rude sometimes but he found out the other side of Lois: a friend, a woman who protect her friends and that meant protecting him too. Even he didn't know why, he always felt a little better when she was around.

"So, what's the news from the Sullivan - Lane team?" – He asked dying for some new news: the fact of Chloe and Lois showing up was something that Clark needed, human touch.

"Sullivan – Lane team? I like the sound of that!" – Chloe smiled, proudly.

"Don't get too excited about that!" – Lois exclaimed, feeling a little envy.

"Well the news is good. I just passed all exams!" – She affirmed with some pride.

"Congrats!"

Chloe grinned. - "Thanks!"

"Miss Wonder here took straight "A" in everything." – She said with a little jealous. Chloe's love for journalism made her easier to get high grades.

Clark looked at Chloe, stunned. – "Wow!"

"C'mon Lois! You also passed every exam! And with good grades too! You studied a lot!" - Chloe had began realizing for quite some time when it came to Clark Kent, Lois Lane could be a little jealous when it came to grab Clark's attention even she never admitted or probably she consciously wasn't aware of it.

"Oh, really?! That's even more impressive!" – Again Clark started teasing with Lois.

"What?"

"Lois Lane….studying!... – as he grinned.

"Funny farm boy!!" - She punched again Clark's arm.

"Didn't I just tell you that hurt?" – He put one hand in the other arm where Lois hit him. Lois grinned: She always had to find a way to grab Clark's attention.

"So what are you doing tonight, Clark?" – Chloe asked curious.

"I don't have any plans. What's your idea?" - He asked blankly: being alone in Smallville, his social life was in the "no-existent" status.

"Maybe a movie. Or go the Talon just for the old time sake."

Chloe's suggestion deserved Lois's approval. - "yeah, I kind miss going to the Talon. Lane's Espressos, Glory days!"

"Clark, something's wrong?" – As she realized Clark's expression. When Chloe hit the Talon issue, Clark immediately thought Lana and how there were some issues between them.

"No… of course not….I'm just tired with the farm chores." – In a way it was the truth: Without his powers, Clark was tired but that wasn't really what was bugging him.

"Liar!" – thought Chloe. Chloe always hated that Clark was like this: Clark knew that she was there for him, a friend. But she had to find out what it was.

"So it's a date…"- realizing her own words, she blushed as she looked at Clark and Chloe's admired face. – "Well not a real date… but a…thing…"

"Lois, I got the picture." – He smiled at her embarrassment.

"Sure you did, I'll see you at the Talon tonight, Smallville." – Lois tried to act cool but desperately to get out of that embarrassing moment.

"We're going back to my apartment to grab Lois's things. Your mother told her, she could stay her."

Clark didn't answer but he smiled shyly thinking how good it was to have some companionship.

The Talon, at night:

Clark arrived at the Talon. He was already late. The sense of time for Clark completely changed because of the lack of his abilities: he wasn't used to it.

He was surprised by the movement of the coffee shop and bar. He was still looking for Chloe and Lois when someone called him.

"Clark, over here!" - Chloe put herself on tip toes when she noticed him. She headed towards his direction. – "For someone who was sensible ears you sure are deaf tonight." – She said while she got close to him.

"I'm…" - perplexed, he tried to come up with an explanation but Chloe wasn't interested in an explanation and interrupted him.

"And besides for speedy-boy you sure are really late…ah, never mind! Let's go to Lois." - Lois was already behind the balcony addressing people.

Lois soon saw both Clark and Chloe heading towards her.

"Well, that's about time you show up! What took you so long? Wait! Was it the Smallville's big rush hour"– she looked at Clark and she soon realized he wasn't much the bitterness games they used to play. - "Forget it! So what are you having?"

"I see you want your old job back. I just want a glass of water, thank you." – He sat down in a chair

"Weak!" – She teased him: She still tried to get under his skin.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"C'mon Smallville. Not just one drink?" – As Lois grinned.

"Not in the mood. Is it coming that glass of water?" – Lois sensed that something was wrong with Clark.

"Sure." –now turning to Martha. – "Mrs. Kent I'm taking spoiler boy here to that table over there."

"Ok, keep an eye on him for me, ok Lois and Chloe?" – Martha looked at Clark. Clark raised his eyebrow expressing his annoyance.

Chloe smiled. - "Not a problem."

"Sure do, Mrs. Kent. C'mon farm boy, let's go." – She grabbed Clark almost dragging him to the table.

Once they sat there they stated to talk and their conversation went for hours: College, Grades, and life experiences. After a few hours the people were now starting to leave the Talon. Clark never mentioned Lana or what happened in his last few days. For some time, he forgot about his problems and enjoyed his conversation with Chloe and Lois.

"…and basically that's about it." – He concluded.

"Well that's great."

The conversation ended in that point. Somehow now there was a strange silent. So that's when Chloe decided to pick up a subject for conversation a little tricky: Lex.

"Lois and I saw Lex on another day." – Chloe stated, giving a quick glance at Clark before she looked again to her drink: she wanted to know how Clark reacted.

Both Lois and Clark were caught off guard. As for Lois, she never realized that Chloe would bring up that subject right in that moment. As for Clark, that subject was unpleasant that instantly Clark's humor changed. Lois even tried to send signal with her eyebrows but Chloe continued.

"Lex called us. We had a couple of encounters."

"Oh really?" - In complete disbelief. – "What did he say to you? I'm really sorry for what I did to you in this past year. I hope I can make it up to you." – By looking at Chloe's face, he saw that Chloe didn't understand. – "Lex called me 4 days ago."

"Did he?" – Clark's revelation left Chloe and Lois surprised. –"...Look Clark, maybe for you it sounds improbable but I think Lex really changed."

Clark: "look now Chloe, even if you believed Lex, that's not going to change my mind about this. The way things happened between me and Lex left me without a doubt. That man is evil. Excuse me…"- Clark got up and headed towards the exit. Lois got up too and went after Clark.

"Clark!! Wait!!" – She grabbed Clark's arm. He turned around to face Lois.

"What?" – expressing his annoyance.

"Chloe intention's wasn't bad. Give her a break." – Clark was turning around to leave but Lois insisted.

"Clark, please! Stay." – Clark stopped. – "For me. She gave him a "lost-puppy" look."

He hesitated for a few seconds but after that he decided to stay. - "ok, I'll stay."

Lois smiled widely. - "C'mon." – She dragged him again to the table where they were before.

Clark didn't know why he accepted to stay. Lois's art of persuasion was really getting him.

They sat on the same table where they were a few moments ago. Chloe was still there. A moment of tension was between those two until Clark finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." – They shared a hug. – "I didn't mean to upset you." – After a moment of silence, Chloe continued. – "Well I'm going to the ladies room, Nature calls." – She smiled still uncomfortable from what happened just a few minutes ago.

Clark: "Go on." – It was just Clark and Lois on that table. A silent installed between them. – "I'm sorry." - Clark said breaking the silence between them, looking at her smiling weakly.

"Don't be" – She stated as she grabbed his hand. They looked into each another eyes. She had noticed his strong blue eyes before but somehow there was something in his eyes this time: She was lost in his eyes. Somehow the "Kent charm" as Chloe usually called it was now affecting her as Clark smiled at her. A spark lightens up in her heart, affecting her causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable but it was something good: she liked it.

"Let me make it up for you." – He felt some guilty and he had the need to do something that would lighten up the temper in that room.

"What?" – Lois asked curious.

He looked around and when he saw a jukebox that his mother bought to remember her teenage years, he got up. – "C'mon Lois." – He grabbed her and both headed to the jukebox. – "Here's a good one." – He inserted a coin and jukebox began playing a rock song which was everybody's approval since almost everyone got up and joined Clark and Lois and began too dancing.

"I never fought you, were the party guy." – She said surprised.

"Guess what? I'm a changed man."

She smiled at him: She believed in him, sensing that somehow what he said, it was the truth.

She looked at him and began giving a show dance that was catching everyone's attention and of course Clark Kent's attention too: He smiled at her letting the impression he was surprised by her performance.

Once the song finished, a couple decided to pick their song. Once the jukebox started playing it, Clark extended instinctually his hand to Lois.

"Asking me for a slow dance?" - She asked, taken by surprise: she never fought that he would genuinely ask her for a dance: not something like when it was the prom of Clark when he asked her for a dance and she knew back then he didn't really wanted it. He wanted Lana. But at the present, it was different.

"Yes. I'm not a great dancer as you are but I'll do my best." – He admitted sincerely.

"I'm sure you will." – She smiled at him completely taken by his arms: he was one of a Kind, unforgettable just like the song.

"Ah Lois…"

"Shut up, Smallville…Enjoy the moment." – She said wanting to cherish that moment forever.

His strong but yet gentle moves caused Lois to feel as if no place on Earth would be as good as it was right in that moment. When the song stopped, they looked each another. Again Lois was lost in his eyes and as if she was being hypnotized by him. She was starting to lean in an attempt to kiss him when Chloe interrupted.

"I'm back." – Chloe understood that something was going on by looking at those two face expressions. Lois was upset while Clark let out a smile of pure embarrassment.

Unfortunately for Clark just when the night that was turning good again, it went worse again as he spotted Lana coming.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Chapter 13:

Smallville, July 2006, the Talon:

Lana walked in their direction and approached them. - "Hi everyone."

Clark's humor went straight down the toilet as they looked at each other.

"So Lana, how are you? I haven't seen you in months!" – Chloe was happy to see her even if they hadn't the best of friendships.

"Yeah, being on different colleges…distance pulls us apart." – the tone of sadness was visible to everyone.

"So what are you doing now?" – Chloe asked, curious how she was: it was months without hearing any news about her; only sometimes Clark would give Chloe some info about her.

"I'm leaving Smallville." – She stated catching everyone in complete surprise, especially Clark. The determination of her voice was felt by everyone. – "Something came up, big impact on my life." – looking at Clark. By the way that Lana looked at Clark, both Lois and Chloe soon realized it had to do with Clark. Clark was tremendously uncomfortable looking at Lana. He knew how pissed she was, worse: she rejected him and she was expressing it. – "Well, I'll see you around." – And she left giving a last look at Clark.

Chloe ran after Lana: she was concerned about her. She how Lana was and it was something serious going on: after all she was resolute to leave Smallville. She put herself in front of Lana, blocking her way out.

"What's going on, Lana?"

"It's nothing…" - she answered weakly turning away her face away from Chloe.

"I don't buy it Lana. You can tell me. I'm your friend." – She said honestly but Lana always had trust issues and for that she decided not to tell Chloe what was the nature of what was troublemaking her.

"I'm just taking another direction in my life." – She stated and passed by Chloe and left the Talon.

When Clark thought the tension hour had passed, he was wrong.

"What happened between you two?" – Lois questioned determined.

If there was a hole in the ground, he sure would hide in there. Clark tried to be evasive. - "Excuse me?"

"C'mon Smallville, don't pretend that you hadn't anything to do with Lana. From the way that she looked at you, all it was left for Lana was to bring a shooting squad." – She affirmed trying to figure what was going between those two.

Clark acted as if he didn't have anything to do it. - "I'm sorry Lois but I didn't have anything to do with Lana."

"You didn't? Really?"

"Yeah Lois, it has nothing to do with Lana." -

"Ok if you say so." – She deliberately lied staring at Clark, leaving him a little uncomfortable.

"yeah right!! What are you saying next, Kent? Not in love with sleeping beauty?" – She thought still looking determined at Clark.

Chloe joined them for Clark's sake giving a chance to get out of there.

"Chloe!" – He exclaimed as if she was his personal lifesaver. – "What do you what to drink? Water? Juice? Anything?"

"Just the usual." - She stated. Clark turns now to Lois.

"Anything Lois?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, thanks." – Clark turned away and headed to the balcony to get some drinks and Chloe sensed something was troubling her cousin.

"Something wrong Lois?"

"No, it's just Clark Kent in self denial." - She turned around and left tempestuously the Talon clearly with the idea that Clark Kent was still in love with Lana Lang.

Chloe understood what was going on with Lois and confirmed her long suspicions about Lois's feelings for Clark: Lois Lane, she was infected by the Kent charm.

"What just happen?" – He asked Chloe, confused wondering where Lois was. – "Where's Lois?"

"She left…" - she said still looking at the exit.

"Why?" – He asked confused, unaware of the situation

"Clark Kent, you sometimes are short sighted, aren't you?" – she inquired upset.

"Excuse me?" – He couldn't believe it: First Lois and now Chloe.

"uh!!"- And Chloe left the talon also upset. Clark went after her. After all he didn't understand what was going on.

"Chloe?? Chloe??" – He asked as Chloe was now walking on the street searching for Lois. He approached cutting Chloe's way. – "I don't understand."

"Listen Clark, I'm not the one who are giving you any explanations. Talk to Lois but not now. Trust me on this one." – And again she left.

"Chloe?? What's going with Lois?" – He yelled but Chloe didn't respond.

Clark was completely confused about Lois: she never acted like that. She wasn't the running type girl, she was always faced things.

New York City, 2014:

Looking back, Clark knew what was hitting Lois at that time: Jealousy. But he was young, inexperience; he didn't become conscious of what was happening at the time. Being love with Lana Lang? Sometimes even the independent, self sufficient Lois Lane could be wrong and oh boy, how she was wrong!

Anyway, he missed those times: How he wished to go back in time when he was a teenager living in Smallville with his parents where things where so much simpler: No disguise, no plans, no heritage, no legacy but…no love…no Lois…no fast heart-beat, no smell of her hair, no soft skin…what a woman…the only one who could make him feel dizzy but he loved it: he only wished that things could be different. But he had to protect her from himself: being Superman was something that was taking too much time of his life and that it took a lot of comprehension to accept this. And above all it's dangerous because some people might take advantage from him through his friends and he couldn't take any chances: he thought about Pete and what he suffered torture from that FBI agent and Chloe because of the Lionel Luthor. Above all, Lois already knew him and they had issues between them: nothing that wouldn't be handle in five minutes and all be forgotten and buried in the past and they could move on their lives together but for the sake of appearances it had to be done.

He loved Lois too much to risk losing her: at least working at the Daily Planet, watching her, looking after her without compromising her safety, looking at her from distance at work, seeing her motivation, her strength, her courage, her beauty was a sort of consolation price: so close and yet so faraway like Bruce stated once. – What a torture! – He let it slip out of his mouth.

Perhaps if he never met her until he got to work at the Daily Planet things could be different: "Nah! Probably I would fall in love with her at first sight." – He thought.

"You're dreaming out loud Kent. Drop it, you're tired, get some sleep." - He ordered himself and went to bed.

Next day:

He got up, took breakfast and headed directly to the Swann Foundation. His gold was to warn them to the possibility that someone – meaning Lex Luthor – could try an assault on their foundation to rob the other half of the medallion.

Once there, he went to receptionist to talk to the chief of security. She called the chief of security, Mr. O'Brian. They went to his office and both took a seat:

"So Mr. Kent, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know if Mr. O'Brian is aware of the assault on the Metropolis Fashion event a few days ago."

"Yes…" - he stated fully aware of the current news.

"Ok, that assault caused several missing items, above all jewelry. Among this jewelry, there was a medallion, a half of a medallion: Dragon Eye." – The mention of the name caused the chief feel a little bumpy. Clark heard his heart-beat accelerating so Clark knew he was on the right track. The information given by Batman that the Swann foundation had the other half of the medallion was confidential: but Bruce Wayne knew how to obtain his information.

"And…"

"My sources indicate that the Swann foundation has the other half. I'm here…"

Mr. O'Brian cut Clark off. - "Well your sources are mistaken. We at the Swann foundation don't have that. I'm sorry Mr. Kent but I've work to do. If you excuse me…"

He left the room leaving Clark alone. Clark knew that something was wrong: the serene and confident man at first sight changed to a alarmed and anxious man. He left wondering what course of action to do next. A few moments later where he was already at the main hall of the Swann Foundation building, Clark heard someone calling his name.

"Mr. Kent! Mr. Kent!" – O'Brian ran to him. – "Sorry Mr. Kent but Dr. Byrne wishes to speak to you." - The President of the Swann Foundation: shortly after Dr. Swann death, Dr. Byrne a world prestigious scientist took over the foundation.

Mr. O'Brian conducted to Dr. Byrne's office. Clark wondered why the sudden change. They arrived at Byrne's office.

"Dr. Byrne, Mr. Kent is here."

"Thank you. Mr. Kent have a seat." – Clark took a good look at this man: a tall, respectful man that received him with a little smile as if he already knew why he was here for. – "I'm sorry about how my security chief treatment towards you, Mr. Kent. Mr. O'Brian told me that you are here for the Dragon Eye…"

Clark was a little surprised by his directness but decided to continue: Yes, I believe that there's a possibility for an assault on this foundation to take your half of Dragon Eye. If I knew about this than it's perfectly possible that who ever wants this half knows that it's here.

"You're right, Mr. Kent. In fact, I can tell you that was already an attempt to rob the half." – Byrne noticed the surprise coming from Clark but continued. – "Who ever he is, he knows that's here."

"Did you report to the N.Y.P.D?" – He asked curious; by every second, he was getting more intrigued with this man. He clearly knew a lot more than Clark could ever suspect.

"No" – he affirmed. – "I don't the police involved in this in the first place. The less people know, the better: but I was hoping for a benefactor to help the Swann Foundation."

"Who?" – He inquired.

"You, Clark Kent or Kal-el from Krypton also known as Superman."

Clark didn't expect that one coming. According to Dr. Swann last letter, everything about him was destroyed years ago. Dr. Swann and Dr. Crosby passed away years ago so he presumed that nobody else knew about his origin: he was wrong. Nevertheless he was determined to convince Dr. Byrne that he wasn't Superman.

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken. I'm not Superman."

"I know everything about you Kal-El. Besides Virgil and Bridgette, I was the only one who knew about you. The abilities of Superman are the same as yours, you're the last survivor of the planet Krypton, and so I must say that I'm correct." – He stated convinced.

"I lost my powers through gold kryptonite exposure. The effects are permanent." – He tried that argument in hope that he would buy it. After all, nobody that the Swann Foundation ever tried to contact him after Swann's death.

"yes they are, unless there isn't taken a certain kind of action. I've studied Kryptonite Kal-El, I know what it can do to you."

Clark understood that Byrne knew what happened to him eight years ago. He couldn't possibly hide anymore. Now he didn't know what to say but he didn't have to worry for much longer because Byrne continued.

"Anyway even if you lost your powers, still this story has everything to do with you. Come with me, let me show." – Clark nodded and followed him but he was more confused than ever.

Dr. Byrne and Clark went to another room where there was a vault behind a painting. Byrne removed the painting and opened the vault and put a box that contained the half of the medallion.

"Here it is. Lex Luthor's interest in this artifact has a simple reason: Dr. Besson, a French archeologist was in an archaeological quest in eastern Europe for an unknown legend of a man who had strength of ten men, faster than wind and ability to fly like an eagle: For the vast majority, a wild fantasy, for a few a discovery for a lifetime which he did. He found the medallion but only half of it. When Lex Luthor analyzed it, he found some interesting notes and he went to us. The similarities to the kawatche caves story were there but it was distinctively different from this case."

Clark was still confused in spite o Byrne's explanation. - "How this connects to me?"

"You have to see it with your own eyes." – He takes the half and lends it to Clark.

Clark observed it closely. - "These inscriptions…they are kryptonian…"- he replied stunned.

"Yes, Dragon Eye is kryptonian."

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Chapter 14:

Swann Foundation, New York City, 2014:

"How is this possible?" – Clark asked but the question was somehow almost meaningless. When the subject was Krypton, impossible was a word out of the dictionary. Besides that, the quest for the stones a few years earlier had made perfectly clear that Kryptonians had been on Earth before. He took a good look at the medallion: the inscriptions were small but it was clear their origin. Its design clearly was an eye: now he knew why people called it Dragon Eye. Clark was still admiring that half but soon looked again to Dr. Byrne when he continued his explanation.

"The known legend of Dragon Eye was that a man seized the power of seven dragons and soon became the Lord of the land which is known today as Romania – Central Europe. The legend reports of this event from 6th century B.C, some time before the Roman Empire conquered this region. At the time, this Lord was powerful and the medallion contained such power that it broke in two halfs. But this is the people's legend: Not the real thing." – Dr. Byrne explained.

Clark raised an eyebrow in a sign of confusion. - "Not the real thing?" – He looked again at the half, still astounded but Dr. Byrne continued.

"The expedition which Swann foundation carried was able to find some records from one roman temple from that area: they report to 6th century B.C. It was times of war, violence, greed and hunger. The Roman Empire was in its early beginnings of its expansion and the region of Romania wasn't part of the Roman Empire, yet. In the middle of the chaos, someone completely unknown rise to gain power: his name was Jax-Ur and…"

Clark interrupted him. - "Jax-Ur?" – He looked at Dr. Byrne, intrigued by the name. – "That name isn't strange to me." – By looking at the half, the inscriptions had indicated a name: Jax. - He recollected something about this name from the Krypton's history but at the moment, he couldn't remember. Maybe the last name would be in other half.

"Is that so?" – Dr. Byrne looked intrigued at the half. He shook his head snapping out of his thoughts and continued. –"Continuing my explanation…this man soon became the most powerful man and began conquering the villages and towns next to the region. He was a tyrant and soon there were rebellions everywhere but he couldn't be stopped. He could fly like an eagle, shoot fire from his eyes, blow strong and icy winds like the ones from the north, stronger than ten men together, unstoppable until one man of Jax-Ur's trust betrayed and killed him. According to these records that we found, when the Romans conquered this region, they searched for the artifact but they didn't find it. To prevent that anyone would ever find it, they started spreading the word that it was a man who killed the last seven dragons but the power of the medallion was so gigantic, it split in two halfs, spreading across the world."

"How did Jax-Ur die?" – Clark asked curious: probably Dr. Byrne could give him some insight about it.

"Dragon Eye." – Dr. Byrne stated, flatly. – "According to the records, this medallion has the ability to recreate the abilities which I mentioned before in any people who possess it."

"Basically, it's a replication of my abilities." – Clark made a pause, still looking at the half but at the same time analyzing all the elements he gathered. – "There is one thing that I don't understand." – He finally spoke. –" Why would Jax-Ur trust a piece of kryptonian technology to someone who had his "trust"?" – He gestured the quotation marks. – "I mean, Jax-Ur was a Kryptonian, from what I can remember from this name and he had powers like mine. Trusting a piece of Kryptonian technology which would probably kill him is something inexplicable even if it was someone of his "trust"."

"That's one of things that your "library" can possibly explain it. Our data is still very confusing, vague." - The doctor admitted: A reference to Clark's Fortress of Solitude: Clark knew what step he would take next.

"Then I must go." – He got up and put the half on one desk. – "Thank you for your time." – And when he was about to leave the room, Dr. Byrne talked.

"I believe this is yours." – As he was about to handle to Clark the half of the medallion, He noticed that Clark's mind was on something else. – "Mr. Kent?"

Clark heard a helicopter approaching the building: it was familiar but he didn't recognized it until it was closer: it was the some one that on top of the Plaza Hotel back in Metropolis, the one which provided the escape for John Corben and his team. He looked at the window and like when he was at the Metropolis fashion event, he couldn't see anything and yet he could hear it.

Suddenly the chopper appeared in front of him out of nowhere and Clark saw heavy artillery began to shoot the entire room. Clark went straight to Dr. Byrne to cover him from the shooting. Once the shooting stopped, three masked men entered the room, each one of them with a machine gun.

"Shoot them!!" – The first man shouted.

Clark grabbed Dr. Byrne and both ran out of the room. One of the men went after them. The other two stayed searching the medallion.

"I found it." – A second man declared and he saw it on the floor. With the shooting happening in that room Dr. Byrne let it fell to the ground. – "We have it!! Let's go."

Clark heard it. He was with Dr. Byrne in other room.

Clark looked firmly at the doctor. – "Go to Mr. O'Brian. Tell him to call the police."

"What about you?" – The doctor asked considerably worried.

Clark looked at the door. - "This is a job for Superman." - He stated. He instantly put his suit and ran at super-speed to the previous room.

"That's property of the Swann Foundation. I suggest that would put it in place." – Superman spoke as soon as he arrived: The two men were surprised by the man that everyone was talking about, coming out of no where.

"Yeah sure, why not?" – One of the men remarked sarcastically and he picked his machine gun and began shooting.

Now both of them were shooting. Superman felt the bullets like needles and he was having some trouble: he hadn't fully recovered from the indigestion of the kryptonite and for that he wasn't at full power but he had the chance to seize: The bullets stopped and the two men were now reloading the guns and seized the chance to run again at super-speed to grab their weapons and neutralized them, demolishing to more precise.

"Now that your toys are useless now you can tell me why you are chasing this artifact." – He grabbed one of them and leaned him to the wall. – "Why are you after this?" – He asked as he showed the half in his hand.

"Let him go Superman!" – Superman turned around to see the third man with a gun in his hand pointing to Dr. Byrne's neck. – "The doctor here is uncomfortable with my toy…and if you want the doctor to have a good retirement, I suggest you will do everything as I say".

Superman nodded, giving to the man's demands.

"Good. Let him go. Now hand him the half." – Superman hesitantly did as he told him to. Superman knew that he wasn't fully recovered so he couldn't risk that man could kill Dr. Byrne.

"Everyone to the helicopter. Let's go!!"

Superman noticed that Dr. Byrne was going with them. - "Let Dr. Byrne go!" – he pleaded.

"Oh no….he is our life's insurance. Oh and don't try to follow us." - And all of them went to the helicopter. The helicopter went away but Superman didn't give up. He couldn't chase it but that didn't prevent him to "create a malfunction" in that Helicopter: so with his heat vision he did do exactly like he once did to General Sam Lane's helicopter. The helicopter was having trouble and was forced to land violently in the middle of 5th avenue. Superman's priority was to take Dr. Byrne out of there but things were more complicated: car accidents, people in panic, screaming, running completely in despair: it was the result of the burglars shooting in the air as soon as they stepped out of the helicopter. In the middle of the confusion, Superman was losing the burglars, Dr. Byrne and the remaining half of Dragon Eye.

One man started to launch a few grenades to the crowd, stalling even more Superman: That caused for Superman to grab the grenades and cover himself so that the explosion had minimal damage as possible to the crowd.

He flew again after making a quick scan to the area checking if anyone needed medical attention. In the middle of the chaos, he saw Dr. Byrne being dragged by one man. He went straight to both them, picking up them and went a top of the building.

"Are you okay, Dr. Byrne?" – Superman asked worried looking at him seeing if he had any injury of some kind.

"Yes, sure… I'm fine." – The doctor declared still shaken.

Superman was still checking Dr. Byrne when he heard two shots and saw one of the bullets heading towards Dr. Byrne.

"Get down!" – And he grabbed the bullet but the other he couldn't grab it. It went straight to other man. He went directly to the man to see if he was still alive but no: the bullet was straight into his heart. Superman through his x-ray-vision, tried to see if anyone in the neighborhood was in a position capable of shooting them but no one was there to be seen.

"I guess that whoever is you're looking are long gone." – The doctor stated, taking a few steps in Superman's direction.

"Yes, you're right, Dr." – Superman spoke while still scanning the area. Once he stopped doing it, he spoke to Dr. Byrne. – "I must leave. I must know what exactly Dragon Eye is and what it can do. I would appreciate that none of this story about Dragon Eye and its origin would go to the police."

"Don't worry. I got it covered." – The doctor assured him.

Daily Planet, Metropolis a few hours later:

"What? Are you okay? You sure? Ok, ok, bring it Kent. Oh Kent? Don't forget about the Planet anniversary festivity in two days." – Perry hung the phone just as Lois entered in his office.

"What just happened?" – Lois listened to the last part of the conversation between Perry and Clark.

"Kent just called. He was at the Swann Foundation following some leads from the Metropolis fashion story when it was attacked." – Perry got up and looked through the window's office to the streets of Metropolis, full of people, traffic chaotic, something only New York could match.

Lois questioned surprised and worried. – "Attacked?"

Perry turned around, facing now Lois. - "Kent and Dr. Byrne from the Swann foundation were almost killed as terrorists entered the building but Superman saved them."

"Superman??" – She asked stunned. – "He was there…" - she wondered, thinking out loud but she suddenly remembered about Clark. – "Did Clark get an interview from him?" – She asked: she wanted to know more about the mystery man that she gave a name.

"He told me he didn't get it." – Perry stated. – "Anyway have you come up with something about Superman?"

"No…" - she stated, disappointed. For the past days, she tried almost everything to get in touch with Superman: every possible situation which could lend him to appear: a car accident, fire but nothing. Each time there was something which lead Lois to the spot, Superman had already done his "work" and left. But her thoughts were interrupted by Perry.

"Lois, tell Chloe to get here ASAP!"

"Ok." – She answered as she was leaving Perry's Office. She went to Chloe who was working on her desk. – "Perry is calling you."

"Thanks. I'm going right now". – Chloe got up and ran to Perry's Office. She knew that Perry wanted: Lex's story.

She knocked on Perry's Office door.

"Come in, Chloe. Take a seat." – Perry gestured. As Chloe sat down, Perry began to talk.- "It's been a few days and I want to know if there is any progress in Luthor's assignment."

"Well, I don't have good news for you." – She declared, disappointed. – "From the digging I did so far, Lex's life is clean as white shirt with no stains."

"I can't believe this. There's something that we have to start from…"- Perry shook his head in complete frustration.

Chloe cut Perry. – "But there is…"- Perry looked awkwardly at Chloe by her expression but Chloe continued. – "Lucas Dunleavy."

Perry glared, surprised. - "Who? I've never heard of him."

Chloe wasn't surprised by Perry's perplexity: "Like you, my contacts never heard of him. He's Lex's half brother. He appeared on Smallville years ago due to a dispute between Lionel Luthor and Lex but ever since then almost no one was ever heard of him."

"Almost no one?" – Perry asked intrigued.

To satisfy Perry' curiosity, Chloe answered his question. – "When Lionel Luthor was arrested, Lex became the CEO of LuthorCorp but shortly after Lex left Smallville forever, Lionel Luthor tried to take over LuthorCorp again. For that, he tried to use his son, Lucas who had 10 stock of LuthorCorp and since he still had a lot of influence over the LuthorCorp board, he tried to takeover the company."

"But he never regained LuthorCorp…" - Perry declared.

"Well, there was an accident evolving Lionel and Lucas and Lionel died…" - Chloe stated as she showed the file report to Perry.

"Conveniently…"- his tone of his voice was bitter, imaging the whole scenario: Oedipus complex.

"Like I said, no stains…"– Chloe understood his frustration but continued. – "But there's more about Lucas: the police never found his body and his current status is M.I.A. I've tried to see if he was in the witness protection base but nothing and that's not all: there isn't a social security number, no criminal record, there's nothing. I mean, this guy is more like a fathom than anything else." – She shook her head in sign of puzzlement.

"Probably he is already a fathom…"- Perry spoke ironically.

"No, desperate as I am about this scoop, I've tried to follow his past activities on Edge City and I've found this photo." - Chloe handles a picture of Lucas to Perry. – "It has four years: meaning it's possible he is still alive."

"Dig what you can." –Perry declared. – "I'm thinking this story is dead even before its birth."

"Let's hope not. He's probably our only lead." - She affirmed, hopeful.

Outside, Lois was thinking with her legs across her desk, pencil on her ear, wondering: it was ironical that the two men that she wanted to talk to, were at this point in New York. She wanted to talk to Superman to get an exclusive but there was more to it. And for Clark, she wanted to know why he was being evasive, making up excuses to Perry for leaving the office and now this sudden trip to New York: Swann Foundation? What it had to do with the Metropolis Fashion incident? How could they be related? And strangely Superman was there for the rescue….

Somewhere in New Jersey in an abandoned warehouse:

Two men were making surveillance around the warehouse when they saw someone coming.

"He's coming. Let him in."

A man approached the warehouse looking around to see if anyone was watching him. When he was confident that no one was tracking him, he entered the warehouse. He approached all the men around.

"Do you have it?" – Corben spoke addressing to one of them.

"Here it is." – handling the remaining half of Dragon Eye.

"Good." – Corben grabbed the half. He opened a suitcase where the other half was in it. He took the two halves, each one in his hands admiring the artifact when suddenly the two halves began to shine. Corben felt compelled to join the two halves and when he did, the two halves became a single medallion shining, rising and then suspended in the air. As a sort of instinct, Corben dazzled, admiring the medallion now complete, grabbed it and put it on his neck: he could feel his senses changing, hearing everything, seeing beyond the horizon and above all, he felt energy in him that he never had before.

Marveled by this new development, Corben declared. – "Now I know why you want this…Lex."

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Chapter 15:

Next Day, Fortress of Solitude, North Pole:

Superman was in a place, a part of his heritage which was a small, almost insignificant sample of one of the greatest but yet extinct civilizations of the galaxy: Krypton. He called it the Fortress of Solitude. He found it years ago when a meteor shower almost destroyed Earth: his biological father guided him to it. Thanks to his fortress, he was able to learn more about his home planet, its history and its knowledge and now he was using it for studying that medallion's story:

"Kelex, give me information about Jax-Ur, his biography and cross it with Earth's time reference." – Superman spoke to a little robot which took care of his fortress.

"Searching…Searching…Found 405 matches."

He shook his head in disbelief. - "Ok, I forgot there were more than one person with that name; Cross references with Earth and use Earth's chronological time system."

"Searching…1 match. Jax-Ur: born in 491 B.C in Kryptonopolis, Planet Krypton, Death in 444 B.C, actual Budapest, Romania, Planet Earth. Jax-Ur, son of Quel-Ur, was at the age of five…."

"Stop Kelex." – Superman ordered the robot as he noticed the robot giving unnecessary information. – "Skip ahead his childhood years and tell me why did he came to Earth and how did he died."

"Jax-Ur was the leader of Krypton military force when he persuaded an attempt to gain power by overcoming the High Council of Krypton but he was stopped. After a trial, he was convicted to exile to Earth."

"Why Earth? Why was not the Phantom Zone?" – Superman asked confused.

"Considered to be a primitive civilization and for the permanent wars which humans were always on. The phantom zone, technology used by the High Council to carry these kinds of sentences was only invented centuries after, by your father, Jor-El."

Superman wondered feeling surprised. – "Being Jax-Ur a kryptonian, under the effects of yellow sun, he would start to manifest powers like mine."

"Correct. His departure from Krypton to Earth was supervised by Krypton's elite guard. Before he arrived to Earth, Jax-Ur was exposed to a chamber, losing immediately his powers. This chamber emits a radiation that kills a certain proteins in Kryptonian structural cells; these proteins are the ones responsible for Kryptonian to gain powers. This condition is permanent."

"But he had powers …"- Superman stated confused viewing the files at screen's computer. – "The records from a local temple show that Jax-Ur had powers."

"Jax-Ur received a medallion whose properties were able to Jax-Ur regain his abilities like a normal Kryptonian under a yellow sun."

"How did he have access to that kind of technology?" – Superman continued the questioning.

"Through Mala, the chief of security of elite-guard of Krypton's high Council: It's only proven that Mala was involved with Jax-Ur only after her death. Mala provided the medallion and since Mala was responsible for reports of Jax-Ur activities to the High Council, Krypton never suspected anything about Jax-Ur activities here on Earth."

"So How did Jax-Ur die?"

"After Jax-Ur gained power, he started to gather people of his trust, humans but one of them betrayed him. According to our intelligence, this human had a romantic relationship with Mala: the jealousy of the relationship between Mala and Jax-Ur by this human, lead him to kill Jax-Ur. One night during Jax-Ur's sleep, this human took his medallion and then killed Jax-Ur. Knowing this, Mala was outraged and searched him to kill him but she failed and also died by this human hands."

"Tragedy…"- Superman wondered talking to himself. –"What happened to this man?" – He asked after snapping out of his thoughts.

"He died shortly after. According to our information, his sister knowing about this story separated the halves of the medallion, each one to a location uncertain to never a situation like this happen again."

"Why didn't the High Council retrieved the medallion back to Krypton?"- Superman asked, intrigued.

"It was retrieved back to Krypton. After some time, Krypton's elite guard was able to retrieve the medallion back to Krypton."

Superman was taken aback raising an eyebrow. - "What??..."- He made a pause; searching through his files. – "It seems that your information is wrong. The medallion or Dragon Eye is here, on Earth."

"Unable to explain: There is no data about a second coming to Earth."

"Dead end…"- Superman stated, frustrated. The plot was going more confusing by the minute: the medallion was retrieved back to Krypton but somehow it was on Earth, again. Why? There was a missing link: he just had to find it. – "Who had access to the Dragon Eye on Krypton?" – He asked as his reporter instincts began to kick.

"The High Council and the high ranks of military forces."

"hmmm…..After Jax-Ur's attempt to overthrown the High Council, was there any situation similar to this one?"

Kelex: "Searching…Searching…1 match found."

"And?..." – He expected Kelex to finally answer to his question.

"General Zod, born in Kandor, A.C 1938, head of the Krypton's military forces from 1971 to 1980, Earth's chronological reference. He too tried to take power from the High Council but also failed and he was too exiled but not to Earth but to the Phantom Zone."

"The Phantom Zone was an invention from my father. Maybe Zod thought that if his plans of world domination failed in Krypton, he could escape to Earth or he didn't know about the Phantom Zone and if he was ever exiled, he though about Earth and sent the medallion back to Earth. That's why there were several expeditions to find the medallion but not only until a few years ago, were had had they discovered." – Superman concluded.

Superman left the room leaving Kelex, the little robot behind him. He thought how things were starting to make sense. The medallion, Corben and Lex: That's why Lex was chasing the medallion: the power that thing had. It was the only thing that matter to Lex: the insurance company was probably just a bonus. Now it was all very clear: He remembered when Lex was exposed to black kryptonite showing his dark side for the first time. He remembered that dark side of Lex saying that he wanted the world and now he had that chance. Still he wondered how Lex knew about the existence of the medallion.

Suicide Slums, Metropolis:

The worst place in town: Metropolis considered to be the city of tomorrow, full of skyscrapers, the latest technology, mega-events, had too its rots: the suicide slums.

"He's arrived."

"Well, send him in." – Corben gestured. Once the man got in that abandoned warehouse, Corben nodded. – "Now, Now, the notorious Lex Luthor…"- Corben making a gesture like Lex was a sort of a King. Corben saw Mercy too and nodded.- "Mercy…"

"So what's the courtesy of your visit, Luthor?" – Corben teased.

Lex looked annoyed. Corben knew why he was there for.

"The artifact…where is it?" – Lex spoke with an icy tone. Clearly he wasn't for games.

Corben sensing Lex's attitude, adopted too the icy tone: "The money…where is it?"

Lex turned to Mercy and nodded which caused Mercy to show a small suitcase, opened it and show it to Corben.

"A Vision to my eyes." – Corben smiled deviously while grabbing the suitcase. He turned away with the suitcase but stopped when Lex began to talk.

"I believe that you are forgetting something…I'll say… a certain medallion…"- Lex remarked sarcastic and extended his arm to collect the medallion.

"You see, I always wondered why you wanted the medallion: chasing a legend, a fairy tale how an ordinary man gain so much power. I thought it was an extravaganza coming from you like any other rich guy but yesterday I found out why you want the Dragon Eye: but the thing is I can't handle it to you." – Corben stated. Lex was taken back with Corben's statement. If in the beginning he didn't like the situation, then he hated it.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" - Lex yelled as anger was now clouding his judgment.

"Well, things have changed…" - Corben spoke, looking directly now at Lex. – "You see, this medallion here has a few things that I find really good: I don't know…super-hearing, super-vision, super-strength, invulnerability and it keeps coming more!!" – He spoke excited about his discovery as he walked around the warehouse and finally heading towards Lex. – "So the terms of our deal have changed." - He leaned forward, whispering in Lex's ear.

Lex looked at him, furious but he tried to clam himself down. - "What are they?" – He asked knowing that probably Corben would ask something almost intangible.

"LexCorp for a start." – Corben stated flatly.

"YOU WHAT? WHY YOU MESIRABLE…" - Lex tried to punch him but Corben grabbed Lex's fist. He started to pressure Lex's fist causing obviously pain to Lex.

"On second thought, there's nothing of you that I want. With this…" – his other hand was holding the medallion in his neck. – "…I can have everything." - He let go Lex on the floor, still feeling pain in his hand feeling humiliated.

Lex knew that Corben was right: with that level of power, the sky was the limit and even that could be reached. He was losing the control of the situation and he had to come with something real fast. And then it hit his mind as he saw a front page of one newspaper.

"No, you can't everything." – Lex stated, smiling.

"What?...What do you mean?" – He frowned in surprise, seeing Lex's expression shifting from the anger to amusement.

"Well, as long as he's here, there's no way you can have everything." –Lex grabbed the newspaper, pointing to the front page.

"Superman? I can beat the crap out of him anytime." – Corben stated with pride and conviction as if it was obvious.

"Than prove it. Show me what you got." – Lex challenged.

"I will." - He stated accepting the challenge, glaring at Lex.

Lex thought how well he turned the situation to his side: one possible problem was turning now a solution for his other problem – Superman know to the public: Naman to him. He couldn't predict that were Superman's real intentions but Naman was meant to rule the world. He had to stop it: Superman conveniently appeared at Swann's Foundation when Clark Kent was there with the interest about Dragon Eye. Superman is Naman. Period. Then Corben was to show him what Superman could really do and with a little of luck maybe they would finished each other and he would get the medallion back, something that in his mind, it always belong to him.

Daily Planet, Metropolis:

Lois sat in her desk in complete frustration looking for the exclusive of the century: Superman. But he was always one step ahead of her. He wouldn't stay long enough so she could get an interview. She had to do something about it: but it wasn't only the interview that she wanted. She wanted Superman himself. There's something about him that she couldn't explain: familiar, maybe? She didn't know what it was but she desperately wanted to find out.

"You look miserable Lois!" – Her thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy.

"Ah, it's you Jimmy." – She stated complete oblivious to him.

"What's going on?" – Jimmy asked.

She wasn't in the mood to share her thoughts with Jimmy, he was just a Kid: he couldn't possibly understand.

"Superman, uh?" – Jimmy questioned when he saw Lois with a front page with a picture of Superman.

"Yeah." - Lois finally admitted. – "It's just…" - she waved her hands in the air as a sign of frustration. – "… I'm after this guy all week and I can't get him anywhere."

"I understand. I'm trying to get a decent photo of Superman to get Perry's attention and to post it on the Superman's unofficial webpage forum. I'm a member there." – Jimmy stated showing him too a sign of disappointment. –"If I was only some kind of a prophet."

"That would help…"- Lois spoke ironically, expressing her annoyance as she looked again to the FrontPage. – "Unless I have psychic powers the only I can do is to…" - and than it hit her: She didn't do everything to get a Superman exclusive.

Two hours later at the Metropolis harbor:

"Look out!" – As the man spotted one car coming real fast without control. The car was hitting several warehouses walls causing massive damage. As the fisherman saw the car without control he immediately called 911 and as if the situation wasn't bad, the car fall from the peer dropping at the sea: it was now sinking with a woman in there screaming for help.

Daily Planet:

Clark had just arrived at the Daily Planet at went straight to Perry's Office:

"May I, Perry?" – Clark knocked on the door.

"Already here?" – He frowned at Clark's sudden appearance but he quickly snap out of it. – "Yeah c'mon in… So what's the news?"

"Well, I can't tell you much right now but in the meantime, I want to give this to you." - Clark handled a CD to Perry.

"What is this?" – He asked as he looked at the CD.

"Something we've been chasing quite a time." - Clark thoughts were now interrupted as he could hear a distress call to 911 saying that a car had fallen from the Metropolis harbor was sinking fast and one woman was inside it. – "Perry got to go…Something came up – he affirmed while was running.

"Hey Kent!!...KENT!! Damn it!!"– He got up, seeing Clark running away and then looked at the CD. – "What is this?"

He flew away to the Metropolis harbor where the car was sinking: in fact, the car had already sunk so that Superman went straight to the water, diving and searching for the car. He founded it seeing a woman and to his surprise a familiar face: Lois Lane. He approached the car, grabbed it and carried it to the surface and then to the ground of the Metropolis Harbor. He opened the door with some difficult as it was jammed from the several hits that the car suffered. He pulled her out of the car and lay her down on the ground so that she could rest for a while. He could see that Lois was breathing with difficulty.

"Are you okay, Miss?" – His tone voice was clearly expressing his worries about her; he couldn't disguise it no matter how he wanted to.

"Yeah…no problem …"- she spoke still catching up her breath. – "I think I had enough with swim lessons for today."

"Ok, it seems that you're okay." – He looked at her, looking for signs of wounds. As he was looking at her, she looked at him and their eyes fixed on each other. He suddenly shifted his eyes from her. – "I'm sorry my dashing off, but probably there's more people in trouble."

And he was preparing himself to fly away, Lois exclaimed: "Hold it right there mister!"

Superman couldn't help to feel surprised that order coming from her. She was obviously chasing him for quite sometime otherwise she wouldn't lose control of her car purposely: the aqualung in her car was suspicious enough for him to see that.

"Yes?"

Lois was too, surprised by her sudden order given to the man: "Sorry about that but is it possible to get an interview?" – The bossy attitude shifted to a friendlier one.

"I don't know, well the thing is…" – he spoke hesitantly but Lois cut him off.

"It will just take 5 minutes. C'mon! Please?" – Her facial expression morphed from the excitement to the expectation.

"Ok…"- he accepted apprehensively. He wasn't in the mood for an interview and above all he was stunned how she still had so much power on him: it seemed he would be always a sucker for her.

"Great!" – She sounded enthusiastic but she realized that she was all soap and hadn't anything to conduct the interview. – "But I don't have anything to start with…" - she stated with a little disappointment but she looked at him and saw a solution to her problem. – "Not a problem. You'll give me a ride home."

Superman frowned at her suggestion. - "Excuse me?"

"If it's okay with you of course." – She sensed his admiration: for him, the surprises kept coming: even if wanted to get out of there he actually couldn't say no to her.

"No, it's not a problem." - Somehow, she always managed to surprise him. – "Mind if I?"– He signaled to carry her, asking for permission.

"Not at all." – She declared. Superman grabbed and carrying her on his arms, he began to fly.

"Wow!" – She exclaimed. – "Talking about personal transportation!!" – He had to smile at that one.

"Where do you live?" – He asked: he perfectly knew where she lived but it was Clark Kent who knew, not Superman.

"Yeah, right, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." – And she gave him directions to her apartment.

They arrived at her apartment. While she changed her clothes, he looked around: it was the second time he was there in such short time. He was looking again at those photos that he saw days before: Funny how Destiny was able to put him and Lois together as if it was meant to be, a connection that could walk through time and space. His thoughts were interrupted by Lois when she began to talk.

"Sorry about the waiting…Can we start?" – She sat on her couch.

"Sure." – He declared.

"Are you going to stand there?" – She asked as she saw him standing up. He finally took a seat. – "There are some many questions which I don't know where to start." – She said honestly: this was one of those rare times when Lois Lane didn't know what to say.

"You're the reporter." – He stated. – "But I believe, you should start with the easy ones."

"Right, what was I thinking?" – She whispered. – "So what's your name?"

"People call me Superman…the name that appeared on the front-page of the Daily Planet, the article you wrote." – He affirmed.

"You read my work…"- she declared surprised.

"It's the Daily Planet, one of the world's most renowned newspapers. It's hard not to know your work." – a moment of silence followed his statement, both eyeing each other: On one side Lois was sensing something she could only describe as familiar and on the other side, Superman was looking at her trying to decipher her mind, her thoughts but quickly snapped out of it and afraid that she somehow would suspect something about him, he spoke.

"Aren't there anymore questions?"

"What?..." – she asked still distracted but quickly she regain her attention on the interview. – "…yeah, there are… anyway where are you from? Metropolis, out of town…?"

"You could say that I'm out of town." – He was cautious. He didn't want to let out too much information so that the public won't be in mass hysteria: reveling that he was an alien, the paranoia already coming from a part of the society with conspiracy theories would gain strength.

"And your powers? Is it your suit?"

"No, it's my body. It acts as a solar battery: that's what gives me these abilities."

"Fly, Super-Speed, Super-Strength… any there more powers?" – wondering what else he could do.

"Yes… heat-vision, artic breath, invulnerability… "

"So how the Man of Steel does spend his free-time?"

"I don't see how this going to help you in your interview." – He tried to be evasive but he knew how determined she was: he could sense how intrigued she was about him like anyone else but somehow he felt she was more curious about him than anyone else.

"Any information coming from you is valid…straight from the source. And people want to know a little more about you." – She stated, her curiosity was making her bolder.

"I see." – He smiled. But he regained the serious posture. – "Miss Lane, I'm here to help people: I'm not a messiah, I'm not a two-headed monster and I'm certainly not here to eat people as I have seen in some tabloids." – He got up from the couch where he was standing and headed to the window: Each step he took, the anxiety grown on him, hoping any minute she would stop him for more questions.

"Already leaving? But there are so many questions!" – She got up almost desperate to continue the interview.

"There isn't much else to say." – He stated. – "I'm sure that you deal with this information the best way you can. I'll say goodbye for now."

"How can I contact you?" – She asked and he stopped and turned, facing her.

"I'll be around…." - he was about to leave when he decided to turn around to speak. – "And miss Lane?"

"Yes?" – She asked hopeful that he would stay, changing his mind.

"Next time you try to contact me; don't deliberately throw yourself at the river, ok?"

"You knew?" – She questioned stunned.

Superman smiled and nodded. - "I'll keep in touch."- And he flew away.

She didn't waste any time and began writing her article about the greatest story of the century: she wrote it as quick as possible and headed back to Daily Planet, driving her car like a mad man, skipping red signs, ignoring sidewalks: fortunately for her, no police was there to see her violating traffic regulations. She arrived at the Planet and headed straight to the elevator. She skipped ahead of everyone who was in the line, in spite of the protests of the people standing there.

"I don't do lines." – She stated flatly as the elevator's door closed.

The elevator went up and to Lois, it felt like an eternity: Once the elevator opened the door, Lois went straight to Perry's office like an unstoppable hurricane.

"Perry, I got the story of the century: Superman!!" – She was completely excited.

"What? Superman? Already have it!" – He stated clearly not excited as Lois was.

"Already have it??" – She was in complete shock: so much trouble, so much work and at the very end she was beaten.

"yeah, one of our reporters made the interview with Superman."

"Who?" – She questioned as she still couldn't believe that someone had skip ahead of her.

"Kent…"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Chapter 16:

Daily Planet:

"KENT??" – Lois yelled. She couldn't believe it: not only she was beaten; she was beaten by her partner work, the country boy. It drove her mad. – "You said that he didn't interview him!!" – She began shouting.

"What can I say? He called it a surprise…" – Perry shrugged.

"Where is he?" – She asked, annoyed, mad as hell, looking around hoping to see him.

"In his desk." – Perry stated pointing the direction to her: she walked out of Perry's Office again like a hurricane straight to Clark and once she got there she tossed the newspaper to Clark's desk, to his keyboard, to more precise.

"What's the meaning of this?" – By her tone voice, Clark realized that she was mad as hell. He looked at the FrontPage: now he knew why she was mad. He removed the front-page from his keyboard and continued working as if nothing happened. He didn't even bother to look at her but he knew she wasn't going to let it go easily.

He thought about giving an interview to someone to clear the facts about Superman but whoever was, it had to be someone he could trust: meaning Lois, Chloe or even Perry. But there was a trouble: All three were great reporters. Perry was the most experienced and for that, he would use some his tactics and probably, Perry would make him slip something that he didn't want anyone to know. Chloe? Too personal and besides, she was once suspicious about him being Superman and for that she was no longer an option which left only Lois. Problem? Too determined, too curious and above all, too persistent: meaning, she doesn't know when to stop. She would keep digging until she found something about him and that could not only jeopardize his dual-identity but also put her in danger. He wondered who else he could give an interview until it finally hit him: himself. He was a reporter, working for one of the most important newspapers of the world and above all, he could control the information that he wanted to pass to the public. The only risk was somehow, people think he "worked" with Superman but that was a risk that he was willing to take.

"Well??" – She asked, crossing her arms, impatient, hoping for some explanation.

"It's an interview." – He stated without looking: knowing well Lois as he did, he knew she was going to be mad but not this mad.

"Oh really?? And I thought it was SOME CUTTING-EDGE SMALLVILLE HUMOR…"– She commented ironically, waving her hands in the air making several people turning their attention on Clark and Lois.

"I don't know why you're making such a deal out of this." – He stated, maintaining his coolness about the situation while still writing.

Lois put her hands on his chair and made it spin so that she could face him and obligate him to look at her: "Well, first all we are a team even if you don't like it and second this was my exclusive." – as the discussion went along, the attention of everyone in that newsroom was in to those two.

"Your exclusive?" – He raised his eyebrows in surprise: she was definitely mad. - Since when? – He asked curious.

"Since ever!" – She shouted.

Clark shook in disbelief: "I'm not going to listen to this." – He declared as he got up and walk out of there.

Lois didn't give up and went after him. –"Why not? Because I'm right?"

Clark entered the conference room and when she said that, he faced her.

"You? Right?" - He was stunned. – "Don't make me laugh." - He remarked sarcastically. – "How come?" – He asked interested.

"Well…Because I am right." – She replied slightly hesitant: She couldn't come up with a better explanation.

"Yeah, I forgot, Lois Lane is always right." – He laughed mordantly. – "Why do I get the feeling this isn't just about the article?"

"What?" - She asked confused. She didn't get where the conversation was going.

"I don't know…maybe there's something more than the interview itself. Maybe someone got a crush on tights." – He smiled, teasing her: he was going under her skin and he loved her, something that Lois was a master and often do it when he was in Smallville.

"What??" – She glared perplexed: she couldn't believe him. – First all, I don't have a crush on Superman and second from what I can see the jealous one here is you!" - She pointed.

"Me? Jealous?" - He rolled his eyes, shook his head: The act of coolness was disappearing as he didn't want to admit it, but somehow he was feeling jealous of…himself. Somehow he thought that Lois was way too interested in Superman just for the story. – "Get a grip, Lois! You aren't the center of the universe but I see that a guy in tights that make you feel like that." – He continued to mock her, a little annoyed.

"JERK!!" – she yelled at him and she continue her insults to him but he ignored them as he began focusing on her, looking at her from the head to her feet; her black skirt combined with her blank shirt, clearly revealed, a woman in shape, desirable to every man and he was no exception. He realized that she was approaching as she continued to offense him and he began smelling her perfume that she always put in her neck and the smell of her hair: she was driving him crazy, attracting him, and pulling him to her like a black-hole sucking everything.

"Pigheaded!!" – the last insult directed to him before she realized, they were really close to point that they were feeling each other breath: a moment of silence followed and then an inexplicable driving force made Clark put quickly one hand on her face and the other one around her and then he kissed her. She didn't have time to react and at first, she tried to resist because she was still mad at him but it didn't take long to her resistance fall, kissing with the same passion as Clark was kissing her. After the long kiss leaving Lois almost breathless, Clark pulled her hair back, a gesture he used to make back in those Smallville days. Realizing what just happened Clark knew that he screw all the effort that he was doing to protect her by pushing her away: He gave in to the temptation.

"I'm sorry." – He apologized. – "That won't happen again." – He stated trying to be as composed as he could be and left the conference room running leaving Lois alone.

Lois still somehow stunned by the kiss stayed behind but snapped out of the "hypnosis" state and ram to the door calling for him: "Clark?? Clark??" – But he was already gone.

Outside, everyone watched the whole scene, including Chloe: At her side was Jimmy and Cat Grant approached them.

"Time to pay…" - Cat extended her hand.

"This sucks big time." – Jimmy replied, annoyed.

"What?" – Chloe asked confused.

"Jimmy and I made a bet when they were going to kiss. Remember Jimmy, 200 bucks." - She explained as she saw the confusion in Chloe. – "Are you blind? Since day one, I'm telling to everyone about those two".

"Hey, Cat. New bet: when they are going to have sex: double or nothing." – Jimmy smiled hoping for a payback.

"What?" – Chloe asked in absolute shock.

"You never learn do you?" –Cat looked at him, resolute to make another bet. – "You're on, bro!!" – Jimmy and Cat shook hands.

At the conference's room door Lois was still trying to visualize Clark but he wasn't there anymore: instead, all the Daily Planet staff was looking at her.

"What?? Don't you have anything better to do?"- She asked, aggravated: her question made everyone to resume their tasks and then she closed herself in the conference room: she was confused about his behavior, something that wasn't right.

She wondered: "Why Clark? Why are you doing this? You aren't like this." – remembering the Smallville days.

Smallville, July 2006.

3 A.M: Clark couldn't get any sleep since he was concerned about Lois's behavior back at the Talon. Lana couldn't appear in worse time.

He tried somehow to understand Lois's strange behavior: Although their friendship was sometimes a little grumpy, still she never acted like that and he didn't know what to do and Chloe's words made him even more confused.

He was wrapped in his thoughts when he heard a door opening: Lois.

Still lie down on the couch; he turned around pretending to be sleeping, taking Chloe's advice of the Lane hurricane settling down.

As Lois entered, she realized Clark lay down on the couch, his back facing her: she climbed the stairs trying not make any noise but stopped and went back just to take a peek at Clark. She could see him sleeping peacefully on that couch.

"Why can you get out of the worship-Lana-Lang's-ground-beneath-her-feet stage?" – She thought as she waved her head in a sign of frustration and she went to bed.

As she closed the door of his bedroom, he got up and climbed the stairs and stopped in front of the door: Doubt was in his mind as in one moment he decided to enter but immediately after, he stepped back. He stood there for moments on the same spot, fearful, anxious, and unaware of what to do.

He could see the light coming from the bedroom but eventually the light ceased as he sensed, she lay down in bed. He stepped back again with Chloe's words echoing in his mind: "Talk to Lois but not now. Trust me on this one." - And headed back to the living room and sat on the couch.

He couldn't get any sleep, shifting positions on the couch trying to find the right one to get some sleep: pillow, no pillow, turning around but nothing.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours and still he couldn't sleep as a mixture of voices echoing in his mind:

"_C'mon Smallville, don't pretend that you hadn't anything to do with Lana. From the way that she looked at you, all it was left for Lana was to bring a shooting squad."_

"_I'm sorry Lois but I didn't have anything to do with Lana."_

"_You didn't? Really?"_

"_Yeah Lois, nothing to do with Lana."_

"_Ok if you say so."_

"_What just happen? Where's Lois?"_

"_She left…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Clark Kent, you are sometimes short sighted, aren't you?"_

"_Listen Clark, I'm not the one who are giving you any explanations. Talk to Lois but not now. Trust me on this one."_

"_Chloe?? What's going with Lois?"_

Time passed by and Clark finally gave up and got up and went to the Kitchen to prepare breakfast: after a few minutes, he was sit, eating his breakfast when Martha showed up.

"Good morning…" – Martha declared slightly surprised but as she looked at her son, she noticed something happened. – "Is everything ok?" – She questioned as she started to prepare her breakfast, trying to make Clark confess what was troubling him.

"I'm fine…" – he stated but unconvincing.

Martha eyed him suspiciously, only confirming her already uncertainties when she saw a lousily expression on Clark. – "Are you sure?" – She insisted.

Clark looked at his mother and realized she wasn't letting it go. He lowered his head gaining courage to confess. – "Lois…"- He finally confessed.

"Why?" – Martha asked confused. She was too busy last night to realize the discussion between her son and Lois.

"Well, I was talking with Lois and Chloe and Lana show up." – Clark replied.

"Lana?" – Clark could see his father's worried expression as Jonathan showed up in the Kitchen.

"Yeah and we talked. Lana is leaving Smallville and it's because of me." – He said, slightly sad.

Jonathan tried somehow cheering his son. – "Son, I think…"

Clark interrupted Jonathan knowing what he was about to say: "Believe me Dad, she couldn't be more explicit. And then after Lana left; Lois started asking questions about her and why she left: after I explained to her that I had nothing to do with Lana, she took off: I can't figure out why." – He shook his head, in sign of doubt.

"And then after Lois left the talon, Chloe began with her sarcastic remarks: Must run in the family". – He stated feeling frustrated unaware of what to do.

Martha began to smile, understanding what was going on. Clark realized about Martha's smile and asked: "What?"

"Nothing." –Martha replied acting as if she was in complete ignorance.

Clark was about asking again to his mother what was that all about the smile but Martha didn't give him any chance.

"Now, you had your breakfast. It's time to do your chores". – She ordered. – "Now!" – Martha ordered his son again seeing him completely incredulous. Clark gave up and went out side to begin his chores.

Minutes passed and the Kents were eating their breakfast in silence. Intrigued by the conversation between his son and wife, Jonathan asked: "What's going with Clark?"

Martha smiled at his question but remained silent as Lois entered the Kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Kent!" – She looked at Clark but ignored him and sat down on a chair in the kitchen's table.

"Good morning, Lois!"- the kents replied at the same time

"Breakfast?"- Martha asked her.

"Yeah, I'm starving." – Martha smiled at her affirmation.

Martha prepared Lois's breakfast: Lois picked up the journal that Jonathan left on the table and began reading it.

"So Lois, what are your plans for today?"- Martha asked curious.

"Nothing special, just hanging out with Chloe…" – Lois answered to Martha's question but she heard someone coming from the outside, calling for Jonathan.

"Hey dad, there's something wrong with the tractor. It doesn't work and I really need…" – Clark stopped talking as he stepped in the kitchen and realized Lois was standing there. They stood there motionless looking at each other, silently until Jonathan spoke.

"What's the problem, son?"

"I don't know dad, it's something about the gear box." – he spoke as he diverted his look from Lois to his father but again he looked at Lois: she never diverted her look from her. The eyes were studying each other's reactions: Lois was uncomfortable but she could feel that Clark was in even more uncomfortable than she was.

In his mind, the feeling of doubt was dominating unsure of what to say but again those words echoed in his mind.

"_Listen Clark, I'm not the one who are giving you any explanations. Talk to Lois but not now. Trust me on this one."_

"Excuse me but I have work to do. I'll see you outside Dad." – Clark affirmed giving a last glance at Lois, taking Chloe's advice: that wasn't the moment to talk.

"Sure, Son. I'll be there in a moment."- Jonathan declared.

After Jonathan ate his breakfast, he too excuse himself and walked outside leaving Lois and Martha alone.

With this situation going on, Martha decided to intervene.

"Lois, is everything all right?"

Lois respected Martha, considering her as mother she never had but she wasn't comfortable enough to discuss what was troubling her: Clark.

Martha seeing Lois uncomfortable, declared. - "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sneak into your life…" - she got up to clear the table but stopped when Lois began talking.

"No, No...It's okay…it's just…" – Lois was still hesitant discussing the matter with Martha: still she considered almost her mother and since this was a girl talk, she would understand: "I'm not very comfortable talking this with you, Mrs. Kent."

Martha smiled at her hesitation and asked. - "It is about Clark, Isn't it?"

Lois looked surprised. Seeing Lois's expression, Martha explained. - "Clark was talking about you before you entered the kitchen."

Lois understood now the situation. -"oh! I see…"

"Clark told me about your little discussion yesterday at the Talon. He told me about your tempest about Lana and I can see why. You have feelings for him haven't you?"- Martha asked while looking at Lois carefully, studying her.

Lois was taken by surprise again by Martha's directness: "I…I…I wouldn't call exactly feelings…" - she tried to mislead Martha but looking at her, she immediately sensed Martha wasn't buying it.

"I just wished he could move on with his life." -She admitted. – "I'm surprised that Clark hasn't already a pedestal of Lana in his room. Yesterday at the talon when I saw them it looked like when I saw them together for the first time almost two years ago. He's still mooning all over her. God, how long he's mooning for her? Five? Ten years?" – looking at Martha's face. – "Did you ever consider a shrink for him? Because it's not healthy."

"Lois!" – Martha exclaimed but she could understand how she felt. – "Lois, I understand what you are going through but listen what I have to say." – She reached for Lois's hands. – "Clark and Lana still have issues to solve between them but things are changed: Clark realized that Lana and he weren't meant to happen. Clark changed since that second meteor shower from last year. He may be a little short sighted when it comes to women but give him time. Don't be too hard on him: he's going through a bad phase." – Lois saw the tenderness in Martha's eyes when she talked about Clark and comprehend the scenario: she had to be a little more patient.

After the breakfast, Lois went with Martha to the Talon helping Martha with some tasks. At almost 12:00 Pm, Chloe showed up at the Talon.

"Hello? Anybody out here?"

"C'mon in Chlo'. I'm just wrapping up a few things here and I'll be ready for lunch." – Lois spoke from the storage.

After a few minutes, Lois was ready and both went to lunch.

At the restaurant, they both were on chit-chat type of conversation until there wasn't any subject of conversation, Lois picked up last night's event.

"Why did you have brought up Lex conversation yesterday?" – Lois asked, catching Chloe off guard but rapidly she composed herself.

"It was a good time as any other." – Chloe stated.

"sure, if I were you, I would pick it when…"

Chloe interrupted looking annoyed: "Ok, so when would you pick it up?"

"I don't know, later…"- she shrugged.

"You…don't…know?"- Chloe asked with a tone of irony. – "Now there's a front page. – She declared still using that tone of irony.

Lois smiled annoyed: "Funny, Funny…you know how Clark feels about Lex."

"Yes, I know how Clark feels about Lex." - Chloe replied. – "But still I had to try."

"You were being hasty." - Lois concluded before drinking the water in her glass.

"So do you." – Chloe quickly replied.

"Excuse me??" – She asked awkwardly, not understanding Chloe's intentions.

"Well, I don't know…maybe a jealous scene of a certain L.L to a C.K." – Again Chloe spoke ironically.

"you don't know what you're talking." – She answered easily taking a defensive attitude.

"C'mon Lois, admit it. You have jealous at Clark about Lana." – Chloe stated, convinced of what she was talking: she saw the desire of her cousin the day before when Clark and Lois finish their dance. But what was troubling Chloe was the fact that Lois wasn't admitting it.

"Jealous? Me? Riiighht!!" – Lois rolled her eyes.

"I never fought, you were the jealous type."

"I'M NOT!!"- Lois yelled but realized she was grabbing everyone's attention and so she lowered her head and lowered her voice tone almost whispering. – "I'm not the jealous type and I'm certainly not jealous of Lana about farm boy."

"Believe in whatever you want Lois: I know what I saw." – Chloe declared, convinced.

"Buy a pair of glasses!" – She remarked ironically. She didn't want to discuss this matter with her cousin because somehow feared that her cousin would still have feelings for Clark. – "Can we change subject?"

"Not yet…" - Chloe looked strongly at Lois. – "Listen Lois, the worse thing you can do is trying to protect me. I'm not Lucy." – She stated. – So if you have feelings for him then fight for him. Period: end of story. I'm sick and tired of people trying to protect me. Better yet, even if you aren't trying to protect me, at least be honest to yourself about your feelings. – She got up and left the room leaving Lois completely perplexed, looking at Chloe leaving the restaurant.

After the lunch, Lois headed back to the Talon helping Martha in some tasks.

After this, they went to Kent farm. As soon as they arrived, Martha went to kitchen and Lois sat in a chair in the porch admiring the view.

She could see Clark: a little far away but still visible, helping his father with the farm chores. For long minutes, she stood there watching him working, remembering Martha's words earlier in that morning. So she decided to go to Clark. After a long walk, she finally managed to get there.

Clark saw her approaching.

"Hi."

"Hi." - He replied weakly. He didn't know what else to say.

"Clark…" "Lois…"- they spoke at the same time: they smiled embarrassed at the synchronic of their voices.

"Look I didn't come here to bit you or anything like that…"- she began talking, taking the initiative.

"You're not?" - He genuinely asked. Lois rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I know I overreacted…"

Clark interrupted Lois: "I think overreact is an understatement…"

"Will you stop?" – She asked, demanding Clark to shut up. – "It's hard for me as it is. I overreacted about yesterday and I want to say I'm sorry. There! It's done." – She turned her back to Clark and started walking.

"Lois." – By hearing his voice, Lois stopped. She turned again, facing Clark smiling at her. – "Care for some companion?"

Lois didn't talk as Clark understood her answer coming from her smile. They went home together without saying anything as if the simple fact of having each other company would be enough to make them happy.

When they reached the house, Jonathan was expecting them with aggravated expression.

"Dad, what's going on?" – Clark asked intrigued by Jonathan's serious expression.

"A tornado. I just saw the weather broadcast and they predicted a tornado coming to this area, tomorrow." – Jonathan stated.

Clark and Lois looked at each other confused after they saw the sky. - "Tomorrow? A tornado? Look at to the sky, dad. There isn't a single cloud in the sky. – Clark stated confused, still looking at the sky.

"My reaction was like yours when I heard it but even for the weathermen, it's strange. We're going to have dinner and then we have to start to make preparations for the upcoming storm. Son, I know that you're exhausted but we have to prepare ourselves." – Jonathan stepped forward putting his hand on Clark's shoulder. – "I need you."

"Sure. I'll help you." – He replied.

They had dinner and after that they started immediately the preparations for the upcoming storm. It took a few hours for Jonathan, Martha and Clark to finish the preparations: Lois joined them too, helping them in whatever she could do.

It has almost midnight when they finished the arrangements. Clark looking terribly tired went outside and lay down on the porches net. It was something that he didn't do for quite sometime: he used to do it while the hot Kansas's summers nights watching the moonlight and feel from time to time a fresh breeze; but this was something that he didn't do for the last couple of summers: they were quite intense, sort of speak.

Soon after, the front door opened and Lois joined him, sitting in a chair beside him.

"Hey." – She spoke, a little awkward not really knowing what to say.

"Hi." – He showed a shy smile.

"You look awfully tired. It seems that you aren't used to this." – She observed him, seeing him tired, something she never saw before.

"Long, very long day." - He affirmed. Without his abilities, he was exhausted especially with the preparations for the upcoming storm.

"Wow, how I missed this moonlight." - She said looking up at the sky as the first clouds were starting to appear. - "In Metropolis, I don't have this kind of picture." – She spoke feeling nostalgic about her days in Smallville.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I missed it too." - And he yawned.

Still looking at the sky, for some unexplainable reason, possibly the environment surrounding her, she felt the need to confess. - "I never thought I could miss this place so much: Nowhereville. I can understand why Chloe loves this place so much: I remember when Chloe moved to Smallville and she told me how frustrated she was, being here. And then just a couple of months when I called her, she was absolutely happy with her life here: I asked her if she was taking any sort of prescription knowing how she felt earlier but she told me how cool this place was and how she met cool people to hang out with. At the beginning, I couldn't believe it but when I came to Smallville and I met you, I finally understood why Chloe was so happy here. It was you, Clark…"

She wanted to tell him but it was very hard for her: she was feeling vulnerable and weak and she hated it but she also knew the reason why she was feeling like that: Clark Kent. But she remembered Chloe words:

"_Listen Lois, the worse thing you can do is trying to protect me. I'm not Lucy." _

"_So if you have feelings for him then fight for him. Period: end of story. I'm sick and tired of people trying to protect me. Better yet, even if you aren't trying to protect me, at least be honest to yourself about your feelings."_

Chloe's words echoing in her mind made her hesitation disappear and she decided to reveal her feelings to Clark hoping that he would feel the same way but when she turned around to face him, she saw something completely unbelievable: Clark was sleeping.

"It seems you're missing the highlight for tonight news farm boy." - She shook her head incredulous, not believe what was happening to her: she was about to confess her feelings for him and he was sleeping.

She stood there for moments, looking at him, sleeping peacefully but her attention focused now to an opening door: Martha Kent.

Martha approached Lois realizing that Clark was sleeping: "It's getting late Lois, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow it's going to be a long day."

"You're right, Mrs. Kent. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." – Lois walked inside the house as she gave a last glance at Clark.

Martha approached Clark and put her hand on Clark's shoulder shaking him a little to wake him up: "Clark…Clark, sweetheart…" - Clark woke up.

"hummm…..What?" – He asked still half sleep.

"Honey, you feel asleep. It's late. Let's go inside. The first clouds have appeared and probably the storm will start in the next hours." – Martha stated.

"Yeah, mom." – Clark realized that Lois wasn't there with him. – "Where's Lois?"

"She went upstairs to her bed." – Martha replied.

"Ah, I must have slept while she was talking to me." – He put his hand on his forehead still sleepy.

"She went up a couple a minutes ago."

"I'm going to her bedroom just to apologize. She was talking and I feel asleep." – He got up and went directly to her bedroom. Once he got in front of her bedroom's door he knocked kindly twice hoping that she was still awake. He got no response and so he decided to take a peek but immediately he hesitated: a mental debate was on his mind once again whether he should come in her bedroom or not but this time he risked and he finally opened the door, silently but only to find her already in bed. He could only see her back.

"Already sleeping" – he thought. Before he closed the door quietly, he declared almost whispering: "Goodnight Lois."

Lois was still awake but Clark didn't realize that and she whispered after Clark closed the door: "Goodnight, Smallville."

In next morning, Lois got up and took a peek at the window which it had already wood boards but she was still able to see a dark sky now featuring as contrast to the previous day. She went to the Kitchen where there was a note from Martha saying that the Kents had already gone to the Talon.

After she had breakfast while thinking about Clark and Lex. Chloe was right: yes, Clark was sensitive when the subject was Lex but she knew that if she didn't push, Clark would never give other chance to Lex. The gratitude that she felt towards Lex because of her sister Lucy made her feel that she had to "pay that debt" soon.

Lois went to Smallville to meet Chloe and then go to the Talon to see if there was any kind of help needed.

On the way to the Talon:

"I'm going talk to Clark about Lex."– Lois stated taking Chloe by surprise.

"I thought we agree that matter would be handling later." – Chloe spoke still somehow surprise by her cousin's statement.

"I know but I thought about this and you're right: If we don't insist with Clark he will never give Lex other chance."

"yeah…"

"you don't sound convinced anymore. What's wrong?" – She asked sensing that Chloe wasn't so sure now.

"I don't know. I keep feeling that something's wrong about this."

Lois stopped: "you don't want this anymore..?"

Chloe still apprehensive: "I do, it's just…."

Lois interrupted Chloe: "Chloe, I feel a little like you but this is a chance for Lucy and for your mother and you to be together. Clark is going to understand this, ok?"

Chloe nodded still not too convinced: "yeah…"

After a few minutes they arrived at the Talon where the Kents were still making arrangements for the upcoming tempest.

"Hello everyone!" – Chloe greeted as she saw the Kents packing some stuff.

"Hi!"- Lois greeted too.

Jonathan and Martha replied at the same time: "Hi! "

"Have you prepared yourselves for the hurricane?" – Martha asked concerned: somehow her maternal instincts kicked when Chloe or Lois where around her.

"Yeah, Lois helped me with stuff back in the apartment." – Chloe assured.

"Where's Clark?" –Lois asked not seeing Clark.

"Clark is upstairs." – He turned away, in direction of Clark. – "Clark? Have you finished?" - He yelled.

"Not yet!" – He shouted.

"We're going upstairs. C'mon Chloe." – And both went upstairs to meet Clark.

When they reached the room, they saw Clark motionless looking at an empty room only with furniture.

"Lana's gone?" – She asked looking at the empty room.

Clark turned to Chloe and Lois, looking sad: yeah, Lana left Smallville a couple hours ago. Clark somehow felt guilty for Lana's disappearance: he told her everything and she rejected him. From Lois's point of view, she felt two things by looking at Clark: the first one was annoyance for Clark still mooning all over Lana and second one was sadness because she didn't want to see him like that.

"Anyway, it was her decision." – He smiled weakly. – "So… ready for today's event?" – shaking his thoughts for Lana.

"Yeah this is my first one, you know? I thought the hurricane season was over…" – Lois spoke with a mixture of anxiety and unease.

"Well…not exactly… last night before I went to bed, I was surfing on the net and the meteorologists said that they never seen anything like this before." – Chloe explained.

"Well that doesn't matter, what it matters it's coming our way. I still have to finish some stuff around here." – Clark stated.

"Need a hand?"

"Sure, why not?" – Clark said with a smile on his face.

"Clark, I'm going to the general store with your mother to see if it's still open: there are some things that we still need." – Jonathan yelled from downstairs. - "We will be back in half an hour."

"Ok, dad."

"I'm going with your parents Clark. They probably need some help too." – She stated. – "Mr. Kent, I'm coming with you." – She shouted while going downstairs leaving Clark and Lois alone.

"So what do you want me to do?" – She asked looking around the room.

"You could wrap up those things over there." – Clark spoke pointing some boxes to Lois.

Lois and Clark were now doing their tasks. After a few minutes of unusual silence, Lois broke the silence:

"Have you ever thought of giving Lex another chance?" – She asked. Not being a woman of subterfuge, she decided to be direct on this subject.

Clark stopped. He was taken back knowing where the conversation was going. First Chloe and now Lois. – "Why?" – He asked defensively.

"Lex is being a good friend to me and Chloe…"

Clark interrupted Lois: "Why are you doing this?" – She could see his expression aggravated.

"Chloe and I made a deal with Lex." – She finally admitted: she wasn't a woman of secrets and for that she decided to make things clear.

"What??" – He asked stunned.

"Lex promised us to help my sister and aunt. He can pull a few strings and can get a full pardon for my sister and a treatment for my aunt's condition." – She stated looking at Clark.

"For what reason is he going to help you?" – Clark asked still aggravated.

"Your friendship." – She stated.

"My friendship??" – He asked perplexed. – "Since when does he want my friendship? Sorry, I have a hard time believing it. And you Lois…" - he made a pause: it was too much information for him to deal with. – "…you know how I feel about Lex!"

"I did this for my sister: she deserves a second chance!!" – Lois affirmed almost yelling.

"YOU DON'T KNOW LEX!!" – Clark yelled at Lois: he couldn't believe it no matter what explanation Lois was telling him.

"I'm taking my chances!!" – Lois yelled back. Her eyes were almost filled with tears ready to scroll down her face.

Clark turned around and went to a corner: he had to calm himself down, everyone was nervous. After a few moments, he was more serene and turned around to face Lois.

"I'm warning you, Lois. Don't believe a Luthor." – Clark turned away and walked out of the room. He went downstairs and headed towards the exit and stopped when he heard Lois calling for him.

"Clark…Clark!! Where are you going?" – He was static, motionless and didn't turn to face her.

"Going for a walk." – He stated still with his back faced to Lois and walked out of the Talon.

He had to clear his mind to process all this information: he couldn't believe that Lex had good intentions and couldn't believe that Chloe and Lois were naïve enough to trust Lex: they clearly didn't know Lex as he did.

He walked several minutes in the streets of Smallville but soon headed back to the Talon: the weather was worse by the minute. When he got there by entering at the back door, he saw Chloe extremely worried but relieved.

"Thank God you're here." – Chloe realized that Lois wasn't with him and so, she asked. - "Where's Lois?"

"What do you mean? She's here." – Clark stated but confused.

The momentary relief Chloe felt earlier faded once again and fear possessed her. – "No, she's not…When I got here, nobody and I mean nobody was here. Where did you go?"

The fear and worry took Clark's mind too: "Lois and I had a fight and I went for a walk…"

Chloe interrupted Clark: "Oh My God, you went for a walk??" – She asked: she wasn't worried anymore, she was becoming desperate. – "My car isn't parked outside anymore. She must have driven away."

Clark asked blankly: "Where to?"

"How am I supposed to know? You have to help her Clark! You're the only one you can!" - She said putting her hands on his shoulders: she was starting to panic. She knew that and so he did but Chloe didn't know that Clark had lost his powers: They decided to be honest with each other about Clark's abilities after the second meteor shower.

"I'm going after her." – He grabbed his parents' car keys and ran outside the door.

A couple of minutes later, the Kents arrived to the Talon:

"Wow, that's some storm coming! Where's Clark? I don't see the truck outside. What's happening Chloe?" - He realized that Chloe was extremely worried.

Chloe was biting her nails, walking from on side to another: "Clark went after Lois. They had a fight and Lois drove out of here and Clark went for a walk and he got here, she wasn't here and went after her and I…" - she said it very fast making it almost impossible to Jonathan and Martha to understand.

Martha was becoming too worried: "What?? He went after Lois with this kind of weather??"

"I'm sure that Clark can handle this. I'm worried about Lois." – Chloe stated.

Martha was now in complete despair and began to cry: "oh Clark, oh my God…"- the fact that Martha began immediately to cry left Chloe perplexed.

Jonathan looking at Chloe realized that Clark didn't tell her: "you don't know, do you?"

"What?" – Chloe asked, confused.

"Clark lost his abilities." – He said, looking extremely worried.

And then, it hit Chloe like a thunder strike. - "Oh God…"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17:

Smallville, July 2006:

"But how?..."- Chloe asked as she still couldn't believe it : a mix of despair and confusion was on her soul.

"I'll explain later. First of all, I'll try to contact the sheriff if she can help us find Clark and Lois." – He affirmed. In that moment, Chloe saw and understood why Clark was the strong man she knew and she admired.

"I'm coming with you, Mr. Kent." – Chloe stated as she saw Jonathan walking to the exit.

"No. I need you to stay here with Martha." – Jonathan affirmed as he turned around. - "You will be safe here. It's already too dangerous to walk out in the street." – And he said no more: he knew that probably the help from the sheriff wouldn't be immediately available. The fact that two persons were missing and nobody knew where they went and that could be more situations like the one that the Kent family was facing right then, was sufficient for Jonathan not to speak any further in an attempt not to alarm Martha even more.

"Bring him home…alive…" – Martha spoke while tears scroll down her cheeks.

"I will." – He nodded to Martha and Chloe. – "I'm going now." – And walked out of the Talon.

Meanwhile, elsewhere:

Still driving the red truck, Clark was going crazy not finding Lois: he was cursing himself for not having his abilities. With those abilities, he would have found her in no time: it reminded when he saved Lana, years ago but back then, he had the power to find and protect her but not now – he could be facing certain death. He shook his head to clear that thought and focused on Lois. He tried the road back to the farm but nothing: Lois could easily pick up a detour or be already crashed somewhere: Clark shook his head again trying to forget his last thought. He had to be positive: after all, Lois Lane according to herself was raised to be an independent, self-sufficient woman.

The storm was getting harder by the minute making almost impossible to make a simple task like driving a red truck. Still driving, Clark was becoming more despaired as the minutes went by. Taking a detour, Clark was now in a corn field, the same one that he was found by Lois, years before: destiny was being ironic as Clark found Chloe's car crashed into a tree.

Clark stopped the truck and opened the door running and screaming: LOIS!!! Lois!!! –He ran with some difficulty due to the strong winds and once he was aside Chloe's car, he saw her: She had fainted because of the accident. Clark opened hardly the door and examined Lois trying to see if everything was ok with her: A couple of cuts here and there, apparently everything was ok but he had to be sure: he started to slap Lois's face and at the same time he called her: "Lois!!! Lois!!! Lois!!! Lois!!!...."- finally she was waking up:

She mumbled something imperceptible to his ears and tried somehow to remain calm but the situation demanded that he need to act rapidly.

"C'mon Lois, focus!!- He demanded as he saw her opening her eyes still dizzy. – "Do you feel anything broken?"

Lois still dizziness: "what?...."

"Do…you…feel…anything…broken?" – He asked slower this time, terribly worried.

"My...leg…is...stuck…" – Possibly due to the accident, for her it was even difficult to talk.

Clark looked at her legs and observed that one of them was stuck. He tried to make a gap so that he could remove Lois's leg. He was too worried about Lois that he didn't even notice the tornado itself heading their direction.

Lois noticed the tornado coming on their way: "Oh God…Clark!!!"

Clark watched the tornado still away but its influence was stronger than ever and heading in their direction: Lois talked making him more desperate to make that gap but it didn't have the necessary strength to make one. He tried to calm himself and to think something that could make free Lois.

Finally, it hit him: "Lois, team work!!! I'm going to push the seat while you drag yourself, ok?" – She gestured widely accepting his idea.

"Now!!!" – He used all of his strength: maybe it was the adrenaline but something made him to be a little stronger than before and make that gap he desperately wanted to make: realizing this, Lois dragged herself to be free. Immediately, Clark picked up Lois and carrying her in his arms, he started running: he couldn't drive anymore and the best option was to find any kind of shelter anywhere nearby.

He was running while Lois was now in complete panic: "Run, Run!!! Can you run any faster?? Even a snail can run faster than you!!" – She yelled with a mixture of sarcasm and fear by seeing the upcoming tornado lifting up both the two cars left behind by them: they had run a couple hundred meters.

Clark never looked back: he didn't to have to. Lois's panic was a good indicator how badly things were but fortunately, he spotted a house which could probably have a sort of shelter. He headed towards the house: Once there, he looked around the house looking for the shelter. He founded it next to the house, abandoned just like the house was: it was in bad shape but it was that or being lift up by the tornado. The obvious choice was taken.

The shelter itself had already the doors opened: they rapidly entered and Clark put Lois on the floor carefully - she was in no condition to walk - and walked around the shelter looking for something to close those damaged doors. He looked for any flashlights: there was only one working of several ones he found and tried make them work at one balcony and delivered it to Lois.

"Take this." – He stated.

He managed to grab several woods and before he closed the doors, he took a good look at the immense destructive force of nature that was in a few dozens of meters ahead of him, approaching.

He closed the doors and when he was walking in Lois's direction, a noise, a violent one let Clark and Lois wondering what it was but immediately their question was answered: one of the walls was collapsing and its ruins fallen right into the shelter's entrance where Clark was. Clark tried to escape the avalanche of ruins but he didn't: things couldn't get any worse.

"CLARK!!!! CLARK!!! CLARK!!!"- She desperately yelling. All that she could see was a cloud of dust in front of her. – "CLARK!!! CLARK!!! Clark!!!...Clark!!!....." – Almost becoming aphonic pointing the flash light in every direction.

"I'm here…" - he replied weakly.

"Where are you?" – She asked still looking around if she could see him.

"Here…stuck in this wreck…"- He tried to pull himself about the pile of ruins and dust.

"I'm going to help you…" – She tried to get up but she was having more difficulty than she could imagine.

Clark interrupted Lois: "No, you're not! You are no condition to help me. Stay there and rest!" – He demanded.

"Like hell I will!!"- She replied as she could now see Clark and was about to drag herself when Clark shouted.

"STAY THERE!!!" – Both were surprised by Clark's yelling: From Lois's point of view, she was surprised because she immediately obeyed to Clark's demand and realized how much power he had on her. As for Clark, not he only surprised that he still had such power in his voice but also the fact that he went almost hysterical about Lois risking her life for him.

But their attention soon turned to something else: The roof was shaking. The tornado was above them and the vibration let Clark to pull himself costly outside the wreck and feeling that the roof could fall at any minute, he immediately went to Lois, laid her down and covered her with his body, protecting her from any kind of portion of the roof that could fall on Lois. Fortunately for them, the only thing falling was some wreck, nothing more serious. Still Clark remained on top of her, facing each other very closely: their eyes fixed on each other during the vibration and for seconds, the loud noise became just almost nothing: no force of nature no matter how powerful it was, could pull them away. The trembling was weakling by the moment but they didn't even realize it as they still were staring, looking at each other, silently: it was almost hypnotic for Lois looking at those blue eyes but she snapped out of the trance when Clark apologized.

"I'm sorry." –Clark declared as he got up, certain that there wasn't anymore danger.

Only moments later she realized that the tornado was going further and further away from their spot: Once she realized the danger was gone she looked at him. - "yeah, Smallville, don't take advantage of my injury to score points. – She teased him knowing naturally the reaction of Clark: rolling eyes.

"That wasn't my intention." - He stated. – Point the flashlight to the exit. – When Lois pointed, the desolation was what Clark felt: the exit was completely blocked. - "We're stuck."

"Wow, Smallville brilliant deduction!!!..." – she remarked sarcastically seeing that pile of wreck, blocking their passage out of there.

"Give me the flashlight." – He ordered. As she handed the flashlight to him, Clark walked around the shelter to see if there was other exit or any kind of gap that could help them to get out of there but he didn't find anything.

"Definitely stuck in here." - He spoke while still looking for an exit.

"Well, that's just great!... What a wonderful day that I'm having…"- she remarked sarcastically. – "A tornado, probably a broken leg and now stuck here in the middle of nowhere…if only things could get better…".

"That's not all." – He stated. Exploring the shelter made him aware of the situation that they were dealing with.

"What?" – She raise an eyebrow, confused not knowing what to expect but from the tone of his voice, it was something that she wasn't going to like.

"Well, I didn't find any exit or holes which could provide fresh air. This is a small, old shelter: the oxygen will soon end and if there isn't anyone here to pick us soon…" - and he said no more: he didn't want to be more explicit that he already was.

Lois understood everything perfectly but she couldn't just stay there: - I don't give up that easily. I don't know about you but I'm going to get the hell out of here. – And she tried to get up. Clark stood by her side, forcing her to stay sit.

"You aren't in any conditions to walk."

"Well that doesn't really matter if in a few hours we're going to say bye-bye to the world of the living, does it?" – She glared at him.

Clark felt the anger and the fear from Lois and replied: - Lois, I've searched every possible way out of here but there isn't any. We just have to wait that someone comes in our way and rescue us.

Her eyes were now filled with the tears ready to scroll down her cheeks: "I'm afraid." – Lois finally admitted.

"I know." – They shared a hug: a strong one, each other knowing that probably would the last one. Clark sat by Lois's side and put his arm around Lois: Under the circumstances, that gesture was the best support for Lois as she felt safety and protection. It was almost ridiculous knowing how their situation was but nevertheless, in that moment, she felt the reassurance that she needed to deal with.

A few moments of silence were following by Clark's gesture but Lois hated silence: she had to talk about something, anything that could break the silence – that silence was so overwhelming.

So for much to Clark's surprise, Lois began to talk about her life before Smallville which something that Clark didn't really know much about: As a sort of final confession, she began to know about her life, her childhood, her family, school…everything.

Moments became minutes and minutes became hours: There wasn't much to talk about and their difficult was becoming harder by the minute as the oxygen was getting rarer.

The conversation ended and again, the silence was overwhelming: the silent death was a scenario more likely to happen and knowing about this, Clark thinking about what happened earlier began his confession.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have shouted with you like …" - He was interrupted by Lois's finger reaching his lips.

"No more excuses Smallville."

"But…"

"Shhh… Let me do the talking now." – Still holding her finger in his lips. – "I kind rehearsed this yesterday's night but you felt asleep…"- Clark smiled. – "… so I'm going to forget that approach so that you won't fell asleep again." – she removed her finger and kissed Clark: no more fear or hesitation was on her mind even if she didn't know what were Clark's feelings for her but her surprise, it was reciprocal, he shared her feelings too: his kiss was soft as cotton, smooth as silk, tender… magical.

After the kiss, they stared at each other, lost in each other eyes and both smiled at the same time.

"I…I…" - she was speechless; unaware what to say because of the happiness that she was feeling.

"Shhh…" – He put his finger of her lips, smiling at her. – "Rest now, save your strength, we'll talk about this later." – She rested her head on his chest at the same time as he holds her tightly.

After a few minutes, it was even harder to breathe to maintain consciousness but Clark heard someone calling him.

"Clark!!! Clark!!!"

Clark gathered all of his remaining forces in his voice and answered his father's calling: "Dad!!! Dad!!! I'm here!..."

Once it was safe, Jonathan and a rescue team found both cars in the area and immediately, searches began.

After a half hour, Clark and Lois were released from the shelter and went straight to the Smallville Medical Center.

Once they arrived there, chaos was the best place to describe the place: dozens of patients, injured people and the medical staff was overthrown by so many people injured.

Lois woke up a few hours later after her arrival to Smallville Medical Center and found herself in bed with an injured leg suspended. She heard all the commotion outside her room as the medical staff was running to one place then to another.

With all the fuss, Chloe sneaked into Lois's room without being detected as she entered before the visits hour.

"Hey" – Chloe almost whispered as she entered the room catching Lois by surprise.

"Hey, there yourself…" – Lois stated, admired.

"The obvious question: How are you?" – It was the polite way because Chloe knew perfectly by Lois's condition, she couldn't be very well.

"I'll survive…" – Lois add a sarcastic tone.

"Where were you anyway? I was sick worried about you…" – Lois saw her cousin was still concerned about her but quickly answered to her question.

"Don't worry…Clark was the hero of the day: he pulled me about of your car and we both went to a shelter near by and we stay there until Mr. Kent and the sheriff rescued us. By the way, I'm sorry about your car." – Lois explained.

"Nevermind the car, the insurance company will pay the damage." – Chloe quickly dismissed the subject: by looking at her cousin, Chloe noticed her cousin changed, her look was somehow different.

"There's something else…" – Chloe eyed her cousin suspiciously which made Lois diverted her face and then Chloe was certain that something happened. She gathered the pieces and quickly came to a conclusion: Clark.

"Something happened in that shelter…" – she spoke, pressing her cousin.

"Nothing happened". –Lois quickly replied but nervously.

"Liar!!! It so happened!!! – Chloe noticed how her cousin was nervous. – "Tell me…" – Lois didn't reply to Chloe's demand but Chloe didn't give up. – "Tell me Lois Lane…"- Chloe insisted approaching her cousin.

"What is this?? Is it the Inquisition???" – Lois finally faced her trying to block her cousin's pressure.

"Lois…" – Chloe crossed her arms, impatient.

"Fine!!...Clark and I kissed…"

"No way!!!" – Chloe declared stunned. It was a shock for Chloe that her cousin was finally honest with herself and decided to pursue a relationship with Clark. But after the initial shock, Chloe was more curious than ever.

"So how was it?" – Chloe asked, excited but her cousin didn't answer. – "Oh my God!!! Was that so good??" – Lois blushed at Chloe's question leaving Chloe completely stunned. – "Wow!" – It was the best that Chloe could come up with: she was almost speechless.

Both they stayed when a nurse entered the room.

"Miss, you have to leave, visit hour is not until two hours." – Chloe got up sadly and before she exited the room, Chloe spoke to Lois: "I'm happy for you."

Hours passed and it was night and Lois was laid in her bed. She awoke a few hours earlier, receiving visits from the Kents and even the General Sam Lane: He was around directing rescue operations since the Army was called to intervene due to the status of emergence declared on the state of Kansas. But Lois, the most important person that she wanted to pay her a visit hadn't shown up…yet: Clark – he too remained for that night for observation: he was obligated to stay there in spite of the Kents and his protests, the doctor forced him to stay. Even if he lost his powers on a permanent status, he still remained Kryptonian and he didn't want anyone to find out.

Lois still couldn't get any sleep, thinking about Clark and that kiss: the certainties of then were now doubts – the more thinking she did, the more doubts she had: a million thoughts occurred in her mind but they stopped by someone's gentle knocking on the door:

"May I?" – Clark asked politely.

"Do you even need to ask?" – She rolled her eyes at his question.

"Hey…How are you?"

"Alive and kicking…well, sort of…"- She stated as she looked at her injured leg but soon she turned her attention to him. – "How about you?"

"The doctor made me stay here one night for observation but I'm sure I'm going out tomorrow." – He clarified his situation.

After Clark spoke, a strange, awkward, uncomfortable silence established between them: in their minds, only thought: the kiss.

"Lois." "Clark." - They spoke at the same time and they smiled embarrassed and again the silence installed in that room as they both were unaware of what to say but Clark decided to take the lead.

"Let me talk first." – Lois nodded giving him permission to continue. – "Well, I don't know how to start…"- he smiled embarrassed.

"I'm not going anywhere…for the next days so I think you got a lot of time: no rush." – She assured him, looking at him transmitting confidence to him.

Clark smiled back and encouraged by her look, he continued: "I want to talk about the kiss and I…"- he stopped talking unaware of what to say.

"Yes?..."- she asked hopefully; she was "dying" to know what he was about to say.

He took her hand and looked at her - "Well, what I want to say is that I have feelings for you: probably I already had them but I was only sure when you kissed me back then at the shelter. I was so afraid of losing you when Chloe told me that you left the Talon, afraid that I would never see you again. I don't know what you think but life is too short and I want to give a try: giving "us" a chance. I don't know what else to say except that I want you deeply; I want us to be together."

Lois smiled at him, leaned forward and kissed him.

"That means a yes?" –he asked still unsure.

"You can say that." - Still smiling. He smiled back.

"What did you have to say?" – He asked curious, remembering that Lois had too, something to talk about.

"I think you summon up it all." – She smiled and they shared another kiss.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Daily Planet, Metropolis, 2014:

Too focused on her memories, she didn't notice the hysterical screamings for the editor, Perry White.

"LANE!!! LANE!!! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?". - He walked around the staff room, looking desperately for her until he saw Jimmy busy with some photos. - "OLSEN!! WHERE'S LANE?"

"Conference room." – Jimmy stated without looking to Perry.

Perry headed straight to the conference room, opened the door catching Lois by surprise. - "Lane!!! Are you deaf??? I've calling your name for so long that

"Sorry?"– She was distant, still lost her thoughts, focused on her memories.

He shook his head, incredulous but he took a deep breath, regainning his calm. - "Listen, there's a lunatic with super-powers in downtown creating havoc around the place and I want you and Kent covering the story. Take Olsen for the photos." – He looked at Lois still standing there quiet, looking at him.

"Lois…Now!!!" – Perry stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah…sure Perry, I'm on it." – She snapped her mind from her Smallville memories, focusing now on this story. She walked out of the conference room and went to her desk. She took a look at Clark's desk but he wasn't there. She turned to Jimmy who was doing some paperwork. – "Jimmy, take your camera and let's go downtown. We have to cover a story."

Jimmy: "just a minute. I'm going to get my camera."

Lois was still looking at Clark's desk, still thinking about what happened before at the conference room, trying to decode Clark's behavior.

"I'm ready. Let's go. Lois?" – He asked realizing Lois's thought were somewhere else.

"What?" – The pronouncing of her name made her snap out of her thoughts. – "Oh, right!... Where's Kent?" – She asked as they began walking towards the exit.

"Beats me! I don't know!" - He exclaimed. – "He rushed after your…."

"Not a word about it, ok?" – Lois quickly warned Jimmy, looking at him seriously: Jimmy didn't finish his sentence and he was already regretted.

"What are you two still doing?" - Perry asked almost perplexed as he saw both immobile looking at each other.

"Nothing." – She affirmed, flatly causing to Perry have almost an apolitical attack.

"What? …GO! NOW!" – He was baffled by Lois act. – "What's wrong with the woman?" – He asked himself as Lois and Jimmy headed to the elevator.

After running away from the Conference room, Clark headed for the roof of the building to clear his mind but his thoughts were interrupted by a distress call: There was a super-lunatic destroying everything in downtown and reinforcements were needed.

He immediately changed into his alter-ego and headed at super-speed to downtown.

One man apparently normal was creating a disorder in that area and the Metropolis P.D couldn't handle him. At first sight, this man had invulnerability, super-strength much like the new hero in town: Superman.

The mad man was destroying everything in his path with no apparent reason. There were already five cars from the police squad: ten cops began to shoot him but it was useless and it only made things worse: it caught his attention. He grabbed one car and tossed into the cops' direction and it would be certain death for two of them if it wasn't for him: Superman, more powerful than a locomotive, grabbed the car and gently, he put it gently on the floor.

"Evacuate this area immediately." – He turned to one of the cops. Seeing the hero of the town tensed, all of them understood that things would become nasty and began immediately the evacuation.

"Hell, that's about time for you to show up!!" – The mad man waved his hands as if it took an eternity for Superman to show up.

"Stop this insanity Corben. There are innocent people here." – Still looking around to see if the block was already evacuated. He had to gain more time for the police to evacuate completely the area. – "What's your purpose? Maybe we talk about it."

"Oh, I see my reputation precedes me! I'm flattered." – Corben began walking in Superman's direction, confident. – "I never thought was so popular around here."

He looked oddly at Corben, seeing him so confident as if Corben wanted purposely to be there and to create havoc to attract him.

"What is that you want?" – Superman insisted.

"Kick your ass!!!" – Corben stated and suddenly Corben flew at super-speed punching him at full force, catching him by surprise: the immediately result was a pack of demolished cars due to Superman's acting as a projectile. He shook his head, slightly dizzy and his hand met his chin, blood on his hand, surprised by the display of force shown by Corben. He got up and he saw Corben heading in his direction as confident as before.

Corben charge again in another attack trying to punch him but this time he was ready for Corben and diverted from his attack and immediately he punched Corben provoking the same effect as Corben did to him: Corben got up and the confidence that he had before had faded. He could see Corben more aggravated: they were even now.

"Stop this non-sense, Corben!!!" – He demanded.

"Or what??....Uuuuu….I'm so scared!!!"– He remarked sarcastically and immediately pick up a car next to him and tossed into the last people running from the area.

Superman flew at super-speed grabbing the car and put it again on the floor. Corben flew at super-speed into Superman's direction punching him right in his face, making Superman like a cannon ball, throwing him into a wall. The punch clearly again caught Superman off guard.

"Hey Boy Scout….that's called playing dirty."

Recovering from the punch, Superman immediately launched an attack on Corben; a fight between the two most powerful men of the city of Metropolis: the fight was causing mass destruction to the surroundings as each kick, each punch was causing windows to shatter, cars demolished, walls breached, a level of destruction only seen in times of war.

The fight itself was balanced: the same level of power between the two opponents was causing a draw between them but soon Corben was taking the lead: Superman still wasn't fully recovered and that was being crucial to Corben's side.

Corben grabbed Superman by his throat and punched in his face, tossing him a few meters ahead of Corben.

Now, lying on the floor, still dizzy, Superman was thinking how Corben gain that kind of power. As Corben walked in his direction, Superman saw it: Dragon Eye – after all, the medallion was able to give to humans, the same power level the Kryptonians had under yellow sun: he could see it shinning on Corben's chest.

Corben grabbed Superman by his throat and when he was about to give the final punch, a missile hit Corben in his back projecting him and Superman several meters away, separating them.

"Good hit!!" – Lt. Sawyer arrived with Special Crime Unit, the new elite guard of Metropolis. They wanted to wait until the clouds of dust caused the explosion fad away to see the result of the explosion but it wasn't necessary as a shadow appeared and slowly, the police distinguished who was: Corben.

"Fire at will!!!" – She demanded and every cop from Special Crime Unit (S.C.U) began shooting Corben with everything that they got: heavy artillery that could cut a man in two half's, cannons that could blow up entire floors.

Eventually after the initial impact of the firing, Corben was able to reply the attacks and went on a berserk attack on the Special Crimes unit but again was stopped by Superman who charged against Corben tossing him against one wall but Corben punched Superman gaining some space. Knowing that Superman and Special Crimes unit was a tight challenge for him, Corben decided to retreat.

"We will meet again. Next time, you won't have your friends around." – And Corben flew away.

Superman was beaten, tired: clearly he would lose the fight if it wasn't the S.C.U. He sat on the floor to recover some of his strength back and he saw Lois and Jimmy approaching him.

"Superman is it really you?" – Jimmy asked, thrilled seeing him for first time, it was an overwhelming experience; he still couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes. – "I mean, of course you are…Man, I can't believe this!!!....Can I get an autograph? Can I?? Can I??" – he asked completely thrilled, excited as young boy seeing its first toy.

"Jimmy… "- Lois looked at Jimmy signing how annoying Jimmy was being at that particular moment.

"yeah??"

"Shut up!" – She put on her knees turning to Superman. – "Are you ok?" – She was worried about him; it was funny how she cared about a flying man who she barely knew but nevertheless, there was something about him that made her inexplicably to help him in anyway she could.

"No." – He said looking at a piece of glass reflecting his image. – "There's a mad man about there and I wasn't able to stop him." - He declared frustrated. Lois didn't know why but somehow she had to support him.

"Don't worry, he'll show up and when he does, I'm sure you'll stop him." – She declared.

"It seems that you have more confidence in my abilities than I do."- He stated curious: he wondered how could she so self-reliable about someone who she knew so little, this other side of him.

"Comes with the job." – She smiled at him: the feeling of security that she felt that day when this strange visitor that nobody knew from where he was, made her feel that there wasn't any limits for this man, Superman, And above all, the sensation of feeling safe only happen when she was with someone: Clark Kent. – "Funny"- she thought. But she also thought of the idea that Superman had something else.

He was about to fly away when she asked him: "Have we ever met before? I mean, before the rescue and interview?" – realizing that she had an interview with him.

"It's possible, miss Lane." – He replied cordially. – "After all, I've been around for sometime." – He smiled at her, thinking how true what he said and then he flew away.

Lois was confused with his affirmation: "Was he kidding? Or maybe we met after all?

LexCorp Building:

He was looking at the recent news, amused from what happen earlier and yet, still concerned about Corben's activities and the possibility of Corben becoming uncontrollable but that was something he would have to deal with, later. Right now, he was amused with the idea of Superman could be defeated: he only wished to see that view of Superman defeated lading on the floor: a view to kill for.

He heard a knocking on his door: "Come in."

Mercy entered his office. - "Lex, everything is set."

Lex spun his chair, facing Mercy: "How perfect…..this is one day to remember" - he stated, spinning in his chair, almost ecstatic. He got up looking again to his city, admiring its view: Again it was going to be his. – " Mercy, it's time… You know what you have to do." – He got up from his chair, passing aside Mercy and left the office.

"Yes, Lex, I do."

Metropolis General Hospital, hours later:

Chloe was there to pay the second visit to Lana Lang: Lana's condition had improved in the last few days since the incident and now she could receive visits. But when she was there, already on the floor she saw an unpleasant sight: Lex was leaving Lana's room and he stopped, looking at her. Last time, they saw each other it was 8 years ago with unexpected consequences: he continued to look at her as she was continued to feel more and more unease with his presence. Then he began walking away but gave a final look at her until he was out of sight almost letting notice that he was watching her.

Chloe shook her thoughts out of her mind and decided to enter Lana's room.

"Can I?" – She asked, knocking gently at the room's door.

"Chloe!!"- She was happy to see her. – "Of course you can. Take a seat."

Chloe sat on the only chair available in that room. - "So…are you feeling better?"

"yeah…" - she shook her head, signaling. – "The doctor says I'll up in no time: I'm sick tired of this place. I've had my share of hospitals."

"Tell me about it!" – She completely understood Lana: The team Sullivan-Lane had quite a record when it came to injuries due to their work. – "Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't come up earlier: I was here before but you couldn't receive any visits…"

"It's ok…"- she assured Chloe. – "I understand."

"It's been a long time since we talked."

"yeah…I've been in Paris all this time and I only returned because Lex invited me to show my collection at the Metropolis Fashion Event."

Chloe remembered instantly the moments that she saw Lex right before she entered in Lana's room. Lana noticed Chloe's sudden change.- "Chloe, is something wrong?"

"Ah?..." - She was still thinking about Lex. – "No, it's nothing…I just need a vacation." – She smiled weakly. – " You said that Lex paid you a visit, right?"

"yeah…he brought some roses and asked if I was going well. I asked to him about you guys but he changed the subject. Is there something wrong between you and Lex?"

Chloe sensed immediately that Lana was in complete dark: With his influence, Lex was able to put Lana Lang in one of the most prestigious fashion designers teams of the world. It wasn't any secret to anyone that Lex had feelings for Lana, although Lana never felt the same way about him as he did for her.

"It's a long story…." - she looked to window so that she couldn't face Lana: she was scared that Lana would find the truth for her: the expression of Lex's face when she was looking at him, made her so uncomfortable. Lana on the other hand, was sensing it was serious stuff but she didn't press it and so that she changed the subject.

"How's Lois? How's your life at the Planet?" – She asked curious.

Chloe shook away her thoughts about Lex: "A dream come true: What I always wished for." – She smiled. – "And Lois? She's fine; I think…." - she raised an eyebrow, thinking about what happened earlier. –" There have been a few things changed since Clark's arrival… "

"Speaking of Clark…How is he?" – Chloe noticed a slight change on Lana: she was more curious about Clark more than anything although she tried to cover it.

"Well…he's different…"- - she affirmed recalling her recent memories about him.

"Is that so?" – She remembered the tie, the suit… and the other job…. But quickly she shook her thoughts away. – "Anyway could you possibly do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure…"- she nodded.

"Tell Clark that I want to see him."

Hours later, Clark arrived at the Planet after impersonating his alter-ego and he looked terrible: Although he was recovering at fast rate, he sure felt terrible, lousy and that took Chloe's attention. To Chloe, it seemed that Clark was run all over by a truck. She decided to have a talk with him just to clear things up from their last encounter and to give him a message.

"Is everything ok?" – She tried a conversation: usually being so direct, she found herself acting weird.

Clark sat on his chair, looking to the floor avoiding eye contact: "Fine…." - He stated not sounding convincible to Chloe, trying to maintain appearances.

"Fine….have it your way….."- she turned around to go to her desk but stopped for an instance understanding that wasn't the way to a peace offering. She turned back and put her hand on his shoulder. – "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude." – She said feeling a little guilty.

A moment of silence came only to the tension increase: Chloe unaware of what to say and Clark still thinking about Corben and his newest abilities.

"Here take this, a message from Lana. She wants to see you." – It was the best thing that Chloe could come up with.

"Lana?" – He was still thinking about Corben, the word Lana mixed up with his thoughts, caught him off guard, looking awkwardly at Chloe.

"Yes, she's still on hospital recovering."

"When did she call?" – Asking now, forgetting for a few moments the Corben's matter.

"She didn't. I paid her a visit this morning after you left…suddenly…"- making a reference to what happened between Clark and Lois earlier.

"I guess I'm going now to pay her a visit." – He stated, trying to make up a good excuse to get out of that room: he could sense that people were looking at him. In that moment he wanted to get out of there trying to escape his job and Lana's sudden interest in him was the perfect excuse. He got up and went straight to the elevator.

"Clark!! Clark!!" - running after Clark, catching him while he was waiting for the elevator. – "Wait!!!"

"What?" – He looked at her, baffled.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other night. I didn't mean to…you know…about that matter…."

"Yeah sure not a problem. Got to go. Bye." – He quickly replied trying to dismiss himself now that the door of the elevator opened.

On the way to Metropolis Hospital, for sometime Clark forgot about Corben's whereabouts and questioned himself about Lana: What could she possibly want? After she left Smallville, she never tried to contact him: not a letter, e-mail or phone call. Not that he was available, during his inter-course through out the world but nevertheless, she never even try to contact him through his parents.

Metropolis General Hospital, Lana's room:

Lana is laid in her bed reading a magazine when someone asked permission to enter.

"May I?" – He asked politely signaling to enter.

"Sure."

"I brought these." – handling a group of roses to Lana.

"You didn't have to." - She smelled the roses. – "They're beautiful."

"Here, let me put those on water." – He went to the tablet where there was a jar.

Moments of silence passed on as each one of them didn't know what to say: 8 years of unsolved issues between two people who once upon a time, were more than friends.

"Thanks for saving me on the other day." – She said trying to somehow start a conversation as Clark was still adjusting the roses in the jar, with his back to Lana.

"It's nothing." – He replied. Again, silence was in that room: nobody spoke and the tension was raising high and that room was becoming small, too small, becoming almost claustrophobic.

"How long you have been in Metropolis? I've seen your stories published in journals around the world and I was wondering when you came to…"

"Why did you call me, Lana?" – Turning around facing Lana catching her off guard: he knew too well Lana Lang; she never could go straight to the matter. In this case, eight years of no contact made it clearly to Clark that there wasn't space and time for chit chat talk.

Lana on the other hand, was surprised by the directness of Clark remembering without a doubt how Clark was different.

"I thought that we could make a fresh start. I finally realized my mistake." – Finally admitting.

Again, tension was high as Clark remained silent, digesting his feelings: confusion, resentment and above all a feeling of exclusion.

"Clark?" – hoping for an answer from him.

Clark closed the door and then went to his initial position. - "In all my life, there was one thing that made me feel loneliness: Not being accepted." – He made a pause before continuing. This was a shock to him. – "When I was on Smallville and Chloe went to Met-u along with Lois and Pete was still in Wichita, there were only my parents and you that I could call friends. But you didn't know the other side of me and for years even before we started dating, I always felt that I should told that I wasn't from around." – He made another pause and decided to continue, now staring directly at Lana. – "in the mean time, I told Pete my secret and he had so many problems dealing with it that I decided not to tell you. And I did it with Chloe although, she found out the truth. Still they have accepted me and I went to you with the illusion that you too, would accept me…but you didn't."

"Clark…"

Realizing what Lana was about to say, Clark interrupted her: "No Lana, only after 8 years is when you decided to contact me again? I'm sorry but things can never go back like it used to be." – He replied.

"But I don't things to be like the old days. I want things to be different: a fresh start. We can start something new." – She pleaded, hopeful.

"I know what you want Lana but that is something that can't happen." – He stated, resolute, eyes fixed on her.

"Why? Because you can't or you don't want to?" – She asked emotional. 8 years of mixed up feelings was turmoil in Lana's soul ready to explode: on one way he kept his other side from her but she never stopped loving him.

"Both." – He affirmed. – "My mother has a saying: that ship has sailed long time ago. And so is this. All I can offer is my friendship, nothing more."

Lana understood Clark, looking at his resolution: his friendship, not his love which was no longer in her grasp. But it wasn't the only thing that she understood.

"You've changed. And it wasn't only Superman." – She declared.

Clark froze at Lana's last statement: she knew about him but only now he realized the implications of Lana knowing his secret.

"I don't know what you are talking about." – taking a defensive tone.

"C'mon Clark, I maybe a little intolerant but I'm not blind."

He wasn't prepared for Lana as he was for Chloe. He had to manage something.

"I lost my powers shortly after you left Smallville. Ask Chloe: she can confirm everything." – He stated hoping that Lana would buy his lie. Since she didn't say anything, Clark sensed she bought it. – "Well I have to go. I hope you recover fast." – He opened the door and when he was about to leave the room and Lana talked.

"Clark…I hope we could be friends." – She declared hopefully.

Clark simply nodded and left the room.

After visiting Lana, Clark headed back to the Daily Planet: He didn't even have to enter the building of great newspaper of Metropolis to hear Perry White Cleary yelling, calling his name.

He took the elevator and he got to the floor where he worked, he tried to act as natural as possible.

He could see Perry waving his hands in the air in frustration: from the yelling by Perry White, Clark picked up something about there a major exclusive and was asking for him.

Clark approached Perry's Office and knocked on the door. He saw that Lois was there.

"KENT, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I'm sorry…I…I…" – Clark tried to come with an excuse but Perry wasn't interested. – "Take a seat." – Perry demanded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"So…what's going on?" – He asked genuinely.

"There's an exclusive and you're the man to do it." – Perry pointed his finger to Clark.

"Me?" – Clark asked perplexed by Perry's affirmation.

"Yeah it's you because there's no one else here that can do it."

"I'm flattered Perry, but we have great reporters here." – He signaled to Lois.

"Well to get this exclusive, there are certain conditions that we have to fill and you are one of them." – Perry decided to continue, looking at a blankly expression from Clark.

"You're going to interview one person and this person demanded that you would be the one to do it."

"Who?" – Clark asked curious. He was hoping that kind of extravaganza would come up by his friend Bruce Wayne but Perry's face was too serious and in a way too concerned to be someone like Bruce Wayne.

"Lex Luthor."

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Daily Planet, Metropolis, 2014:

"WHAT??" – Feeling completely perplexed. The situation was not only unrealistic but also preposterous. – "Is this some kind of a sick joke"?

"No, it's not." – Perry replied, flatly.

Clark shook his head visibly not believing what he was hearing: Lex Luthor wanted to give an interview and he was the chosen by Lex to conduct the interview.

Something bad was about to happen: Clark knew it remembering from what happened between them years before. He was distressed, altered, logic was failing and emotion was rising.

"Why me??" – He asked expressing his anger, revolt.

"Easy Kent!" – He demanded noticing the irritation tone of Clark's voice. – "One of the assistants of Luthor left me the conditions to this interview happen: You are the reporter and the meeting will be at LexCorp building…today."

"What if I don't want to do this?"

Perry got up and faced Lois. - "Excuse us, Lois. Kent and I, are going to have a talk. Let's go Kent." – Perry walked out of his office but Clark remained behind still sit on the chair looking at Perry, still shocked.

Sensing it, Perry looked behind. - "Now Kent." – At a snail's pace, Clark got up and followed Perry: both took the elevator and headed to the closest coffee shop. Once there, Perry asked for a triple black coffee, something he only asked during complicated times. Clark never asked for anything and both headed for a table where they sat: They looked at each other, tense. Finally Perry decided to talk.

"When you first came to Metropolis after your self proclaimed quest, we met and we had this in common: The fall of Lex Luthor. I never asked what happened between you two but I feel that it wasn't good. I respect that: but this is an opportunity of a lifetime. A meeting with the devil, knowing him, understanding him, studying him so that one day, he will fall."

"I know him; I don't need an interview for that." - Clark stated: his voice was cold, icy, sharp reflecting his state of mind.

"When was the last time that you meet?" – Perry asked curious.

"8 years ago." – Clark replied, categorically.

"Long time ago…I see…" – Perry made a pause, thinking about it while drinking his coffee but soon he came to a decision. – "It's not good enough. You are going to meet him and that's an order. Deal with it. I don't care: I want this exclusive." – Perry got up and headed for the exit.

"I see." – Clark remained at the table, looking at an empty plastic cup which was once full of coffee.

As Perry exited the coffee shop to the Daily Planet, Perry noticed Lois on the other side of street: He shifted his direction and headed to Lois.

"Try to teach some sense into Kent." – He stated as he approached her. Lois didn't speak and Perry headed back to the Planet. Lois decided to enter the coffee shop: as she entered, she saw him still standing sit looking at some plastic cup. She walked to him and stopped at his side.

"May I?"- She asked but she didn't get any response from him. – "I'll take that as a "yes"."- She sat in front of him.

He remained silent still looking at that plastic cup. Eventually Lois removed that cup and raised his chin forcing him to looking at her: she could see the sadness, the unease in his eyes.

"I'm here: Let me help you." – She assured him, smiling.

This was one of those times he understood why he had fallen in love with her: she could be head-strong, a little rough on the edges, tenacious but she was also witty, beautiful, amazing. Selfishly, he wanted her by his side: he didn't want to be alone this time but still he couldn't…she shouldn't be evolved with Luthor ever again. He wouldn't allow it to happen.

She saw him closing his eyes and when he opened them again, his expression changed: the sadness and the unease shifted to a mixture of rage and coldness.

"I don't need your help: I never asked for your help." - Clark got up abruptly, walkout the coffee shop and closed the door violently. He walked rapidly into the middle of the crowd who were walking in the streets of Metropolis in a fast pace.

Lois stay in the coffee shop, looking at Clark disappearing in the middle of the crowd through the window but she didn't stay passive this time: she took action by walking out of the coffee shop and follow Clark. - "Clark!! Clark!!" – She shouted. – She took a few steps and shouted again.

He walked out of the floor and headed to the roof where he could try to calm himself: the wind crossing his face made him feel lighter, forgetting for a few moments, an ordinary but brutal world where he was living.

He heard someone climbing the stairs, he knew who was: Lois. He knew the way she walked. He thought that he should leave the roof so that he wouldn't have to face her: his masquerade, acting arrogantly and distant was falling fast under Lois's perception.

Lois had been following Clark: she saw him entering the building and as she walked in, she heard him climbing the stairs to the roof: She climbed the stairs to the top and opened the door which gave the access to the roof and then she didn't see him. She walked around to see Clark but nothing…

"Clark!! Clark!!" – She shouted. – She took a few steps and shouted again.

She heard the door closing and she ran towards the door and opened it to see if Clark was climbing down the stairs but again she saw no one.

"Clark…" – she whispered.

****

Chloe was looking through some information given by her contacts in the suicide slums when her cell phone rang.

"Sullivan here…"

"I heard that you needed to find a certain bastard…" - his voice was altered.

"Who is this?" – Unable to recognize the voice which was altered.

"Someone you can bring Luthor down…Listen, I know where the Lionel's bastard is…"

"Do you?" – She asked unconvinced.

"Yes, I do but I feel you're being skeptic…"

"See it to believe it…" - she stated.

"Check your email, you'll find something interesting…"

Skeptical and yet curious, Chloe open her mailbox and saw a new message from an unknown sender.

"I hope this isn't a virus…." - and she opened it: it contained a recent image of Lucas Dunleavy: She compared it to the only picture that she had from Lucas and compared it. He looked older but he still had the same physiognomy.

"Where and when can we meet?"

"When I tell you. You'll receive a message indicating when and where we will meet."

"What's your interest in this?" – She asked knowing when it came to the world of the Luthors, everything was deceiving. She got no response as the connection was abruptly disconnected. She was intrigued by this unexpected surprise: she knew that probably could be a trap but still the possibility of finding Lucas Dunleavy could be determined to bring Luthor down. She was still lost in her thoughts when Lois approached her:

"Have you seen Smallville?"

"What?" – Still processing the question that Lois made.

"Clark…" - she waved her hands in front of Chloe, signaling the fact that Chloe's mind was elsewhere. – "Have you seen him?"

"I saw him a few minutes ago when he left with Perry like a mad bull and you went after him…Why? What's going on?" – Chloe asked curious.

"Let's say there's for Clark, an exclusive not even I would want to do it."

"What is it?"

"Clark is going to interview Lex Luthor."

****

He was flying around the skies of Metropolis to clear his mind: the sensation of flying was probably the only thing that could serene this spirit, absolute freedom. For moments, he forgot everything and he let himself go into the wonders of flying. After those rare moments of complete peace, he landed as he slapped himself mentally and was brought again to the uncomfortable reality.

After along period of time, he resolute to face the beast: in his mind, a million thoughts were exploding, trying to make up several ideas to find an explanation for this sudden upcoming confrontation.

LexCorp Building:

Clark entered in that building that he never thought could enter someday: the simple idea was an almost blasphemy to Clark. He walked to attendance room where he announced himself.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Clark Kent, I'm a reporter from the Daily Planet and I'm here to interview Lex Luthor."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes…according to Luthor himself." – Clark spoke ironically.

"I'll check." – It took a few moments looking for the appointment. – "Mr. Kent, you're clear, last floor at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you."

He took the elevator: as the elevator took him he felt the anxiety growing faster and his heart-beat was pacing higher and higher. When he got there, the door opened and he mechanically took two steps forward and the elevator's door closed: He got to the no return point. He moved to the assistant's direction. The assistant who was already waiting for him, got up from her desk and conduct Clark to Lex's Office. She knocked the door hoping an answer from Lex whose response was immediately.

"Come in."

The assistant opened the door and resumed to her desk as Clark stayed motionless, thinking that the assistant had opened the gates of hell: trying to control all his emotions that were erupting, he was facing Lex's back as Lex was viewing through the window, the city of tomorrow.

Slowly, Clark began walking towards Lex and each his side was a team of security: The last encounter ended badly and Lex had taken precautions. He stopped right in front of Lex's desk as Lex continued to admire his view, silent.

"Can't help it but to love the view…" - he stated still facing his back to Clark. He made a pause to see Clark's reaction but Clark remained silent. – "The view of the great city of Metropolis: marvelous, magnificent…powerful: A reflection of myself." – He turned, facing now Clark.

The two of them switch tensed looks, tension coming from a distant but turmoil past: A friendship forged in Smallville slowing turning into a fearful, hateful relationship somehow predicted by the ancient.

Clark hadn't moved yet feeling a mixture of explosive emotions but he was able to control them: the mere presence of Lex Luthor was to him, sickness.

The switch looks game continued as Lex got up and began walking around his office.

"You probably have a thousand…better yet, a million thoughts right now… Am I right?..". – they continued to exchange odious looks as Lex was walking.

Clark still remained quiet: not only Lex was trying to play games with him but also didn't the true motive or where the conversation was heading and for that, Clark decided that Lex would continue his monologue.

Lex on other hand was in fact playing games with Clark: he loved it. Like when he was playing games with his professor, his father.

But continuing walking around the office, soon Lex understood that Clark Kent was no longer the naïve teenager that he met in Smallville, years before.

"I see…." - noticing that Clark Kent was going to remain silent. – "I believe that a reporter should make questions in order to make his interview."

"Why am I here?" – Finally decided to speak.

"Well, didn't your editor warning you why you were here? It's ok, I'll give the highlights for today. I informed my personal assistant Mercy to call someone of the Daily Planet to give an exclusive about my latest achievements." – He stated proudly.

"Pure propaganda…" - he said making purposely offensive.

"If I were you Mr. Kent, I would be careful."

"And why is that?" – He asked bitterness.

Lex went straight to his desk and opened one of the drawers and retrieved a file and handled it to Clark: Clark eyed him suspiciously but eventually he took the file and began reading it.

As he began reading the file, he became more and more unease: the information on that file was shocking by the moment until the point that he stopped reading it.

"What??" – It was the best thing he could come up with.

"You see… the exclusive that I want to talk about is the acquisition of the Daily Planet by the LexCorp. I, Lex Luthor, am the new owner of the Daily Planet." – He stated, feeling victorious.

"Why now?" – after the initial shock his reporter instincts began kicking as he became aware this acquisition could have been done at any time Lex wanted to.

"Superman." – He stated categorically.

Clark was again surprised: how could be Superman related to this acquisition? He just had to wait for Lex's explanation. Lex noticed Clark's sudden expression of surprise, knowing that Clark didn't get the tip and so he decided to continue.

"You work with him." – He stated. Sensing that Clark was about to reply, Lex continued. – "Don't have the trouble to denying it because I know. Both you and he appeared in Metropolis at the same time, you two were at the Swann Foundation at the same time, your exclusive on Superman. Big coincidence, don't you think?" – He remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, a big coincidence. Are you implying that Superman and I have forged an alliance?" – He asked trying to appear complete skeptical. – "What are you saying next, Luthor? Superman and I are the same the person?"

"Don't insult my intellect, Kent. I don't have the patience for it. As for the interview you know now what are the news." – He said cut and dry. – "Only one more matter to discuss now."

Clark raised an eyebrow suspicious. – "What matter?"

"As the new owner of the Daily Planet, I expect your resignation in next 24 hours."

Clark was taken back by Lex's announcement: "What?? Why?"

"Like I said, you work with him: Naman, the man that one day will rule the world." – pointing to a newspaper. – "He's a menace and he's needed to be stopped."

"Legends Luthor…stories that old men tell at night to kids."

"From scary tales to kids, they sure are precise about a man that shoots fire from eyes along others. Superman is a menace and I will stop him."

"You're crazy." - He stated.

"Through time some people were considered to be lunatics but history proved they were visionary. You're the one who is blind: you protected him. Remember, Kent? I thought the stones were for you but from our last encounter and from what I see now, Superman has the stones: the stones that show a path to a knowledge source that would put Alexandria's library into shame. Stones that were for me, FOR ME!!!" – He started yelling furiously.

"Stop it, Luthor. You're insane." – Both of them were losing their self-control as anger was clouding their judgment.

"No, it's never been clearer. Two beings with super-strength came in a space ship asking for Kal-El: Naman's fate to rule the world. Naman, Kal-El, Superman, they are all the same. And you have helped him. I'm warning you, traitor. Leave the Daily Planet."

"What if I don't want to?" – He felt the rage erupting as he fought hardly to maintain control, breaking the pen that he was holding in his hand.

Lex again opened the drawer and handled another file. – "It's a contract of a loan of Jonathan Kent to a bank which I bought a few days ago."

The newest news left Clark even more shocked: he always sent money to his parents to support their farm. It was one of reasons why he was living a small apartment only with the basics. He began reading the file and recognized his father signature at the end of the contract: Lex wasn't lying and Clark was feeling crushed and Lex felt it. Seeing totally vulnerable, crushed, Lex felt that he reached an almost supreme victory. He approached Clark and began whispering in his ear:

"If you don't present your resignation in the next 24 hours, I'll make sure that your parents will live under the bridge and tomorrow will be the last edition of the Daily Planet. I will personally provide that nobody who works in the Daily Planet won't get a job in this city or any place on this world: NOT EVEN AT MCDONALD'S." – Lex yelled at his last words.

Lex stepped back and walked to his chair and he sat: he spun to face again the view of Metropolis. Moments of silence followed as both men were now both aware of the consequences.

"There's going to be a gala tonight: it's the Daily Planet's anniversary. Enjoy it, because it will be your first and final one."

Clark's first thought was to break Lex's neck but his parents raised him to be better than that: He tried as calmly as possible to get up as his legs were shaking. Finally he gathered strength in his legs, turned around and walked out of Lex's office.

Sensing Clark leaving, Lex stated: "Mark my words, Kent!! Your resignation, tomorrow!!!"

Clark left the office afraid: his worst fears were becoming a reality as he now couldn't protect his loved ones anymore.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

He saw Clark Kent leaving his office, troubled just as he predicted: everything was set in motion according to his plans but there was one thing still to be taken care of: He decided to call Mercy to know how things were being handled.

After a few minutes, Mercy entered his office.

"You called me, Lex. How can I help?"

"How is Sullivan matter?"

"She's waiting for someone to call her to meet your brother."

"Good. Make the necessary arrangements to handle this." - He knew that Chloe was investigating him; after all, he had hears and eyes everywhere. – "And Corben?" – He asked curious. No one knew where Corben was after the fight with Superman.

"No one has seen him. We will keep searching for…" - she didn't finish her phrase as someone interrupted her.

"You don't have to…"- he stated as he entered the office, surprising Lex and Mercy. He too had recovered from his wounds like Superman.

"Well if he isn't the one man who has everything." – He remarked sarcastically, mocking him.

Corben ran at super-speed to Lex and grabbed him by his neck: "No one makes fun out of me!!!" – Slowly he regained calm and then he let go Lex.

Lex began coughing due to the attack that Corben made on him. Instants later, Lex stop coughing.

"Can't handle a mere mortal, Corben?" – Lex couldn't help himself not to mock Corben.

Corben determined that it was useless to do anything again to Lex: he would deal with him later. Right now, only Superman was in his mind.

"I need to be alone with Superman; no cops, no army, nothing, just him and me." – He tried to think of something that could only call Superman's attention.

Realizing what Corben just said, Lex thought of it too: how to gain Superman's attention: then it him.

"Just wait a little longer." – He affirmed with a devious smile.

***

He walked around the city erratically, still shocked, stunned about the shocking news that Lex Luthor was the new owner of the Daily Planet and used it to his personal agenda: defeat Superman and all of his allies and that included everyone at the Planet without a job and his parents without a place to live.

He cursed himself once again for not protecting his friends; he thought how he could have been so careless, so arrogant to think that Lex wouldn't notice anything: his exclusive on Superman, the New York incident where Clark Kent was at the same time as Superman, the arrival at the city of Metropolis almost at the same time. Everything was lost now and all he could do was trying to fix things as he couldn't prevent them.

He stopped walking and went to a discrete place where he impersonated his alter-ego and flew away to find a place where could try thinking straight: he only found that place "landing" on a cloud and looking down below to the city. He tried to organize his thoughts in order to take actions in his immediate future but nothing: he was still too nervous to make a coherent thought.

He looked at the LexCorp building: the tallest of Metropolis, as big as Lex's ego. He remembered their first encounter on Smallville when he saved Lex from drowning: it was paradoxical how things turned out to be like the way it happened. At first, great friends becoming eventually great rivals. Ironic how destiny warned him about Lex when Ryan, a young boy told him, he would have to be careful about Lex and the Knife, an artifact of kawatche history which revealed who was Naman's enemy: Sageeth; Naman and Sageeth who were like brothers but were destined to be enemies, the balance between good and evil. All the evidence was there but he always believed that destiny wouldn't control him, that he was the one who would write it: Pure mistake, he thought.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts. Now, all he could think was how things were screw up and possibly he couldn't do anything to protect his friends: History was repeating itself.

Smallville, July 2006:

It had passed five days after the strange phenomenon of tornado in the middle of July, passed in the state of Kansas. Clark was fixing the fence: Although the tornado marched hundreds of meters away from the Kent farm, the strong winds were sufficient to cause several damages to the farm. Clark and Jonathan were working overtime trying to put everything back to normality. This was another step back to the Kent family: not only the chores were behind schedule but now the damage caused by the tornado. Still even he was late in his chores, he would always make time to go to the Smallville medical center to spend time with Lois who was standing there for a few more days, trying to spend some quality time together even if the circumstances weren't the best but it was best time of day. The only true problem was time itself: it was too short.

As he was fixing the barbwire, Clark couldn't help himself but to feel guilty: he shouldn't have left the Talon letting Lois get away only to put herself in jeopardy.

Besides guilt, Clark was feeling frustration: if he only had his abilities back, he could have done all the chores that the farm needed and above all he could protect his friends and prevented Lois from injury.

He punched the fence forgetting momentarily that he lost his abilities. As a result, he suffered a cut in his hand.

"Ouch!!!" – looking to his hand. – Crap!!! - And he kicked the fence.

"Easy there Smallville, it's a just a fence." – he heard a female voice teasing him.

Since Clark was lost in thoughts and fixing the fence, he didn't realize Lois and Chloe arrival. Clark turned around, facing now Lois and Chloe. Lois saw the frustration in his eyes but now seeing her, it was a mixture of frustration and surprise.

"Already here? Weren't you supposed…" - he asked stunned because he knew because of her injury in her leg, she had to stay in the hospital a few more days: he didn't know if it was reality or if it was his mind playing tricks.

"Nice to see you too, Smallville!" – She replied viewing his stunned expression although she understood why he acted like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" – he spoke honestly, slightly embarrassed. When he left the hospital, he would pay her a visit everyday.

"I Know." – She stated assuring Clark that she understood his surprise. – They hugged each other before sharing a kiss.

After they kissed, Clark noticed Chloe and tried to decipher Chloe's opinion about his relationship with Lois. Somehow he was always afraid Chloe's reaction even if they were just good friends. Chloe understood Clark's intention, signaling her approval.

"When did she get out?" – He asked knowing that it wasn't easy for Lois to leave the hospital due to her condition.

"Here miss-I-can't-stand-other-night-here was driving the medical staff insane. With a little help of Lex, she got out."

Clark smiled knowing Lois like he did but when he heard that Lex was involved, instantly his smile faded away.

"Wait, Lex? Was he there?..." – he asked with a aggravated tone.

"Uh-Uh! And he was very kind…" – Lois eyed him, teasing him once again.

Clark interrupted Lois. - "I'm sure he was." - He replied ironically.

"Jealous, aren't we?" – She asking, teasing him, smiling. She never felt this before but she adored that Clark was feeling jealous.

"Whatever!!" – He tried to change subject.

"I like when you're jealous. That's cute, Smallville." – She admitted.

"I'm not jealous." - He stated.

"Suuuuure, you aren't." – She teased him, still smiling at him but seeing his expression, she dropped the matter. – "Anyway, Lex has invited us to join him for dinner, tonight. I want you to come with me and Chloe to his place."

"Have a good time! I'm going to care of this wound." – And he went home, annoyed.

"Don't you walk away from me Smallville??!!" – She demanded. However, he kept heading home.

"Clark!! Clark!!" – She called him as a last resort but it didn't work. – "Damn it!!" – She began walking with difficultly because of her injury but stopped when Chloe began talking.

"Easy, cuz! Give him some time."

"No, Chloe!" – She turned and replied. – "I'm going to talk with him. I want this to work. I want Lucy to start to have a new start in her life. We agreed to help Lex. I don't want to own anything to Lex. Clark has to stop being stubborn."

"Who's being rushed now?"

Lois didn't answer Chloe's question and went to Kent's house. She entered the kitchen where Clark was looking a medic Kit. He ignored her, pretending that he didn't her entering.

"Where is it?" – He whispered.

Lois opened one of the kitchen doors where the medic kit was. – "Here let me help you with that." – Clark looked at Lois remaining quiet, motionless. – "staying there? Fine, have it your way!" – She approached Clark. – "Sit."

Clark reluctantly sat, lowering his head and extending his hand. Lois started cleaning and treating his hand, looking to his face once in a while.

"Ahhh!" – expressing his pain when she put alcohol.

"Men..." – She teased hoping for feedback but nothing. – "Here you go. Brand new!" - She said proudly after finishing the bend.

"I'm sorry." – He finally spoke. – "I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"I know that." – She assured him. – "I'm the one who is rushing things". – She finally admitted it. – "But… I want you to go with me to this dinner. It means a lot to me. Please." - She asked for as leaned in to catch his eyes and will them up to her own.

"Ok if it really means that much to you." – He gave in and Lois smiled from ear to ear. – "Why is that I'm such a sucker for you?" – He asked returning his smile to her.

"Well I could state a few reasons but I'll stick with the Beautiful, stunning, independent woman who loves you."

"Modest aren't we?"

She kissed him: they quickly forgot where they were and the soft kiss became more passionate as a fire gaining more and more power. They were brought to reality as someone cough.

"Ahem!" – They stopped and Lois was pissed: she hated that. – "What??" – She expressed her annoyance but when she realized who was coughing she immediately regret expressing her annoyance.

"I believed there are better places to carry those kinds of activities." – Jonathan advised.

"Sorry, Mr. Kent." – She said purely embarrassed.

"Dad…ah…"- uncomfortable, he couldn't come up with something.

"I don't you two doing stuff like that around here. Is that understood?" – using all of his authority.

Clark and Lois both nodded. It all became quiet: the feeling of discomfort from Lois, Clark and Jonathan made that kitchen almost unbearable.

Since Lois was uncomfortable with silence she decided to leave.

"Well, I'm going now. We're picking you up at seven."

"Sure, I'll be ready." - They had a quick kiss before Lois left.

Now it was only Clark and Jonathan in the Kitchen: the silent kept going until Clark finally spoke.

"What do you think of her?" – He asked. Clark told about his relationship with Lois to his parents but they never gave their opinion.

"Clark, son, you don't need mine or your mother's approval on this. It's your live." – Jonathan stated.

"Thanks dad but I still want to know." - He insisted.

"Lois lived here for almost a year: she helped your mother at the Talon, has a good heart even she has those sarcastic tunes." – They both smiled – "She's a good girl and above all a lucky one. I'm glad for you and I'm sure your mother is dazzled with this." – They both continued to smile. – "So I presume that you won't have dinner with me and your mother." – He concluded.

"No, I'm going to have dinner with Lois and Chloe at Lex's house."

"Lex Luthor?" – He raised an eyebrow: somehow he wasn't going to like this.

"Yes, Dad, I'm going there because Lois asked to go with her."

"What does she have to do with Lex?" – Now he definitely didn't like this.

"According to Lois, Lex is trying to regain his old friends."

"This is Lex Luthor that we are talking about. Why do I get this bad feeling?" – He asked terribly worried.

"Don't worry, Dad. This is just a favor that I'm doing for Lois." – He assured putting his hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Just be careful. When it comes to Lex Luthor, all caution isn't enough." – He advised still worried about his son.

"I will."

At night, Chloe and Lois picked up Clark and headed to Lex's mansion. Once there, they were conducted by the butler to a vast living room where there was a huge table with everything set.

"Mr. Luthor will be joining you soon. Please, take a seat."

Minutes later, Lex enters the room.

"Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I couldn't be here sooner: business. I'm glad that everyone is here." – looking at Chloe, Lois and finally Clark as they switched tensed looks. Lex greeted Chloe and Lois and when it came to Clark, tension was in the air.

"Clark…" - he extended his hand for a handshake but Clark denied it. – "I see…" - he noticed.

The dinner went quite well: the conversation was always between Chloe, Lois and Lex as Lex was giving updates about Lucy and Chloe's mother. Clark remained silent all dinner, studying Lex but he couldn't sense anything.

"Either he's playing games with me or I'm just being paranoid" – he thought.

Still thinking about Lex when Lex himself addressed him.

"So Clark, tell me, what have you been doing? I heard that you saved Lois…again" – he teased.

"Nothing that I wouldn't do for a friend." – He stated coldly: he wanted to Lex feel unease, delivering a message that it wouldn't be easy for Lex to regain his friendship.

"Excuse me?"– She asked Clark: she knew that they were more than but she couldn't help herself to tease him.

Caught off guard, Clark realized his "mistake". – "Sorry, you know you're more than that."– he quickly reached her hand in an attempt to fall in good grace again.

"Nice try mister! Still busted! I'm demanding making up to me later." – Clark felt embarrassed as Lois teased him once again letting a devious grin coming up but the feeling of embarrassment quickly faded away as Lex got up and clapping his hands, the butler appeared with 4 glasses with a bottle of champagne. The glasses were already filled.

Lex raised his glass. - "I propose a toast: To the future!"

"To the future!" – Chloe and Lois spoke at the same time as both raised their glasses. On the other hand, Clark remained motionless and silent.

"C'mon Clark, it doesn't bite." - Encouraged by Chloe's words, Clark drank the champagne.

"Tastes funny." – He affirmed.

"yeah, I thought of it too. Funny, I'm not feeling too good." – And suddenly Chloe collapsed, falling into the ground.

Both Clark and Lois went next to her: "Chloe!!! Chloe!!!"

"Whoa…rollercoaster coming!!"- Suddenly Lois began too, to feel a sensation of dizziness and immediately she fainted.

"Lois! Lois!!" – His attention shifted from Chloe to Lois as her body collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

As he bended down, putting his hand on Lois's face, caressing her, worries, he too began revealing the same symptoms: now it was his turn to feel dizzy: everything was coming fuzzy. He too collapsed, lay down on the floor and the effect wasn't as effective as it was on Chloe or Lois: he looked at Lex, standing still, serene as if he knew exactly what was happening.

"What have you done?"

Lex approached him, kneeled down to Clark's side. – "We'll talk later: Nice dreams, Kent."

It was the last words that Clark heard before he too fainted.

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Smallville, July 2006:

Chloe woke up and still dizziness, she tried to remember what happened: her memories were coming to surface: the dinner, the champagne…

"I was drugged…" - she whispered. Slowly her senses became more and more aware of the environment involving her until she remembered the last events: Immediately her fist concern was Lois and Clark. She looked around only to find Lois on the ground unconscious.

Still recovering from the wooziness, she came close to Lois and shook her, hoping that Lois would wake up.

"Lois, Lois!!" – she shook Lois, frenetically until Lois finally woke up.

"Ah…what?" – Like her, Lois took time to recover. – "I…didn't… remember drinking strong stuff…" - taking her hand to her forehead. – "Where's Clark?" – She asked as looked around not seeing him.

"Beats me….I was hoping that you could answer that question." – She replied.

"Look at me, Chlo'. Do you think I've become psychic??" – She remarked sarcastically. Both of them were starting to feel nervous: something wasn't right as both Clark and Lex weren't around. – "Here, give me a hand." – Chloe helped Lois to get up. Chloe walked around the room and tried to open the only two doors the room had. She tried to open each one of them but they were locked. The scenario was getting worse by the moment: Drugs, held captive, possibly a case of kidnap for proposes they didn't know or could even think of.

"Have any idea how long have we been unconscious?"

"To leave us KO almost instantaneous? Hours to say the least..." –Lois replied.

"What are we going to do?" – Chloe asked Lois hoping that Lois could give an answer but Lois didn't answer.

Suddenly, one of the doors was unlocked and opened: Lex entered room.

"What's going on, Lex?" – She asked demanding to know.

"Where's Clark?" – She was now apprehensive, remembering what Clark told her about Lex.

Lex remained silent and began walking around the room, watching them. They could see a totally different person when Lex was walking around them like a hunter does to its preys before the final attack: his facial expression, his eyes, eyes of a man who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it, a predator.

"Ladies, I'm sorry but there's been an unexpected event that required my full attention."

"Where's Clark, Lex?" – Lois insisted: she was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

"Kent? He was so eager to sleep that I had to find some accommodations for him." - He teased.

"What have you done with Clark?" – She asked fearful: Again she felt that working with the Luthors was a bad mistake.

"Let's say that Kent and I have a few scores to settle: there are some unfinished issues." – He affirmed with an icy tone. Lex was now the man that Clark described to Chloe and Lois but they never had the chance to find out.

"If you hurt Clark in anyway, I'll sure God I'm going to…."

"DO WHAT???" – He yelled at Lois: he hated that anyone would try to make a threat to him because he demanded respect: after all, he was a Luthor, he was among the strong: it wasn't to be a daughter of a general who was going to face him, challenge him. – "You won't do anything because even if you try, I'm sure that Lucy won't like it very much." – He spoke showing an implacable expression.

Lois realized now the implications of dealing with a Luthor: Clark was right all along and she was blind not to see it. Desperately, Lois tried to attack Lex even with an injury but Lex easily defended himself and then he attacked Lois with a punch in her face: she fall redundantly on the floor in pain. Chloe went to her rescue but Lex slap her and she too hit the ground.

Lex bended down to Lois's side and grabbed her by her hair.

"Listen pathetic little woman, now you will do exactly as I say or do I need to explain what happens to your sister or your aunt? "

Lois in lost mind, clouded by anger, spit on Lex's face. He got up and kicked her injured leg causing her to scream in pain.

"Now, let's talk about what you are going to do next." – Lex walked to a couch and sat. – You're resuming your lives naturally as nothing happened."

"We can't. In case you forget, Clark's parents will ask for him." – She stated hoping that Lex would eventually change his mind.

"Don't worry about them; you have to worry about your part." – He affirmed indifferently indicating them he had already thought of that.

"Resuming, you are going to do exactly as I say: you live normally your pathetic little lives, avoid all contact and leave back to Metropolis from where you came from: if somehow, someone tries to contact you you'll say you left Clark at the Kent farm and you never saw him again since then."

He looked at them, terrified and deviously, he got up and headed for Chloe who he grabbed her by her hair and yelled at her. – "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR???" – He tossed her to the ground next to her cousin who was on the floor still with some pain on her injured leg. Adjusting his shirt, he looked at them as if they were some kind of object, dispensable.

"And now go home to your pitiable lives: I have more important matters to take care of." – He stated and he exited the room, leaving the two cousins alone.

***

He woke up to discover that he had restrains in his hands and feet: he was in a dark room with moist air and a light directly pointed to his face: a typical scenario from the movies he used to watch, the interrogation scenes.

For a few minutes he was all alone in that dark room. He didn't know how much time passed: it could only passed a few minutes, maybe hours or even days, uncertain, was the best word to describe his current status. Silence, the sound of solitude was predominant was only confirming his status until it was broken by someone who opened a door and two men walked in his direction.

He couldn't see their faces due to the light in his face but when one of them talked, he instantly recognized who was.

"This isn't the best of accommodation but it suits for now."

"Lex…What this is supposed to mean?" – He asked aware of what his ex-friend had become but Lex's motives were unknown to him: knowing Lex like he knew, he sensed it had to be something that Lex desperately wanted.

"Ah... I think we both know why I'm doing this." - He made a pause excepting Clark's reply but Clark remained quiet. – "The stones Kent, I want to now where they are."

Clark was taken back: the quest for the stones had ended one year before but Lex hadn't forgotten the matter: he had become obsessed with this and Clark was surprised to see that Lex had come up with such an elaborate plan to catch him: it seems that Lex turned his attention to him after all this time. Many tried but failed: Lionel Luthor, the Teagues.

"I want them, now."

Moments of silence followed as both men were there, standing at each other, shooting at each other, tense, stressed looks.

"I don't have them." – He replied blankly.

"LIAR!!!! Always the lies!!!!!" – He yelled furiously at Clark: it took a few moments for Lex to calm down. –"I knew that you would say that. Always the unexplainable reason, the absurd, pathetic lies: This ends today: So I prepared a little surprise for you." – He stated more clam down. He opened a box containing several bottles with a serum inside and several needles.

He prepared a dosage and injected it on Clark's neck.

"I could tell what the effects are but soon enough you will experience them." – He affirmed amused. – "In case this doesn't work, I've already have a backup plan so don't worry. There's plenty of time. I'm a patient man. I'll come up later to check up on you." – And turned around and was walking to the exit when Clark spoke.

"Lex….Why did you have to involve Lois and Chloe?"

"Clark, you should know better: a man has certain needs only women can satisfy, especially Lois."

Lex exited the room leaving Clark completely outraged.

"LEX!!!!!! LEX!!!! LEX!!!!" – He tried to set himself free, violently as anger was taking control. – "LEX!!!!!"

***

Chloe and Lois left the Lex mansion and Chloe was driving the car: the pain inflicted on Lois's leg still was having its effects. However this pain was irrelevant to Lois as she was thinking about Clark: She was seeing what Clark had already seen and warned her about it. She mentally cursed herself for being so blind that she couldn't see the Lex's masquerade and now Clark was paying for her blindness.

A disturbed silence was a companion to Chloe and Lois while Chloe was driving: each other were thinking the same thing: Clark.

Finally Chloe took courage to make the obvious question.

"What are we going to do?"– Lois didn't respond to Chloe's question because basically she didn't know.

"Lois? What are we going to do?" – She asked again: she was too nervous to think anything and so, she tried her cousin's advice.

"I don't know Chloe." – Lois admitted sadly. They were put against the wall by Lex: Lois's sister and Chloe's mother life were at stake.

Chloe stopped the car in the middle of the road. She turned to Lois, seeing her sadly, nervous: she clearly wasn't the resolute woman that Chloe knew. She could see a desperate person like the she was.

"Lois, please think of something!" - She demanded desperately but again Lois didn't respond.

The weather was aggravating as if it was a sort of state of mind of their situation: the rain made its appearance.

Since Lois didn't answer her questions, Chloe resume her driving.

"We're going to my place." – She stated. Lois remained quiet.

They arrived at Chloe's apartment after a few minutes: they entered the apartment and both sat on the couch, silent. Seconds, minutes and even hours passed: there was an internal, mental struggle whether what to do: Chloe was too nervous to stay sit and got up and began walking around the room, non-stopping to a point that was getting Lois's nerves.

"Will you stop with that? If you continue to do that, you'll have a hole in the ground in the morning."

"Well, it's better than not doing anything." – She stopped, facing each other. They stood there motionless looking at each other knowing what was in each other minds.

After a few moments of silence, the reason was more present as they were becoming more serene.

Eventually they more capable to organize their thoughts and think of a solution to their problem and what course of action to make.

"We have to tell the Kents about Clark. It's our only way."– She stated.

"How about Lex? Lucy? My Mom?" – She asked: her tone voice clearly indicated that she was frightened.

"I'm just afraid as you are Chloe but…"- she made a pause but she decided to continue. – "… Clark won't pay for our blindness. Besides, of Clark is already in danger, probably the Kents are too in danger. We'll deal with Lex later." – She appeared resolute to Chloe but in the inside she was just as terrified as Chloe.

"I don't know Lois… I just wished I had the same confidence as you have."

Lois approached Chloe and put her hands on Chloe's shoulders trying to act confident. – "The only way this is going to work is if we work together, ok? Ok, Chloe?" – She asked, facing Chloe. Chloe nodded, feeling a little better: Lois had always made her way to reassure Chloe when she needed an advice or when she was scared of something.

They left the apartment and headed to the Kent farm to warn the Kents about Clark. Once they were arriving, they were a little surprised as they saw two vehicles in front of the house and the lights of the house were still on: after all it was late night.

They were still approaching the farm when suddenly a vehicle entered the road right behind Chloe's car taking Chloe and Lois by surprise.

"What's going on?" – She asked looking through the mirror at the vehicle behind them. Sensing that the car was pursuing them, Chloe accelerated and but the car accelerated too and soon the car hit Chloe's car making Chloe to lose control of the car: she stepped the brakes and finally after a couple hundred meters, she stopped the car.

They were dizziness but they tried to step outside the car but immediately, two men stepped outside their vehicle, ran in Chloe and Lois's direction and pointed their guns.

"Wonderful!" – She remarked sarcastically when she saw the two men pointing their guns.

They were forced to walk to the house and when they arrived, the Kents were leaving the house and right behind, there was Lex.

"Nice to join us, Chloe and Lois!" – He teased. – "I wonder what took you so long. We're going to do a little travel. Care to join us?"

"We rather stay." – Chloe stated coldly.

"I insist." – And his team of bodyguards pointed their guns to Chloe and Lois.

The Kents, Chloe and Lois were put in one of the vans: they didn't know where they were heading to.

***

He was devastated: the drug that Lex administrated on his body was causing extreme pain to a point he really couldn't distinguish reality from imagination: the drug was applied in small dosages so that he could be in constant pain. It was breaking him physically and mentally: spasms were occurring in all of his muscles as if he was being electrocuted but the sensation was exponential worse than he ever thought. It passed a few minutes since the last dosage: it seemed those men were conducting an elaborate plan to make break his mind. They didn't want to kill him…well not just yet: Lex wanted the stones and since he was the only one who knew where they were, he was still alive.

One man entered the room and again he administrated another dosage of the drug and left the room again: the effects of the drug weren't immediate but soon he was going to experience them again. His vision was fading away, his hearing became too sensible and every noise was painful as if a plain with its engines working were aside of him, his stomach was in complete turmoil as it was containing a storm inside it and again the sensation of the electric current was going through his body caused the spasms in his muscles: For long minutes, it looked like eternity, those effects were making Clark Kent's life a living hell. Eventually the effects were starting to fade away and his vision and hearing were starting to go normal again but he couldn't take it much longer: the constant stress that his body was being submitted to was making harder and harder to Clark recover. He had already several wounds in his body due to the intense spasms, nose bleeding, ears bleeding; his vision wasn't the same anymore.

It took time to Clark to make any coherent thought as he still was recovering from the effects of the drug but after a few minutes he started to be aware that for several minutes no one entered the room to administrate him a new dosage of the drug.

That's when he heard a voice, a voice somehow familiar.

End of part 1

Part 2

"Hey Kiddo, long time no see!!!"- The voice exclaimed. He didn't immediately recognize the voice but it sounded familiar. That's when someone showed up.

"Remember me?"

"This one…" - he stated completely indifferent.

"Hey!!! I deserve a better reception!!! C'mon, give me a hug!! Uh… Sorry!!! I didn't mean that…. So how did you get here? New vacation? Sadomasochist?? Guiness Records? What? What?" – Mxyzptlk asked completely curious

Clark gave him an annoy look clearly he wasn't the mood to play any games what so ever.

"Lex…" - he finally gave in to Mxyzptlk's insistence.

"Lex? Lex Luthor? The Lex Luthor? The self-ego-maniac-bastard Lex Luthor?"

"The one…"- he stated indicating that only Lex Luthor could make such a terrible thing.

"What does he want?" – He asked extremely curious.

"Long story…"

"I got time, I'm immortal and I haven't anything to do so…c'mon split it out…c'mon, c'mon!!!" - He demanded anxiously.

Clark didn't respond to his demands because he sensed that he was being watched and Mxyzptlk perceived what Clark was thinking.

"Don't worry Kiddo! They can't hear or see what's going on here. I hypnotized them: I made them believe that you are still suffering from the effects of the drug."

It took some time to Clark to believe in Mxyzptlk but after a few moments he sensed that Mxyzptlk was being honest.

"It's the stones." - He finally confessed.

"Stones? Like rocks??" – He asked disappointed: in his mind, he was expecting a lot more. – "I can get rocks!" – He snapped his fingers and suddenly hundreds of rocks were filling that room. – "Is this what he wants? These humans sure have strange tastes." – He shook his head in complete incredulity.

"Not that kind of stones….Jor-El left kryptonian stones for me and Lex wants them and now I'm stuck here. If only I had my abilities back…which you conveniently removed from me. Why are you here?"

"The taking away of your powers was a paying back for your little interference in my plans sometime ago but that wasn't all: remember this?" – He showed a newspaper containing a picture of the tornado and Clark carrying Lois into an abandoned house. – "My masterpiece."

"What? The picture?" – He asked confused.

"Use your brains kiddo!! The tornado!!!" - The affirmation took Clark by shock: the weathermen were confused by the strange phenomenon but he never thought Mxyzptlk could make such a stunt.

"Why?" – That's all he could ask since was still completely perplexed.

"Payback!! Of course!!! I wanted to see how you work out without your powers: you seemed to arrange yourself pretty well without them. But now Lex, wow! That was a surprise!"

"Do you have any idea of want you done???!!!" – Clark used the most of strength trying to yell at Mxyzptlk but he was so weak it looked like he was talking at a normal tone. – "Damage on the farm, Lois got hurt and now I stuck here, locked like a lab rat in a cage!!!"

Mxyzptlk looked at him: Clark was nothing more of a shadow of the boy he saw once. He could see a man hurt, moral crushed: it looked like that boy had aged years in an instant. Immediately a strong feel of guilt struck his soul seeing Clark like that.

"There's more…" – Clark sensed Mxyzptlk wasn't telling everything.

"yeah, there is…"- he admitted lowering his lead. – "You know kiddo, when I stripped you from your powers and made that tornado; I thought I was happy with it but in the end wasn't as happy as I would be; you are such a boy scout that even I had pity on you: I don't know, I'm getting old that's what! I'm getting softer."

Clark remained silent, looking at him with an aggravated expression in his face clearly condemning Mxyzptlk's course of action.

"What??" – He asked complete oblivious to the aggravated look coming from Clark. – "Anyway, I decided to give you a chance to get free. You just have to answer three questions: no more, no less."

Clark was about to reply but Mxyzptlk continue very excited.

"I love to play games." – He snapped his fingers and everything around that room started to change.

Everything changed a sort of a studio room where there was everything even an audience.

"Welcome to "Who wants to be free?" and now give applause to our host: Mxyzptlk!!!!" – a voice off spoke.

Everyone gets up from their seats and cheers!! Mxyzptlk waves his hands in the air, greeting everyone: he felt the center of everything, he just loved doing that.

"Thank you!!! Thank you!!! You're too kind… Thank you!!! Well here we are today's show, your contestant is Clark Kent or Kal- El, whatever you want to call him. Born on the planet Krypton, this man lives in Smallville, state of Kansas. So Clark, tell a little bit about you." – He requested to Clark, turning to him.

For Clark, the all situation was absurd, unrealistic and above all stupid: Mxyzptlk clearly had ego problems from Clark's point of view. Clark chose to remain silent waiting what was going to happen next.

Seeing that Clark was silent, Mxyzptlk approached and whispered to Clark's ear.

"C'mon kiddo, work with me on this one." – He pulled back and waited for Clark's reply but Clark remained quiet.

"Don't worry about him, folks!! He's shy." – He said feeling embarrassed, trying to make up for an excuse. – "Ok, now, our guest will have to answer right 3 questions: if he does, he will be free but he fails…"- he made a pause just to create the suspense. – "Well, basically he will rot here." – Clearly knowing to Clark that he didn't really care much about him: it was all just a game.

"Ok, ready there?" – Turning to Clark: he could see Clark well annoyed but still he resolute to continue. – "First question: Born at the same time as the world, destined to live as long as the world, and yet never five weeks old. What is it? You have 2 minutes to reply."

Clark couldn't believe it: he was detained by Lex in some obscure room, tortured him with some drug and then the individual responsible for stripping away his abilities was I front of him playing games with him when his life was at risk and possibly everyone he knew.

"30 seconds, buddy!!"- He stated, interrupting Clark's thoughts. Clark thought that if he wanted to be free and to help the ones that he loved, he had to play Mxyzptlk's game.

Mxyzptlk and the audience: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"The Moon." – Clark replied.

"That's…. That's correct." – He was perplexed by Clark's answer as he wasn't expecting it. The audience cheered. – "Ok, Ok, second question: Which room has no door, no windows, no floor and no roof?"

Clark decided to spend almost the time to answer just to make Mxyzptlk think that he was having trouble with this one: in his childhood, he used to play riddles with his mother and for that, he knew most of them.

"30 seconds!!"- Again Mxyzptlk was starting to think that Clark didn't know the answer but to his surprised, Clark again answered correctly.

"A Mushroom."

Mxyzptlk scratched his head wondering what was going on: he thought that his riddles were good enough for Clark so that he could give a wrong answer.

"ok, last one! What can't you see that is always before you?"

This one Clark didn't know: he couldn't feel pain anymore so he was able to think of several things to answer that riddle: air, space… but everything had a flaw. The timeless time that he spent playing these kinds of games with his mother made him, a good player with fast thinking, considering all logical possibilities and its possible flaws.

But in this case, his mind was playing tricks with him: he couldn't focus anymore on the riddle as now he was only thinking about Lex, Lois and Chloe and how unpredictable the situation had become. He knew that Lex was no longer the friend he used to know and in fact, they weren't speaking at all but he would never guess that Lex could do such a machiavellian plan: he couldn't foreseen the future….THE FUTURE!!!

Mxyzptlk and the audience: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"The Future!!!!!" – He shouted as if he woke up from a nightmare. – "That's what I can't see in front of me…." - he realized his own words and thought how ironic destiny could be in that moment.

"Even this one? I have to admit Boy Scout, you're good at this. Well, you win! Here's your prize." – He snapped his fingers and a small box appeared in his hand. He opened the box and removed from it, a shining blue rock. – "Blue Kryptonite." – He stated. – "So rare that you can only find it in one place on earth: Antarctica, the cooler of the planet. Small fragments of your planet hit that continent in 1989: thanks to extreme heat from the friction of the rocks with the atmosphere and then submitted to the extreme cold from the icy desert and voilà!!!: Blue Kryptonite."

"What does it do to me?" – He asked fearful knowing that with Mxyzptlk, everything was unpredictable: after all Mxyzptlk was the one who exposed him to gold Kryptonite.

"Actually it's only type that actually increases your powers and it's harmless to you. The radiation coming from this blue kryptonite does the reverse effect the gold kryptonite does to you. So in a few seconds, you should back to the old days." – He stated proudly.

And it was the truth: seconds after the exposure, his body started to heal itself, his abilities were coming back: heat-vision, super-strength, super-hearing, artic breathe, everything was coming back. Once he felt fully recovered, he easy broke his restraints in his wrists and feet.

"Now…like brand new, uh?" – Clark continued silent and looked at Mxyzptlk seriously clearly indicating that he wasn't for games.

"Where am I?" – He asked still looking seriously at Mxyzptlk.

"Where everyone with a gift is and where I was once: Level 33.1."

"WHERE AM I?" – He shouted furiously grabbing Mxyzptlk by his shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"Easy kiddo!" – He adverted. – "Level 33.1, LexCorp Building, Metropolis. Don't worry about Lex: He's heading here with your parents, Chloe and her cousin." – He stated.

Clark put Mxyzptlk on the ground: he knew exactly what to do next.

"I hope I'll never see you again." – Clark stated, coldly: Mxyzptlk lowered his head, ashamed and in a blink of an eye, Mxyzptlk disappeared never to return again.

***

Lex and his goons grabbed the Kents, Lois and Chloe and headed to his house where helicopters were waiting for them to travel to Metropolis.

After a few minutes of trip from the airport, Lex and his crew arrived at the LexCorp Building with the Kents, Chloe and Lois.

To Lex's surprise, he founded two men of his security lay down on the floor: there wasn't power and no one was at his security post when Lex walked around the floor. He was alerted and so he divided his crew in two teams to cover more area: still two men remained aside the hostages.

"Something's wrong, Lex?" – Lois asked making fun of him. Lex immediately turned around, facing her, and walked in her direction only to grab her by her throat.

"Laugh now… it won't be so funny later…." – He whispered in her ear. –"…for you."

And he turned around and headed to the surveillance post only to discover it was destroy it. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and tried to communicate with the other team but nothing: nobody responded to his call. He picked up his gun and headed to the area where the second team was. Once he arrived at the location, he only saw his team lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Everyone is like that." – A voice stated somewhere: Lex couldn't see who was and pointed to the direction where the voice was heard.

"All of this for what? For a few stones. A myth." – The voice shifted direction and Lex turned to the voice direction and began shooting: 3 bullets.

"Was it worth?" – Again the voice was coming from another direction: Again Lex began shooting: 5 bullets. He was tenser by each phrase that voice spoke. He was looking everything:" It will be worth as soon your girlfriend starts playing doctors and nurses with me." – He deliberately provoked recognizing finally that voice belonged to Clark, hoping that he would make a mistake but no: Clark remained quiet.

"It's over". - Clark finally spoke. Lex turned around where he heard the voice and emptied the clip from his gun but no one was there to be seen. He desperately tried to grab another clip to reload his gun but it was too late.

"You were right: It ends today." -. He was now right behind Lex to Lex's despair: he stopped, motionless with an empty gun unaware of what to do. Desperately he turned around trying to hit Clark with the back of his gun but Clark easily defend himself by slapping Lex's arm and tossing the gun by several meters. Next, Clark punched Lex right in his face: a regular punch like a normal person would do but still able to knock Lex to the ground. Lex put his hand on his mouth and noticed that he was bleeding. Instantly he got up and launched a full attack on Clark but Clark was able to stop all of his attacks: Kicking and punching, all martial arts style. After a few moves, Clark grabbed Lex's arm and then he punched Lex's stomach: the intense pain caused Lex to fall in his knees, almost fainting, drooling with his arms around his stomach.

Clark grabbed Lex by his shirt and dragged him through the floor towards the exit. They walked out of the building catching the attention of the two remaining men guarding the Kents, Chloe and Lois.

"Let them go. I've your boss." - He stated.

The men pointed their guns: distracted by Clark, they didn't notice Lois and Jonathan hit them from behind, leaving them unconscious.

Then Clark turned his attention to Lex, grabbing him and putting him against the wall, pressuring him.

"Where's Lucy? Where's Chloe's mom? Where are they, Luthor?" – Lex was silent but when Clark was getting ready to punch him again, Lex broke the silence.

"They are at one apartment I have here in Metropolis."

With this statement, Clark grabbed Lex and both headed to the van. Lois approached Clark and embraced him with a tight, strong pair of arms around of his neck, feeling relief that Clark was ok. She pulled back and looked at him: when she saw him, she saw the resentment, the anger, the disappointment in his eyes, a memory for a lifetime. His look was so strong that she couldn't face him anymore and she lowered her head. Clark decided to pass by her aside and then all of them went to the apartment where Lucy and Chloe's mother were living. They arrived at that location and they picked up Lucy and Chloe's mother: fortunately there weren't any of those Lex's goons and for that there wasn't any sort of problems.

After they picked up Lucy and Chloe's mother, they got inside the van to leave to Smallville but Clark still had a message for Lex.

They were in front of each other, their eyes focused: a new stage of their relationship was established; not only they weren't friends anymore, they were now enemies. The prediction of that myth of Naman and Sageeth had become true: enemies hating each other, twists of a cruel destiny, prophecies full field, somehow inevitable.

Lex was always envious of the things that Clark had: a family, love, friends and soon that envy became hate, something that he couldn't had control on it, a dark side he admitted once he couldn't control it.

On the other hand, Clark now hated Lex too: he tried to destroy everything that he had, by deceiving his friends, torturing him, use all means to achieve his gold. And in a way, Lex destroyed him: a mental agony, consequence of his brutal torture; he was no longer the same.

"Remember this Luthor…I died in that room. To you, I don't longer exist: Forget Smallville, forget any of my friends and above all forget me." – He stated. He turned around, his back was facing Lex and he began walking but he stopped for a final warning. – "If you ever mess up with me or anyone of my friends, you will deal with the consequences." – And he began walking again and entered the van.

"This isn't over Kent….."

The trip back to Smallville was calm and peaceful contrasting with the emotional state of everyone. They arrived at Smallville hours later: everyone was exhausted and so the Kents decided to prepare accommodations for everyone. Clark headed alone to the barn: he had the need to be alone; it just was too much for him.

Lois decided going after him but Chloe stopped her.

"You'll make things worse. Clark needs time to be alone."

"I need him to forgive me: I mess it up so bad…" - she lowered her head as a sign of shame. – "I still have to talk to him now."

"Trust him Lois. Give him time." – But Lois didn't take Chloe's advice and headed to the barn.

Lois entered the barn looking for Clark: she found him in the loft looking to the sunrise.

"Hey." – She said weakly: she didn't how to start the "talk" but she hoped that he would start yelling furiously at her, expressing his anger, his revolt, his disappointment but no: he stood there motionless, quiet, stoically looking at the sunrise.

Lois walked to his side and put her hands on his face making him look at her. - "Talk to me!" – She demanded desperately with her eyes now filled with tears ready to scroll down her face: she wanted so badly his forgiveness. A moment of silence followed it as he looked at her and she realized that Lex made a deep mark on him.

"Oh Clark!..."- And she hold him tightly in her arms but then Clark finally spoke leaving her stunned.

"Leave." – She pulled back stunned by his affirmation. She saw the tears scroll downing his cheeks noticing how troubled he was.

"Clark please…" - she extended her hand to meet his face but he turn to the opposite direction, his back facing her.

"Leave!" – He demanded.

She left the loft running and heading to the Kent house, crying. She entered in the house and Chloe was alone in the living room: Looking for support, Lois hugged Chloe crying.

"Oh God….Lois…."- she whispered sadly. They sat on the couch holding each other: the parts were reverse now; Chloe was now "the big sister" caressing Lois hair telling that Clark would forgive her, would forgive them: he just need time. Eventually they fell asleep; everyone was tired so for a substantial period of time everyone was sleeping but there was one exception: Clark Kent.

Clark wasn't like everyone else: he was an alien who fell from a "shooting star" into this planet whose appearance made him look a mild-mannered citizen just like everyone else: appearances can be deceiving because he wasn't like everyone else. He had special abilities that made him unique. He revisited his memories, stories from the last five years: Meteor freaks, Lana, Chloe, Pete, Lex, Kyla, Ryan, Dr. Swann, Lionel Luthor, the Teagues, Professor Willowbrook, Alicia, Perry White, Kyla, Jor-El, Lois….Lois….Lois….

He made a balance of his life in all this time and after sometime thinking, he made a decision: There's only thing to do.

Lois woke up to find herself wrapped in Chloe's arms: she gently removed Chloe's arms not to wake her and went to the kitchen to have a snack and she found the Kents in there: Martha was crying as Jonathan was holding in her arms, consoling her.

"What Happened?" – She asked worried to Jonathan since Martha was in no condition to talk. Jonathan didn't answer her question. Instead, he looked at a letter which was on the table.

Lois grabbed the paper, wrote by Clark and she started reading it.

_From Clark:_

_What happened last night was an event that I will remember for the rest of my life: he deceived me, attracted me to a trap, and tortured me just to get what he wanted. He deceived some people in order to make help what he wanted even if I alerted them; they were blinded by that man. I can't help feeling disappointment in all of this but I know that somehow I feel responsible for what happened last night: If I wasn't here, I wouldn't have dragged so many people into this and for that, I'm the ultimate responsible. This will never happen again: I swear. That's why, when you read this, I'll be far away from here, preventing that no one will know where I am and no one will be blackmailed because of me. Don't look for me because you won't be able to find me and even if you try, I'll be one step ahead of you. It's useless and I don't want to be found. I only wished that things could be different._

_Bye, Clark_

Lois felt the strength of her legs fading as she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Please Clark no…."- she said putting her hand on her forehead. – "Not this…" - Desperation was taking control of her; he couldn't say that it was his fault; he couldn't say it; in her mind, she was the one guilty. – "No…No…" - she tried denying, hoping this was a nightmare, something that could end quickly but no: it was the hard truth, the real thing. She began crying and Jonathan helped her, making her sit on one chair.

"Why Clark? Why did you have to do this? It's not your fault…damn your hero complex!!!" –she cursed his attitude, his behavior his way of living. – "It's my fault!!!" – Finally she gave up to desperation, revolt, hating herself for what happened.

***

He arrived at the coast and he walked to the edge of a cliff and he breathed deeply: there was something about the sea that was great but he couldn't describe it. He looked to the vast horizon and then to the far ground above him: An unexplainable desire to join with sea made him took a few steps behind; he closed his eyes and then he ran and leaped into the air to take a dive but he didn't….he sensed that he wasn't falling into the sea; he opened his eyes to find that he was …floating. He instinctively lifted his arms and leaned forward and began flying…and flew and flew: for the first time in long time he was free…in peace with himself.

***

Eventually they began their searches everywhere for the all week but soon their hopes faded away as they couldn't find him anywhere. Finally the authorities gave up on the search and so did they. They hoped that Clark would come up in his senses and would go back home.

Lois was in the loft, looking nostalgically at some stuff belonging to Clark and she watched a small box: she opened it only to find a bracelet. She grabbed it, admiring it. She put it on her purse: at least she wanted to have something that belonged to him: she was leaving Smallville. The recent events made her uncomfortable, staying in that house, all of that made her remember Clark. The sensation of guilt made it unbearable to stay there. She climbed down the stairs and she turn around to take a final view of the loft: one of Clark's favorite places: she could almost picture him there looking at the stars through a telescope, something she once said it was for geeks and stalkers. Finally she left the barn and walked home where she was grabbing her luggage to leave Smallville. She was at the hall grabbing her baggage when the phone rang. She was hesitant to pick up the phone since she was alone in the house: Jonathan was on the farm, working with the tractor and Martha was working at the Talon. Lois was going away without saying anything to anyone. The phone was still ringing, waiting for her to pick up. Finally she picked up the phone.

"Residence Kent, hello?" – But no one answered. – "Hello? Hello?" – She was losing her patience. – "Hello? Is this a joke? Sorry buddy but you're wasting time!!..". – and she was about to hung up the phone when it hit her: Could be Clark?

"Clark? Clark? Clark?" – She asked hopefully. - Clark, please come home, I need you so much… - she practically begged, her eyes were filled with tears. – "…I love you Clark, come home" – and who ever was on the other side, hung the phone. Noticing this, she hang up the phone too and looked at a small mirror, seeing herself, miserable and she started crying: it was so hard for her that it was ripping her heart off. Meanwhile Martha arrived and saw Lois crying. She immediately walked to her and held her strongly with her arms.

"Lois, what's happening?"

"Clark….Clark….he called… he didn't say anything but it was him…I know it Mrs. Kent "– she said still crying still holding to Martha's hug.

"I'm so sorry….." – That all she could say as she too began crying.

"I need him so much…."

***

He had crossed the Atlantic to a little town in Ireland where he hung up the phone in a phone booth: He was crying when he left it but he struggle to maintain his composure and looked at the vast horizon surrounding and he took a deep breath. There was an uncertain future ahead of him not knowing where it would lead him.

He thought probably he would return someday: he remembered people saying time can heal wounds and somehow he hoped it could happen to him.

Right then, he put a stone on his past and still looking at the vast horizon, he wiped the tears of his face and began walking along the road not knowing where it was heading to.

"I walk alone." – He declared.

To be continued…

Note: Like I said on a previous post, there's been a lot of debate about this.

What happened to Clark eight years ago was in fact traumatizing for him: Lex tortured him, deceived his friends, Lois and Chloe were blind by Lex's offer and only realize their mistake when it was too late in spite of Clark's warnings.

As I wrote in Chapter 4, Clark did forgive them for their blindness: Time heals the wounds but his sense of duty to protect them, lead him to push them away when he returned, working at the Daily Planet by Perry's invitation. He used the event "What happened eight years ago?" as an excuse to push them away, pretending to be still hurt by their blindness, having a split personality.

Ironically at this point, his presence at the daily planet is threading the lives of the ones he loves due to Lex's blackmail.

I hope I clarified the story for you.

P.S- Another thing: Blue kryptonite. In this case it doesn't act exactly like in the comic books: in the comic books, blue kryptonite is harmless to superman but deadly to Bizarro. So I wanted some kind of kryptonite that would increased Superman's powers: in L&C:TNAOS, red k was used to boost his powers but here in Smallville, red k as you all know, has a different kind of effect. So I made an option on Blue Kryptonite.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Metropolis, July 2014

It took a while but he finally managed to clear his mind and organized his thoughts. He went to his apartment, back to his "normal status" and he wondered what he should next: one thing was for sure; he needed help, he couldn't do it alone.

He grabbed his cell phone and called someone of his trust.

"Hello? It's me Clark, I need your help. I won't call you like this if it wasn't so important. When can we talk?"

Daily Planet:

Chloe wasn't very busy but she was deeply anxious, expecting that phone call that would provide her, a meeting with Lucas Dunleavy. Her investigation had stopped for quite sometime: Lex made up, an excellent cover not only for his professional side but also on the personal side too.

She was looking at the file she made upon Lex and she was searching for something for the fifth time that could give her, a new lead when suddenly her cell phone rang causing Chloe jump from her chair: she regain her composure and calm herself, she pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Listen; in two days, at 3.30 p.m. at the Forke's corner at the Suicide Slums. No delays." – The voice spoke rapidly.

Chloe sensing that whoever was, was about to hang up the phone, she tried a question.

"Am I going to meet Lucas?" – But the connection was closed and there wasn't an answer.

"Typical." – She thought. – "Just when I start making questions, he or she cuts me off."

Still, it was her only chance and she had to grab it or else, it was highly probable that she wouldn't have something to nail Lex.

Meanwhile, Lois was on her desk, thinking about Clark: Again he kissed her but he pushed her away, again. Something was definitely wrong with him and she could feel it: she made a mental rewind her mind and started from when Clark arrived to the Daily Planet: their first encounter at the conference room, the Metropolis Fashion Event when he was sick worried about her, their encounter at the Hospital, Metropolis Central Park where he rescued her, specially when she realized that he didn't recognize her at the beginning, their kiss at her apartment, his evasive maneuvers, their confrontation about the Superman exclusive and their second kiss. His behavior was erratic as if he had some kind of split personality. She had to know what was going with him: he could no longer play games with her. She was still thinking about Clark when a snap of fingers interrupted her thoughts.

"Earth to Lois! Earth to Lois!"

"Hey…"- she spoke still distant.

"You look like as someone who just started mime lessons." – She teased lightly. – "A buck for your thoughts: Clark." – She gained a more serious tone in her voice.

"It's other stuff…"- she tried to excuse herself but to Chloe, it sounded a lame attempt to mislead her.

"C'mon Lois, I know you too well to see what's troubling you." – Chloe stated.

When the matter was Clark Kent, Lois was always uncomfortable to discuss it with Chloe because she always felt that Chloe was still in love with him even if she supported her with her relationship with Clark.

"C'mon Lois, I'm here for you." - She assured.

"You're right. Yeah it's Clark all right: That farmboy is driving me nuts: one minute, he's the world's biggest jerk, the other he is still that man that I knew in Smallville." – Chloe was amazed with Lois's statement: although Clark was younger than Lois, Lois already considered him a man even when they started a love relationship eight years ago. – "I don't know what to do…." – she admitted.

"Why don't you do what you always? Be direct?" –she asked admired with Lois hesitation.

"What if I'm wrong?" – She asked.

"Lois Lane unsure? There is only way to find out, isn't it?" – She asked, smiling. –"I'm going to give his address."

"You know where he lives?" – She asked stunned.

"Eyes and ears are everywhere." – She wrote Clark's address in a paper and handle it to Lois. – "Now Go!!!"

"Thanks Chloe…for everything." – She grabbed that paper with hope; hoping that things with Clark could be clearer; it was the time for no more games, just the plain and simple truth.

She left the office running and went to the parking lot where there was her car and drove to Clark's apartment: unfortunately for Lois, it was rush hour in Metropolis and it was worse than usual: the fact that Superman and Corben had a battle in city centre made a lot of damage and as a result, they had to close that area to traffic. It took two hours for Lois to arrive at Clark's neighborhood. The place wasn't anything special, just the usual for city suburbs: massive concrete buildings with practically no green spaces and the streets full of cars parked aside from the sidewalk: Naturally it was hard for Lois to find a spot where she could park but eventually she found one.

After this, Lois entered the building where Clark lived and climbed the stairs, preparing herself for the upcoming confrontation: she finally was in front of the door of Clark's apartment; she took a deep breath and pressed the door bell.

"Squeeze him hard, Lane. Don't even give him time to think." – She thought.

"Coming!" – She heard a voice: she recognized: Clark Kent. She heard steps coming from the inside, approaching: the door opened and she saw a stunned Clark.

"Lois?"

Lois entered his apartment abruptly walked to his living room: - "I don't care what you think but we have to talk about us and I'm not leaving…until…you give…me… an explanation…" - she didn't realize that Clark wasn't alone until she spoke her final words. A dazzling tall brunette with long black hair, blue eyes with a black shirt and mini-skirt: an every man's dream, a wonder woman.

Clark noticed the astonished look from Lois to his guest, so he decided to make the introductions:

"Lois…, meet Diana. Diana, this is Lois."

"Hi." – She waved.

"Hi…"- she was still in shock but for her, Lois, everything was making sense now for Clark's erratic behavior: a woman. He was obliviously committed to her although she knew that he still had feelings for her and but the introduction of a new variable in the equation made a complete turn in the whole scenario.

"Lois…What is that you want to talk about?" – He asked curious: he too was taken by surprise with Lois's sudden appearance and he sensed that she wanted to talk about their recent "discussions".

"It's nothing…nothing that can be handling in the Planet. I'm sorry… Got to go..." – She showed an uncomfortable smile, the ones you show when you don't have a place to hide. Quickly, she turned around and she left the apartment the same way as she entered before.

"Lois….Lois!" – And he was going to pursue her but Diana called him.

"Let her go, Kal. You have more pressing matters now: she can wait."

"Have I?" – He asked with a touch of bitterness.

"This concerns her too: it's her safety that's in stake."

"You're right." – Reason was again in control of his mind. – "So tell me, what should I do?" – He asked.

"I'm paying you a visit and you told me about your problem and you want an advice, so here's one: Go to LexCorp, grab Lex Luthor by his throat and break his neck. End of all problems."

"You know that I won't do it." – He stated.

"Suit yourself Kal. Just don't complain in the future about what you could have done." – She looked at him knowing how sad he was and probably thinking of that woman that came in minutes ago. - She's a lucky girl.

"Girl?"

"From my perspective, yes. Remember Kal, I'm older than you think I am. Anyway, that girl sure has you stuck: definitely the one." – She stated.

"That obvious?" – He asked smiling weakly.

"More than you think it is." – She affirmed. – "Anyway, I'm going now: I'm sure that you handle this, the best way you can." – She came close to Clark and kissed him on his cheek. – "Everything will be just fine." - She stepped back and walked to the exit but stopped when Clark spoke.

"Thanks…for everything."

"You're welcome." – And she left the apartment.

Clark thought about the advice that Diana gave to him: yes it was a solution but it would go against everything that he stand for: his parents raised him to be better than that. He had to find a solution to his problem: the game wasn't over and he still had a few cards to play.

Still he was concerned about Lois: Diana's sudden appearance could mislead Lois to an interpretation that he didn't want to happen. He knew her sufficiently enough to know to her could jump to wrong conclusions in a single bound.

***

Tempestuously, Lois had left Clark's apartment and was in complete mess. She drove through the city but stopped in Metropolis Park where she went for a walk: Without noticing her path, she went to the spot where she was rescued by Clark. She remembered everything from that day that thought how mistaken she was: Clark wasn't one of a kind: he was just as normal as every man when the matter was…women.

"Lois Lane, just when you think you met someone special… You really know how to pick them Lane…" – she thought. After a long walk, she finally went home.

At night:

A tuxedo: something imperative when a gala happens: an event celebrating the 225th anniversary of the Daily Planet, one of the most prestigious newspapers in the world and yet its survival was at risk. He was the one of the few who knew about this: in fact, he was the only one who could prevent the Daily Planet from closing. His one time friend, now an enemy, Lex Luthor, had put him against the wall with a threat: either he left Metropolis and the Daily Planet or his parents would become homeless and Daily Planet would close.

There wasn't a minute that he wouldn't think of it: Each step he took, heading for the gala was as painful as it could get, torturing his soul.

Soon he arrived at the gala with a face that it would more likely he was at a funeral than an anniversary. Arriving at a vast room, it contained everything necessary to a great festivity: tables with drinks, food, bartenders, and a band playing music. He could see everyone: important politicians like the Mayor or the governor, people with high social status like Lex Luthor. Of course someone like him who have to be present: in fact, Clark was expecting him to make an appearance. With an ego of size like an Empire State Building, definitely Lex would have to make an appearance not only to control him but also he could make an announce about his latest acquisition.

As he walked around the room, Lex noticed his presence: Clark was now standing in front of table where drinks were being served.

"Enjoying the festivity?" - A male voice asked, teasing him. Clark exactly who was: his voice sounded ironical, sarcastic, teaser but also victorious, triumph sure of the out coming result.

"I was until now." – Clark stated, spun, facing now Lex, smiling cynically. Immediately the sensation of confidence and triumph disappeared as Lex saw the anger in Clark's eyes. Although he knew Clark wouldn't do anything outrageous, still he couldn't help feeling the unease due to Clark's expression.

"May I?" – Clark asked tensed, signaling to Lex that he was in his way. Lex stepped out of Clark's way and Clark walked to the other side of the room where food was being served.

"Facing the beast??" – A female voice asked intrigued: he turned around to see Chloe smiling.

"You could say that." – As Clark spoke, Chloe's smiled faded away as she saw Clark with a serious look, uncomfortable. Both looked at the whole room, people talking, people dancing and they both saw Lois approaching.

"Hi." – An uncomfortable smile came from her face. Everyone switched looks between them and all of them were the same type: that kind of look when you have everything to say and yet you can everything to yourself. Although he looked at her uncomfortable, still he was dazzled by her beauty: he eyed her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, wearing a long and yet black dress revealing the forms of her body, like a diva from the 40s, catching all of his attention.

Those three stood there quietly: Clark and Lois eyeing each other from time to time while looking at the festivity while Chloe eyeing them too while looking too at the gala.

Their silence was interrupted by Jimmy who approached them.

"Hi guys." – Jimmy looked at them, perceiving a silent war between in work colleagues. Trying not to let be infected by that strange atmosphere, Jimmy tried to lighten up the mood.

"So what do you guys think of it? Neat, ah?"

"Yeah…"

"Fine…"

"It's good, it's good!"

Jimmy looked at their uncomfortable, awkward faces: there was more animation in a memorial service. The beginning of a new song was a perfect excuse for Jimmy not only to lighten up the mood but also an escape to that atmosphere.

"A dance, Chloe?"

"Sure" – Chloe replied instantly, seeing a perfect opportunity for Clark and Lois to clear things and a chance to get out of that strange and awkward tension.

While dancing with Jimmy, Chloe focused her attention on that strange couple. She remembered the Smallville days when she sensed a strange feeling: a feeling that somehow, somewhere, it made perfect sense those two would end up together and in that moment she sensed it again as she saw them together.

Clark looked again at Lois, admiring her until she looked at him and their eyes locked: carried away, attracted to her, he stepped forward.

"Do you want…? I mean…" – he tried asking her for a dance but he was too nervous and he felt clumsy. Fortunately for him, she nodded accepting his invitation for a dance. Side by side, they walked to a vast area where several people were already dancing. Slowly, he grabbed her hand and the other one met her back and they started dancing and cordially he maintained a certain distance from her.

As the music was playing he remembered the circumstances of a brutal reality where his future meant, living with world without her, faraway from everyone or else the ones he loved, face the atrocious actions of his nemesis.

A mixture of fear and apprehension filled his heart: instinctively he hold her more tightly knowing for sure that dance with her would be his last. She was surprised by his sudden move but she didn't protest and took the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder, feeling security as his arms protect her from the world.

Eventually the song ended and they looked at each other, unsure of what action to make: for moments they stood there motionless until he spoke.

"Thank you…for everything." – He smiled weakly and walked out of the room as she stood there immobile watching him leaving the room.

End of Part 1

Part 2

She had a knaggy feeling about his last words. She couldn't explain it but somehow his weak smile raised suspicions about him: it was more than just a woman. He was playing games with her, pulling her away for some reason. Her curiosity raised and stronger than her hesitation about a confrontation with him, she decided to follow him.

Once she walked outside the room, she couldn't see him anymore but somehow her instincts kicked and she decided to go to the only place on their mind. Running uncomfortably due the shoes, she walked outside the building and entered into the closest taxi and headed to the Daily Planet.

Arriving at the Planet, Lois took the elevator to the floor where she worked. Once the door opened, she spotted everything was dark except a small light coming from one desk: Clark Kent's desk. Clark Kent was there motionless looking at his monitor with a face that looked like a troubled man and she was right.

Clark was looking at his resignation letter that he began writing: in his mind, every word was a sign a materialization of his defeat; he didn't protect the ones he loved no matter how hard he tried. Lex had him right where he wanted to: confused, crushed. The deadline Lex was coming to an end and he didn't give his response, yet. The future of the Daily Planet and the ones he loved was at risk.

While looking at his monitor, Clark realized Lois's coming: his super-hearing kicked when he heard her voice talking to someone that he recognized being Perry. Fist he thought that he would hide in somewhere for that he wouldn't have to confront her but he changed his mind: It didn't care anymore, Lex had already won. The only thing left to do was to end that letter and leave Metropolis with some dignity.

Walking slowly, Lois was always looking at him until she reached his desk. – "Working late Smallville?" - She asked, eyeing him carefully: her intention was to see what was troubling him and then it her. She knew it had to do with her walking to his apartment and catching with his "friend".

He remained silent, still typing, pretending he was all alone, indifferent to her presence. Lois's patience began disappearing as he continued typing until it reached a breaking point.

"Nice to have an almost conversation with you… See you tomorrow." – And she turned around and began walking.

"Stop." – He suddenly spoke, energetically and automatically, she stopped. She was surprised that he still had that kind of power on her.

He looked at her, turning around to face him: she was expectant, waiting for him to talk but she could see how reluctant he was to discuss whatever it was in his mind.

"So?? Spill it out…unless you're waiting for the sky to fall upon us…" – She asked trying to play dumb as turned around to face him again.

"It's about today. You went to my apartment to talk about something and you said it could be talk here, on the Daily Planet." – He stated: he decided to tell her everything but he regretted at the last moment. At least he wanted to clarify his situation with Lois about Diana.

She eyed him awkwardly, clearly not expecting his statement. - "Yeah right, you know what? Let's talk about it tomorrow." – And she turn around again and she was about to walk when he spoke.

"What is it, Lois? You went to my apartment: it had to be serious." – He turned off his computer.

"It's nothing." - She spoke still her back facing him. Clark got up quickly and put himself in front of her.

"Tell me Lois." – He insisted, looking at her, knowing probably she concluded a series of wrong ideas about him and Diana.

"You know what? There is!!!" – She put her things on her desk fiercely and turned to face him. – "Well for a start, when you arrived here, you treated me like crap and you're right treating me like crap because I was blind about Lex but then I realized that you still loved me, kissed me and still treat me like crap. Yesterday it hit me when I went to your place."

"What?" – He asked curious almost certain about her problem.

"Miss Wonderbra." - She stated.

"Who?" – At first he had no idea who she was referring and it took a while for Clark to realize who she was talking about. – "Diana?"

"yeah, whatever her name is…"

"What about her?" – He asked to confirm his suspicions.

"Obviously, you two have a thing…."

"No…" - he affirmed, serenely.

"What?" - She asked skeptical seeing his tranquility.

"Diana is just a friend. That's all." – He assured.

Slowly her skepticism faded as she looked at him: she could see he was telling the truth and although she was somehow relieved about Diana still she was intrigued by his erratic behavior.

"Why?" – She simply asked.

"What?" – He asked confused

"Why the split personality? It seems to me you are some kind of schizophrenic…"

He remain silent almost tempted to tell her everything an even more when she talked.

"Tell me farm boy." – She challenged him. – "Look into my eyes and say it."

Clark looked into her eyes and remaining silent, his hand reached her face. - "I love you. That's all it matters." – He let it slip out of his mouth. He wasn't able to resist any longer; his defenses collapsed when he looked at her eyes: the sensation of certainty coming from Lois overwhelmed him and because he sensed that she still loved him.

She leaned forward to kiss him: she started kissing him softly but an irresistible desire, passion of the soul mates changed the kisses: from kind, gentle, tender ones to the raw, savage, fervent, passionate ones. They continued the kisses as he put both his hands on her back and she between the kisses, jumped and wrapped up her legs around Clark's waist and he walked, carrying her to next desk. She was now sitting at her desk, ready to everything: they stopped, looked at each other and she smiled at him. He loved that smile: he loved her for everything but when she smiled, it meant the world to him. They restarted the kisses and she took his jacket off, removed his tie but he grabbed her hands and the kisses stopped.

"I can't do this." – He pleaded.

"What?" - She asked confused.

"I can't do this." – He repeated to himself to make sure he wouldn't do anything wrong: in his mind, it was unfair that she would involve in his problems. He was sure to leave Metropolis and he didn't want leave any attachments behind: Although he agreed to Lex's black mail and leaving Metropolis, he wasn't completely sure that Lex wouldn't pursue him.

"What? What's going on, Clark?" – She asked again perplexed.

He put his hands on her cheeks, looking at her eyes. - "There's too much in stake. I have to go." – He removed her legs around his waist and regained his composure. He turned around and began walking but stopped when she spoke.

"Stop it!!! What are you trying to do? Put me in Belle Reeve?"

"I'm sorry…that's all I can say…" – He began walking to the elevator leaving her again alone.

Lois was speechless for a few moments but quickly slapped herself mentally and pursued Clark just when he was on the elevator and the doors were about to close: she was able to enter in the elevator at the last moment.

He turned around for that he couldn't face her but it was worthless: She put her hand on his shoulder and made him turn around to face her; he lowered his head but she put her hands on his face obligating him to see her eyes.

"Please tell me, what's wrong?" – She asked demanding to know what's going on. He didn't answer and she insisted. – "Clark?" – Her voice had a softer tone.

"You ask too many questions." - He finally spoke.

"I know. It's my job." – She spoke still with that soft tone.

Still he wouldn't give in: the elevator stopped at its final destination. He grabbed her hands and lowered them and then he walked out of the elevator. She stayed there motionless looking at him leaving the building: the doors closed.

"You will tell me Clark Kent of Smallville: I will find out."

***

"Probably one day… but until then…" - He spoke: his super-hearing was kicking as he was walking in the streets of Metropolis.

***

Clark woke up after a long and unpleasant night. This was going to be a very long day: the day when terrible and unpredictable events would happen.

He wasn't hungry and so he headed to the Daily Planet: there were too many things on this mind troubling him to feel hungry. He was already late for work so he decided to use his personal mode of transportation.

He arrived at the Planet to find everyone working with the exception of Lois. He was looking at her desk when Perry called him.

"Kent! My office…."

He went to Perry's office and closed the door.

"So how was it?" – He asked curious.

"Unpleasant…to say the least." – He affirmed with a touch of bitterness.

"Still…did you get the exclusive?"

"yeah…I'll write the article and by lunch you'll have it in your desk."

"Good…you can go now."

Clark left Perry's office without telling about LexCorp's latest acquisition: an option he decided to make. He didn't want Perry to worry about it as he decided to finish writing his resignation.

He wrote the article and then he continued writing his resignation letter: from time to time, he took a glance at Lois's desk only to find it empty.

He was almost finishing his resignation letter when Jimmy interrupted him.

"Hey C.K, an earthquake in India. It was rough."

His concerns about his life instantly faded away as his main concern was now the millions of lives at stake due a possible.

"I'm on it." – He concluded as he ran outside the newsroom to find a discreet corner where he could change to his alter-ego.

He flew away as fast as he could and once he arrived at the location, the scenario was a complete chaos: a quick scan revealed several people unconscious, others dead, thousand buried under the wreck.

People needed medical attention and soon he began evacuating the people to the nearest hospitals as he carry too medical staff immediately to the location of worst damage.

It took hours of non-stopping work to prevent a humanitarian catastrophe and eventually he was able to rest a while as now medical staff where scattered all over the region.

It was late night when he sat for a while, resting from the exhausting rescue operation: a medic approached him with a cup of coffee.

"Want some?" – The medic asked him, unsure of his response: after all, that was Superman in front of him. He knew the hero from the TV but under the circumstances he didn't how to talk to him.

"Thank you." – He smiled weakly. Slowly, he drank the coffee: by far it wasn't the best but at least it comforted his soul. He didn't know how much it passed: the adrenaline caused by the several rescues and transport the emergency medical teams and medical supply among others things made him lost track of time. Only now he was noticing it was night for long time and then it hit him: the deadline that Lex gave him.

He looked at the watch which the doctor was carrying in his wrist: immediately he made the calculations to the almost ten hours' difference between India and Metropolis.

"The deadline…" – he let it slip out of his mouth.

"The deadline??" – The medic asked confused.

"Doctor, am I needed here for anything else?"- He asked worried: he wanted to go back but he wanted to be certain that he was no longer necessary around there.

"No Superman…I would like to…" – Superman didn't even stay to hear his last words as he flew away leaving the doctor alone. – "…thank you…".

He flew as fast as he could to the Daily Planet where he quickly changed again to the mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent: he stepped in the news room and he watched the clock. The deadline Lex gave him had passed two hours before. He had doomed the future of everyone.

LexCorp Building, Metropolis:

He had the audacity to challenge him, Lex Luthor: even if he was the new owner of the Daily Planet and the owner of the bank where the Kents made a loan and he could throw them out of the farm, still Clark Kent didn't delivered him the resignation letter.

He stood there; sit on his chair looking at the city: he was going to execute his plan but he wanted more. He wanted Clark to pay the price for his boldness, to pay a high price. After minutes of dozens of thoughts, he knew how to proceed: he would strike Clark where it hurt the most, to wish death was the best thing could ever happen to him: he would strike his heart.

He grabbed one of his cell phones and dialed a number. – "Corben, change of plans. Now, you have a window opportunity: Seize it."

End of Part 2

Part 3

She didn't show up at work: there was too much on her mind to focus on work:

"_Thank you…for everything."_

"_I can't do this."_

"_There's too much in stake. I have to go."_

"_I'm sorry…that's all I can say…"_

"_You ask too many questions."_

His words were echoing in her mind, suggesting something was terribly wrong, the sufficient not to tell her anything:

Sat on the grass looking at the lake of the Metropolis Central Park, her mind was processing every detail, every event since Clark's arrival to Metropolis: the Metropolis Fashion Event, the Hospital, New York and the Swann Foundation, Lex's exclusive, Clark's apartment and of course, last night.

She pressed him to tell her everything, what was troubling him: instead he only told her that he still loved her after all this time and the essential, the issue she desperately wanted to know, he didn't tell her. Clearly he wanted to protect her from something or someone, most probably someone: Lex Luthor.

Their common past left scars in everyone, some more than others: still her suspicions relied on Lex. Only he could leave Clark on the edge and last night she saw them together at the gala, at every last instant, when Clark left the spot and headed for another table and yet she didn't the motive or purpose. She only knew it was a personal war that started long time ago, precisely eight years ago.

Looking at the lake, she thought that standing there motionless wasn't going to help her to find the truth or help Clark: immediately she got up and the first thought she had was how to start looking for clues. It hit her almost instantly: Clark's place.

At a frantic pace, she headed to the nearest taxi and then to Clark's home: she arrived there minutes after. Quickly she arrived at his apartment's entrance: she looked in both ways of the corridor hoping no one was watching.

Picking up some "tools" of her "emergency kit", she manages to break the lock and entered the apartment: Fortunately during her teenage rebellion years plus her "training" during the "early" Daily Planet days, she had learned a few tricks.

Immediately she closed the door and took a good look at the apartment: a small, basic apartment only the essential stuff required to live in. the only time she was in his apartment, she was too distracted by Diana and Clark to notice his apartment. Considering Clark was one of the best reporters of the Daily Planet, she found odd the fact he had such an apartment.

She began searching everywhere: the living room, kitchen, bathroom and finally his bedroom. Like the rest of the house it only had the basics: a small wardrobe, commode and the bed. She began searching in the wardrobe but the only thing she could find were some of his clothes and the same result happened in the commode.

Then, she bended on her knees and looked below the bed. She found a box: she grabbed and sat on the bed where she opened the box. What she saw, surprised her: it had all the articles she wrote since she began working at the Planet, even the first one. Carefully, she revisited all her articles and clearly Clark had the time and patience to get a copy of Daily Planet: in front of her eyes, it was her career. In that moment, she felt that somehow, he had always been present.

By looking at those articles, she lost track of time: she looked at her watch and instantly, she put her articles in that box and carefully she put the box again in its rightful place.

Leaving everywhere like it was before so it wouldn't create any sort of suspicions, she headed for the exit but she stopped at the phone: curious, she checked its last calls. Only two numbers and one of them she knew it was from: the Kents. As for the other number, she wrote it in a paper: possibly it could belong to someone who could provide her for some answers.

After writing the phone number, she exited the apartment carefully: she didn't want to raise any suspicions or even worse, clash into Clark. Walking out of the corridor and exiting the building, almost paranoid if someone was watching, she tried calmly exit the block which she did. As she exited the block she saw him in the skies: Superman, probably at one of his regular patrols through out the city, a presence she was getting used to.

"There's another one with secrets." – she thought.

When she finally arrived at her apartment, something surprised her: her door was opened. Since Superman's arrival, crime levels were lower but still it was very common to have someone robbing your place.

She entered her apartment to find everything in a complete mess.

"Just when I thought things couldn't be worse: things keep going better and better…" - Lois spoke complete aggravated.

"And that's not all…" - someone spoke: only when she heard a voice that realized that someone was sitting in her couch.

"Why don't you make yourself at home?" – She remarked sarcastically.

"But I am…" - he got up and he approached her as she identified him: John Corben. - "I was waiting for you all day…"

"I'm flattered…" – She quickly remarked sarcastically.

"I stopped by to ask you want to have some fun…."

"I don't know…but I think I'll pass…"

"I'll insist…"- he stepped forward in a menacing way.

"We're having a communication problem…I don't hang with guys who tear things apart and besides, you aren't my type." – She spoke ironically as she stepped back, sensing he was about to attack. Unfortunately for Lois, he was too fast for her and in a flash; he grabbed her by her arm violently.

"My shrink told me that I have a problem with rejection…At First, I thought he was wrong and he paid with his life but I'm starting to believe that, after all the poor devil was right…"

***

It was lunch time and Lois didn't show up for work: Naturally, Clark was sick worried about her and seeing Jimmy, he asked him about Lois.

"Jimmy, have you seen Lois?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her all day and in fact she didn't show up yesterday: she's probably chasing a story as usual." – He assured Clark.

"yeah…"- he spoke unconvinced. Since it has now lunch time, he decided to look for her in her apartment.

He arrived at her apartment: he pressed the door bell but nobody came to open the door. He x-rayed the apartment to find that was in a complete mess. Checking that no one was watching him, he forced the door to open and he entered.

Everything was upside down, windows were open: He was walking around when the phone started ringing. He hesitated to pick up the phone but the phone kept ringing and for that, he finally picked the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kent. I have here beside me a guest, you probably know her: Lois Lane, ever heard of her? Well, she's having a hard time being here all alone and I thought that if Superman could show up, things could be better. I don't want Lois here to feel all bored so tell Superman to show up at 3.30 p.m at the Metropolis harbor…alone so that we can have a party of our own."

"Corben…" - he spoke unease.

"Now easy Kent, just tell your buddy in tights to show and I'll handle it to you, your damsel."

"I need to talk to her." – He demanded, hoping that he didn't do anything with her.

"Tell Superman to show up at 3.30 pm at the Metropolis harbor." – And he hung up the phone abruptly.

If Corben knew he was there then Corben couldn't be far away: this conclusion that Clark came to, lead him to rum to window to look for Corben. He used his vision to explore the surroundings but unfortunately, Corben was nowhere to be seen.

***

Time had passed at a snail's pace for Chloe: the more she wanted it to pass, the more she had to wait. The corner was filthy as the rest of the Suicide Slums: a typical scenario.

She was alone, anxious and afraid: it could be a trap for all she could think of but her seek for payback to a Luthor spoke higher.

It was passing the hour but finally two vans arrived and parked in front of her. Two men stepped outside the vehicle, looked around to see if there was any kind of suspicious activity. Then they turn their attention, grabbed her and put her against one wall nearby and verified if she had anything: guns or microphones.

"Hey, watch it!"

"She's clean." - He stated.

After his affirmation, four men stepped out of the vehicles and established a perimeter surrounding the location. A fifth man came out but this one, Chloe recognized.

"Lucas."

***

Superman arrived at the location Corben indicated at the agreed hour and strangely the place looked like a desert: no one was there to be found and you could hear the wind passing making the scenario sinister. He x-rayed the spot but he didn't find Lois or Corben but strangely, he found a warehouse covered with led. Most likely, it was there that Lois was being held prisoner: Corben must had realized his limitations too.

He was about to enter the warehouse when Corben showed up.

"How nice of you to show up!" – He teased.

"I'm here. Let miss Lane go: she's no part in this. You want me and here I am. Let her go."

"Later, first we have a score to settle." – Corben put himself between Superman and the warehouse.

Sensing the ultimate result would be a fight, Superman declared. -"Fine…Let's end this."

And they flew to each other direction to fight for the final round.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Lucas Dunleavy was a ghost to society: his brother made sure that would happen but still, he was able to survive.

There was a rumor that a certain reporter was digging into Lex Luthor life, trying to find something that could lend him to prison.

If there was a possibility to make Lex rot in jail, he would seize that chance and possibly take Lex's entire fortune, a heritage from their father.

"Chloe Sullivan, one of the top reporters of the Daily Planet. Rumor has that you want to have a word with me." - He stopped about 5 meters away from her.

"Not just a rumor: it's the truth. I want to talk to you about Lex."

"Spoiled boy? What about him?" - He already knew why she was there but still he wanted to here from her mouth.

"I'm doing a research on his life: You and I know that he's not a saint and he's doing certain things that some know but no one can prove anything: he always finds a way to clean up. I was hoping that we could work together to bring Lex down."

"What would I have to gain from this?" – He asked curious.

"A new life, free from the entire hide and seek game with Lex."

"Listen blondie, you're trying to start a war you already lost it. Don't underestimate Lex: that's a common error people pay highly their price." – He stated unconvinced to Chloe's arguments and turn around and start heading to his van but stopped when Chloe spoke.

"You're the unfinished business that Lex never had the chance to clean up and you know it, otherwise, you wouldn't be here." – She argued: she didn't want to lose her only possibility to finish Lex.

"You're right: I'm the unfinished business and I plan to stay that way. I don't intend to have a hole in my forehead." - He affirmed.

Chloe realized she couldn't convince Lucas: maybe he had another purpose.

Chloe was about to speak again trying to convince Lucas with another motive but she didn't: instead she admired a tiny red point in Lucas back. She quickly figured what it was.

"GET DOWN!" – She yelled and immediately she lay down. But it was too late for Lucas: he was shot and soon that area became a war zone with shooting coming from everywhere. Chloe crawled to a car where she was a little secured.

Chloe saw Lucas's men falling dead one by one: her suspicions only confirmed the worst and Lucas was already dead. She had to get out of there if she wanted to survive. Again she crawled as fast as she could in a way to get out of the chaotic area: as she managed crawl to the end she got up and began running but as soon as she began running she felt a cold, metallic object hitting with strength on her neck. Immediately she fall, dizzy and in the limit of conscious: her vision was blurry and she only could distinguish a male and female voice but she couldn't hear them perfectly. She felt being carried to a van and it was the last thing she remembered before she lost her consciousness.

She woke up and found herself sat on one chair: she looked at an entire room empty only with a desk and an empty chair in front of her. Soon she observed a man and woman looking through the window. She couldn't distinguish who they were but the man turned around to face her and approached her. Now she could see who he was.

"You?" – She asked perplexed. He couldn't help himself but to smile.

***

A battle of epic proportions started in Metropolis harbor as Superman gave his first punch in Corben's face, tossing him several dozens meters away. Corben quickly recovered and he flew fast to punch and Kick him. The fight was even: this time Superman was fully recovered.

Punch, Kick, Heat-Vision, Artic breath, everything in their "arsenal" was used in their fight: They tear apart almost half of the harbor. Corben kicked Superman and grabbed him only to toss him against a wall. The impact created a hole in the wall and Superman fall into the ground on his back. He got up only to suffer another impact from Corben's fist, knocking him again on the other side of the warehouse.

Feeling a little dizzy, Superman shook his head only to see Lois wrapped, taken captive.

"Like the view? Enjoy it because you won't see it anymore." – He flew at super-speed punching Superman's face, tossing him against a wall: Superman was more fragile now and Corben approached him and started to punch Superman in his face, stomach and chest at super-speed: he stopped only to give a final punch in his face, breaking the wall and Superman fell to the ground almost unconscious.

"Show's over!!! Time to claim the prize!!!"- Turning to Lois: he started walking in her direction when he heard someone getting up.

"You talk too much!!!" – He flew at super-speed and kicking him, throwing Corben hundreds of meters away. Superman started to use this heat vision but Corben too began using his heat-vision: as a result the confrontation leads to a bright and sparking sphere melting everything around and guides to a draw. They came close to each other to restart physical contact: Superman gave the first punch hurling Corben making him hit a container. Instantly Corben grabbed the container and threw it against Superman, smashing him against the ground: He repeated the action systematically until Superman was buried in the wreck. A moment of silence followed and Corben convinced that it was over, spoke.

"AH….Nice spot to spend some dead time, don't you agree?" – And he laughed loudly. – "It's a killer." – And he turn away, walking to the warehouse where Lois was, but Corben stopped he felt a small earthquake.

He turned around again and to his surprise, he saw the container being lift up by Superman and tossed into the sea. Superman flew fast enough in Corben's direction to catching off guard: Right punch, left punch, right punch, Kick, punch and finally a right hook in Corben's chin tossing him away. After falling in the ground, Corben got up with some difficulty: Both he and Superman were at the limit of their physical resistance. They looked at each other, fully aware of their opponent's difficulties: Superman began running and also Corben to the final round but suddenly, Superman saw Corben stopping and falling in his knees with a hand in his chest, clearly in pain: a heart-attack.

"What?" – He asked perplexed lying on the floor in pain. Superman ran to be closer to him; he x-rayed Corben only to confirm his suspicions: the power of the medallion was design to Kryptonians and although humans could have it, it was for short time and with terrible consequences. It had happened before with Jonathan Kent leaving him with a heart condition and Jeremiah was still unconscious since Smallville days.

Corben's heart stopped and Superman began immediately C.P.R. The police and the ambulances arrived at the place: the fight was powerful enough for the entire city to notice and after a few minutes they arrived. As they arrived and watched the result of the fight, at team of two paramedics approached Superman and Corben. Before the paramedics came aside Superman, Superman removed discretely the medallion from Corben's neck.

"He has a heart attack." – And he distanced himself and watched the paramedics trying to revive Corben but with no success.

"He's gone." – He stated.

Superman couldn't help but to feel sorrow for Corben: his ambitions only blinded him to certain death. Then it hit Superman as a strike: Lois!

He ran at super-speed to the warehouse where he saw her: he arrived at the warehouse and looked at her before he released her. Clearly she wasn't in good shape but still not internal damage or any kind of twisted wounds: only a bruise in her face probably for a punch from Corben. Looking at her, even with that bruise he still thought how beautiful she was but now he had handled her to the paramedics: she required medical attention. Now looking at her, he walked slowly to the paramedics where he handled her to them.

He flew away but to stop high above and from above he flew to the Hospital, following the ambulance which carried Lois. Once there, discretely he change back to Clark Kent, the mild mannered reporter who was worried about her partner.

He waited minutes to hear news about her, how she was: only after an hour, the doctor assured him all she had was some bruises but she had to stay there for a few days for observation. She needed some rest.

He asked permission to the doctor to visit her who was granted but there was one condition: she couldn't be disturbed.

He headed for her room where she was resting: carefully he opened the door and sat by her side watching her sleeping peacefully. While looking at her, he remembered the broken deadline Lex made: he had to figure out something so that Lex wouldn't close the Daily Planet or his parents lose their farm.

While caressing her face, he thought how unfair the whole situation: he was so close to her, he loved her, he wanted to protect her from all evils of the world and yet all he could bring was misery to her life. His presence in Metropolis had brought to her, abduction, life and job at risk: he wouldn't allow it anymore. He had to get out of Metropolis before her or anyone else could get hurt, not before having a last conversation with Lex delivering the resignation Lex wanted, hoping it would prevent the closure of Daily Planet and confiscation of his parents' farm.

With a gentle and soft kiss, he say goodbye to her for the last time. He exited the room only find Perry White in the corridor walking his direction.

"Hey Kent…good to see you…How is she?"

"A few bruises but nothing serious, fortunately"

"What happened?" – Perry asked intrigued.

"Lois didn't show up for work yesterday and today I went to apartment where everything was upside down: then Corben called and went to get help from Superman."

"I want a story on that: See it if it goes on the early edition…"

Clark began walking along the corridor but he stopped.

"Keep an eye on her, Perry…"

"What?..." – Perry asked perplexed but he didn't get an answer as Clark walked out of the corridor.

LexCorp Tower:

He arrived at his office and immediately turned on the T.V searching for news about the source of chaos coming from the Metropolis Harbor.

"In this afternoon, Superman and the terrorist known as John Corben faced each other until death hit on of one the opponents: John Corben. Apparently Corben had a massive heart attack during the fight: it is as mysterious as it is his sudden super-human capabilities that could rival Superman's…"

Lex turned off the T.V and tossed the remote control against the t.v, screaming with anger. It took a while for Lex to control his anger: he calmed himself and reason replaced the anger. He called Mercy: he wanted to hear the current status to know what sort of action he would take.

Mercy arrived at his office minutes later as Lex was watching like always the city of tomorrow.

"Current situation…" – he stated hoping for a reply.

"The Sullivan issue is solved. As for Corben, there isn't any sort of connection to us but the whereabouts of Dragon Eye is unknown. The contact at the Metropolis P.D said Corben didn't have any medallion on his neck."

"Superman…" - Lex replied flatly.

Silently he thought about the current situation and thoughts formed in his mind.

"I may have lost a battle but not the war…"

***

She woke up without realizing where she was: the last thing she remembered was Corben in her apartment. Then she realized she was at the hospital wondering how she got there.

"You're kidnapped by Corben and Superman rescued you."

Only now she observed that she wasn't alone in her room: Perry White, her chief was there at her side to give any explanations she wanted to.

"I remembered that Corben was in my apartment and then major black out. How did Superman rescue me?" – She asked trying to figure out.

"From what Kent told me, he was suspicious that you didn't show up at the Planet today so he went to your apartment only to find it empty and in a complete mess. He called Superman and he found you in the Metropolis harbor. He fought Corben and then he handed you here…."

"Smallville called Superman?" – She asked curious.

It took time to Perry to understand that Smallville was Clark but when he understood, he answered Lois's question.

"Yeah, Kent called Superman. It seems they have a strong friendship from what I figured."

"Yeah…." – she wondered but shook her thoughts and got up. - "I need to get out of here."

"You're not having release from here until I say so…" – the medic entered the room and heard Lois's affirmation.

"Says who?" – She asked incredulous.

"I do…"- he assured.

"Listen Doc., I take responsibility for Lois. It's ok…" - he knew how Lois was when the matter was a hospital.

"Mr. White, she's here in observation and…"

"Listen Doc., unless you want to have a nervous breakdown, I suggest you let her go. Believe me when I say to you she will make your life a living hell. I'll take full responsibility."- he advised the doctor. The doctor was surprised by Perry's affirmation and looked at Lois, intrigued.

"All right." – The doctor looked at Lois: somehow he sensed that Perry was right. – "But you take the responsibility." - He warned Perry pointing his finger.

The doctor left the room to Lois's delight.

"Thanks Perry, you're a lifesaver." - She smiled. – "Can you call Chloe to stop by with some clothes?"

"I haven't heard from her since lunch. I tried to contact her through her cell phone but until now, nothing."- he spoke worried.

"hum….Can you do it for me? Grabbing some clothes at my apartment?"

"Ah…..ok…." – he affirmed a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Perry; I don't have any dark secrets in my closet." – She assured him.

Lois gave Perry her keys from her apartment and he went there and picked up some clothes for Lois. He went back to the Hospital to pick up Lois to finally leave her at her apartment. But Lois asked Perry to leave her at the Daily Planet which Perry reluctantly agreed.

"I'll take a cab back home. Don't worry." – She said stepping out of the car.

"Lois…"

"I'm fine…go home…Alice must be waiting for you…if she knows that you gave a ride home to one of your female employees maybe someone will sleep on the couch tonight…"- she teased.

"Fine!…have it your way." – He looked resigned: he knew that Lois was too stubborn to be convinced about anything.

***

He walked to his apartment with a thousand thoughts in his mind: he defeated Corben but there was still Luthor and his threat of closing the Daily Planet and what else he could do. Besides he couldn't find a link between Corben and Lex: it was all circumstances and Corben was dead. Lex was a clever man, not careless to leave any sort of connection with the underworld of crime.

He opened the door of his apartment and walked to the kitchen. He opened the freezer to eat something. He sat on a chair to prepare a sandwich when he noticed a package on the table in his living room: He looked a card attached to the package which he grabbed and opened it.

"_We are nothing more than small actors playing a part in a tragedy far greater than us. A__ tragedy called life: For you, today the curtain closes and the play ends." _

***

Lois went home, happy on one side with the fact that Clark finally admitted his feelings for her, forgave her long time ago and how she misinterpreted the relation that Clark and Diana had. Still there's was something that he was keeping from her and it was troubling him enough not to trust her.

The next day, she got up in a great mood:

She went to the Planet and when she arrived she found everyone in a sad mood. She went directly to Perry's office where he was sitting his chair, both his hands in his hair, sadly.

"Good morning Perry." – She looked at him: something was wrong. – "What's wrong?"

Perry got up and closed his door office. – "Lois, take a seat."

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" –she asked.

"How I wish it was one of your stunts." – He walked and looked at his window with his back facing Lois. – "It's about Chloe and Kent."

"What about them?"

"This morning, the police found a car crashed outside the city, near the coast: it fell from a cliff. It's Chloe's car."

She immediately thought the implications of the situation: shocked by the news, the only reaction she had was looking at Perry, painfully silent.

"They haven't found her. The coast guard is still searching for her."

Lois burst into tears: "Not Chloe…."- and it hit her: "Clark. What about Clark?"

"There was an explosion in the building where he lived. The Metropolis P.D found bodies in all the wreck: one of them matches Clark's DNA." – He paused for a moment. – "He didn't make it." – He spoke with sorrow.

"Oh God!..."

To be concluded…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

She couldn't believe the news Perry gave: she lost two of the most important persons in her life. She was in complete mess; her body was trembling because of this shock and the person who would comfort her the most, was one of the victims.

Slowly, with her legs trembling, she got out of Perry's office: she walked to the elevator and Perry chased her to the elevator where she waited for a door to open.

"Lois!...Lois!" – He grabbed her by the arm but she pushed him away, disturbed. She ran to the door which gave access to the stairs and ran until she reached the parking lot where her car was. Troubled, nervous, she found a simple task as to open her car, extremely difficult as her hands were shaking letting the keys of her car slip through her fingers several times.

"Damn it! Damn it!" – She constantly repeated, cursing her luck until she finally opened her car, sat and violently closed the door. She stood there motionless, silent until the sound of solitude overwhelmed her. She cried and cried for minutes until she ran out of tears: with time she calmed and began thinking about the tragic death of her friends. She wasn't woman to stand still and do nothing.

Two days passed since Perry gave her the news of the deaths of Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan: She still couldn't believe, in fact she denied it: it had to be some kind of a sick joke. She went to the morgue to see with her on eyes but the department denied her to access the corpses: according to them, they were in no condition to be recognized by anyone.

The only way to identify the bodies was through D.N.A and teeth record. Still through her sources at the department, Lois had access to the results of the exams which clearly indicated those bodies they found were Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan.

It was no longer a nightmare but a reality: she went to Clark's apartment to find the building sealed to the public. The scenario horrified her as she visualize the scene of a bomb exploding, causing severe damage to the building itself and the cars in the area with broken windows. Then she went to the place where according to the police report Chloe's car fell from the cliff.

She couldn't anything more: the two reporters had gained several enemies due to their stories; anyone could have the motive to do it. Lois locked herself in her apartment, searching for clues, hoping to find anything that could lead to a clue but nothing. Whoever had done this, was a professional. Desperate, she cried in her sofa: she couldn't bring Truth and Justice to her friends. Always it rested for her was to pay respects and make homage to people who just passed away but she hated going to funerals.

Two days passed and she stayed looked in her apartment: her own private fortress of solitude. Eventually some her friends tried to talk to her but nothing. All she wanted was to sleep hoping that it would bring some peace to her soul: after she cried and cried, she fell asleep only to wake up when she heard someone knocking on her apartment door. She remained silent hoping that eventually they would give up.

"Lois? Are you in there? Please open the door." – She recognized the female voice: Martha Kent. Lois was undecided whether she opened the door or not: still she was the closest person that she could talk to: after all it was her son who passed away.

Martha was about to leave when Lois opened the door and them both remained there motionless, looking at each other: then Lois threw herself in Martha's arms. She immediately began to cry.

"Why? Why?" – That was the only thing that she could say as she cried.

"I don't know." – That's all Martha could say.

Afterwards, Martha helped Lois to pick up some stuff: they were going to Smallville where the final ceremonies would take place. They arrived there some time before the funeral itself. She could see a lot of Chloe's friends but above all she was impressed how many people showed up for Clark's funeral: she couldn't even count them. She thought it was due to the trips that Clark made around the world and above all Clark was a Samaritan: he always helped people, he always believed in the best of people and that was one of the things that made him amazing. But it wasn't only the number of people that impressed her: important people with a notable part in society; Bruce Wayne, the billionaire from Gotham City, Congressman Pete Ross who people said he's going to have a brilliant career.

All of their friends and family were there too: Lana who just got out of the hospital; Diana, the woman she met on Clark's apartment; Bart Allen, a friend she never met although she heard from Chloe some stories about him, Arthur Curry, the man she met in Smallville years ago and one of Clark's friends and her uncle Gabe Sullivan and the General Sam Lane.

He was at his apartment, where he used to live. The people that lived there were evacuated due to danger of a collapse of the building: the explosion was sufficient enough to cause massive damage to the building's structure. He went to his apartment now in complete ruin: what it wasn't in ashes, it was torn to pieces.

"It wasn't that good anyway… - he spoke to himself trying to unvalued the situation as he was looking around.

He remembered the last moments before the package blow up: the words written in that letter. It didn't need a genius to figure it was Lex's last "gift" to him but still he couldn't prove anything, evidence that could connect Lex to his "assassination".

Metropolis, LexCorp Building

Lex was as usual looking at some paper work and listening to some classic music and the sun setting in the horizon was illumining his entire floor. He was fully concentrated on his paperwork when a shadow appeared on his desk. He turned to see Superman floating, looking at him.

He opened the window with his remote control and began clapping his hands.

"I'm honored to finally have a visit from the Metropolis marvel." – He teased but clearly Superman wasn't in the mood for it: the severe expression on his face clearly indicated it. The silence was only broken by the strong wind entering through the window.

"So are you standing there, silent?" – He asked but the man in tights remained silent, still staring at him as a sort of a challenge. For Lex, It was infuriating to see someone who had the nerve to challenge him. – "Talk, damn it!" – Lex grabbed his glass and threw it to Superman who caught it and crushed with his bare hand.

"I'm not one of your employees, Luthor. I came here to warn you: I know you; I know what you can do. I know what you did to Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan but unfortunately I lack of evidence to throw you in jail but someday, you'll slip and then I'll come for you."

"I can sue you for defamation and slur. And beside, is that a threat?" – He asked not impressed.

"No, it's a promise…Sageeth." – Lex was astonished by Superman's declaration emphasizing on that name, calling him Sageeth.

Superman turned around and flew away.

"A war has begun, Naman." – More than ever, Lex knew he had an enemy to defeat; a new priority in his life has been established.

Smallville:

The ceremony finished and when everyone was now presenting their condolences to the Kents when an unexpected persona arrived: coming from the skies, no matter how people were getting use to, it's was a majestic vision, Superman. Many of the presents were completely surprised, especially the Kents. Since there weren't any news about Superman in the last days, and Clark didn't answer to their shouts, they eventually convinced themselves that Clark actually died: Shock was an understatement for what the Kents were feeling at the moment. A mixture of relief and joy but also the disappointment and the frustration that Clark did not tell them anything.

Superman "landed" and walked to the Kents but stopped at the tombstone: it had his name on it, something he never thought he could ever see. If the circumstances were different, he would laugh.

Firstly, he approached Gabe Sullivan to present his condolences.

"Mr. Sullivan, I'm sorry about your daughter; my condolences."

"Thank you Superman." – Chloe's father somehow felt comfort in Superman's words. Then Superman came near the Kents: Lois was at their side.

"Miss Lane." – He nodded: looking at her so sadly, tears scrolling down her cheeks; that scenario broke his heart as the sharp pain of guilt hit his soul regretting immediately the decision he took by keeping his closest ones in the dark. – "My condolences." – the only words he could pronounce.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent: My condolences. I'm sorry about what happened to your son." - He saw his parents' eyes clearly: the confusion and the sense of betrayal that he didn't tell them he was fine; there were always the ones he could count on but this time the circumstances were different. Still, the Kents managed to pull the cover as they understand that Clark Kent, the mild mannered reporter died in that explosion.

"Thank you Superman." – He gathered strength to say those words. – "I'm sure wherever he is, he's fine." – he couldn't help to notice the irony in his father's words as they both stared looking at each other for moments. Eventually, Superman nodded and turned around and was about to fly away when Lois called for him.

"Superman, wait!" – She ran to him.

"Yes, miss Lane?"

"You can call me Lois; you know that, don't you?" – She looked expectantly at him hoping for an answer but it never came. – "Anyway, I have a question for you." – She paused for a few seconds.

"Yes?" – She grabbed him by his arm and both went to a place where they were all alone.

"What's the matter?" – He asked curious. They were facing each other, looking at each other when she decided to make the question.

"Superman, are you Clark Kent?" – She came with a crazy idea: Superman was somehow familiar to her; she had the same sensation of security she was around them. He was around whenever Clark wasn't…

For him, it was the ultimate test: either he answered yes and probably they would end together but putting her in danger or he answered no and it would prevail her safety and everyone else's.

Never a simple answer was so hard to say: he saw the pain in her eyes, the sadness. He was about to reply when she began crying and he wanted to hold her in his arms but somehow, he gathered all of his strength.

"I'm sorry…it was wishful thinking." – She wiped out the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…Miss Lane."

She looked at him: even if she told him to call her by her first name, he still treated her by her last name.

"I have to go. Goodbye." – And he flew away.

Lois and her father talk for a little while before she joined Martha and Jonathan.

Everyone went to their destinations with the exception of few people who walked with the Kents to their home.

Martha prepared a meal for everyone who walked with her: Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Pete Ross, Bruce Wayne, Diana and Bart Allen.

Everyone was quiet during the meal: no words spoken. Martha gave Lois a pill to get her some sleep while Lana went back to Metropolis. Martha went up with Lois to Clark's bedroom where Lois went to sleep. Martha was all the time by her aside until she finally started sleeping: Martha got up and silently she walked out of the bedroom.

When she climbed down the stairs, arriving at the living room, Jonathan was having a chit-chat talk with the rest of the people. Martha sat aside Jonathan and everyone became silent.

"Lois is sleeping." – Martha spoke.

Pete looked to Bart, Diana and Bruce. He got up.

"Clark, you can show up now." – He stated.

A door opened: Clark entered the room to face an audience terribly mad at him. He made them come to his funeral, thinking that he was dead: all of them were mad except Pete.

Martha got up, revolted. – "Clark Joseph Kent! You better have an explanation for this, young man!" - She spoke as she approached him.

Clark remained silent, looking to the ground with his head lowered in sign of shame. He had been unfair to his parents and friends but there was an explanation.

"Mrs. Kent, I can explain." - Martha turned around to face Pete who was immediately intimated by her look. –"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I have the answer for you." – He began walking around the room as he continued explaining the situation.

"Clark called me after his meeting with Luthor: he told that Luthor was blackmailing him. Lex bought the Daily Planet and threatened Clark that he would close the Planet unless Clark resigned: he figured that Clark Kent was "working" with Superman. Other fact was that LexCorp bought the bank where you and Mrs. Kent took a loan. Lex also threatened to throw you out of the farm. He gave Clark a deadline of 24 hours: unfortunately Clark was too busy fighting Corben and the earthquake and he never gave his resignation letter to Lex. When he arrived at his place, he received a package. Someone had put in the apartment a bomb which went off immediately after he opened it. Now, we can't prove anything but Clark believes that Luthor is behind this."

"Still you could say that you were saved by Superman, Kal." – Diana stated.

"I comprehend Clark on this one: if he was "still alive", Lex would definitely close the Planet leaving hundreds of people without a job: the Daily Planet employees a lot of people. If Clark is correct…"

"I'm sure of it..." – Clark stated interrupting his friend. Pete looked at him and then he was too, convinced that Clark was right: in their teenage years he was a little envy that Clark and Lex shared a strong friendship and never completely trusted Lex but he never thought how bad Lex had become. He snapped out of his thoughts and continued his explanation.

"…Luthor changed his mind how to deal with Clark. He simply "killed" Clark. After the explosion, he discretely came to me asking for help: After we talked for a while, we concluded the best course of action was to make believable that Clark Kent, the reporter was dead, to avoid Luthor's blackmail. I pull some strings and managed to fake the DNA tests and arranged two corpses."

"Why two corpses?" – She asked confused.

"Chloe is alive, mom." – Clark finally gathered courage to talk.

"What?" - Jonathan and Martha asked surprised.

"Thanks to Clark. He called me in first place about Chloe: Clark sensed that since Lex was checking his activities he probably would check Chloe's activities too. Clark suggested contacting Bart Allen and Diana to rescue Chloe and they managed to save her from a deadly encounter and she was brought to me alive and safe." – He declared with pride.

"By the way, how is she?" – Clark asked curious and concerned: the last events made him totally forget about Chloe.

"Still a little shaky but that's all. You should have seen her face when she saw me and Diana at a warehouse outside the city."

"How did you manage to rescue Chloe?" – Jonathan asked intrigued: it seemed almost too easy.

"Fortunately I never lost my contacts in the underworld: they told me, a job was going to be taken place in the Suicide Slums at the same time of Chloe's encounter with Lucas." – Bart replied. – "Diana and I were able to enter the team responsible to wipe out Lucas and Chloe. I was only able to rescue Chloe."

"Couldn't you trace who hire the team to kill Chloe and Lucas?" – Jonathan asked, troubled with the idea of Luthor escaping unpunished but not surprised.

"It seems it was all done by phone: no trace calls, nothing. It was all done by professionals." – Pete answered to Jonathan's answer.

"And now what?" – Martha asked: everyone focused their attention on Clark.

"I don't know." - Clark declared honestly.

"The best thing to do now is to wait and Clark to stay low profile." –Pete suggested.

Everyone remained quiet: their friend Clark was now, dead to the world. He could only live as Superman and they knew, it was also a risk.

"Dude, what ever you do, you can count with us." – Bart assured Clark.

"You know it, Kal. I got to go." – Everyone got up and said goodbye to each other.

Diana approached Clark and kissed him on his cheek. - "You should have taken my advice." – She stated.

"Diana, my parents raised me to be better than that." – He stated, looking at her, now certained of his actions.

"It's your choice. Bye." – She replied signaling her disagreement.

"Man, I got to go. Hey, still want a rematch?"

"Someday." – He smiled.

It was Bruce's turn. Suddenly Clark noticed his friend had been quiet all conversation: maybe Bruce was more familiar with this kind of situation then anyone else.

"You're sure about this?" – Bruce asked unease.

"There's no turning back, is there?" – He asked, with his nervous smile.

"I want you to know where you were heading to: this evolves a lot of sacrifice." – Bruce: he wondered if Clark knew what he's going himself into. His life was a constant loneliness, no friends, no family: his friend's life was taking the same path but worse. At least, Bruce Wayne was alive even if he had to maintain a playboy masquerade to fight the crime at night.

"Don't even remember me about that part." – Clark smiled weakly.

"Goodbye my friend. I sure hope you know where you are getting yourself into."

Everyone left but Pete stayed a little longer.

"How did you meet those guys?"

"Long story. You'll catch up one day." – He stated nostalgically looking at them from the window, leaving.

They stood there watching everyone leaving and Pete looked at Clark.

"I have to say goodbye to someone." – Clark spoke as he looked to the stairs.

"Clark, wait…"- Pete pleaded as Clark was walking to his old room where Lois was sleeping.

"I have to go…"

"Oh…."

"There's still a lot of work to do and I have to go now…" _ they shared a strong hug: Clark couldn't have a better friend. Pete was there for him when he needed him.

After the hug, Pete head to the exit but stopped when he opened the door. – "Clark?"

"Yeah Pete…"

"I know that you should "stay dead" for the world, but tell her everything…she deserves to know the truth: you own her that." – Clark remained silent at Pete's words as he walked out the house and closed the door.

He turned around and flew silently from the living room to his old bedroom and opened the door quietly. She was lay down in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He sat by her aside gently so that he wouldn't wake her up. With his hand, he pulled her hair back, enough for her to mumble.

"Clark…"- and it broke his heart. Even if he wasn't to have her in the future, at least in that moment, she was all his.

"I'm here." – He whispered. He stayed there for minutes, watching her, admiring her magnificence, her lovely face: he loved Lois Lane and an internal struggle was in his mind: Heart vs. Brain. The heart compelling him to stay there for hours for when she woke up, he could be there by her side saying and it was all just a bad dream and they would be together, forever: But the brain, the reason told him to leave, let her go: it was the right thing to do, for her sake, for everyone's sake.

But still, the hesitation…Pete's words echoing in his mind.

"_Tell her everything…"_

"…_she deserves to know the truth…"_

"…_you own her that."_

End of part 1

Part 2

When she woke, it was night: the light of the moon was the only light illuminating the room. The scenario was familiar: the bed, the closet. All of sudden, she remembered why she was there: the recent tragic events, painful memories she only wished it was only a nightmare. As she got up, she saw someone sitting at the chair. Quickly she turned on the lamp and she realized who was.

"CLARK?" – With a sudden and new vitality, she ran to him and jumped and he grabbed her: she hugged with all of her strength afraid if she didn't hold him tightly she would lose him between her fingers.

"I'm here."- He whispered into her ear.

"Pinch me…" – she closed her eyes, tears of happiness scrolling down her cheeks. – "Ouch!" – She opened widely her eyes and glared at him.

"You told me…"

"Shut up! I know what I said…" – she instantly reached for his lips and intense kisses followed: if it was a dream, by God, she would make the most of it.

"Lois….Lois…" – he mumbled between the kisses: he was surprised by the strength she had but eventually he broke the hug and the kisses stopped. – "We need to talk." – He spoke with a serious expression.

She looked at him as he stepped back. She could see him nervous, anxious as if something was about to happen. – "What's wrong? – She asked concerned.

Slowly he began taking his jacket and his tie. He looked at her one final time: then, he unbutton his shirt and took his glasses out of his face.

As he was taking his glasses and unbutton his shirt, her heart began speed-racing: after all she was right, it wasn't wishful thinking.

"Oh….my….God!" – The only words she could possibly say. Shocked, stunned, a mixture of intense feelings: She needed to sit to process all this new information. Everything was making sense: his behavior, the incidents.

As for him, he could see her so distant, her eyes showing him the confusion, the astonishment…In a way she was taking it better than he could ever possibly imagine.

"Lois?..." – he asked fearfully.

She looked at him, profoundly at his eyes and only one possible question came out. – "Why Superman?"

"Because no one can…" – Lois became slightly confused which Clark notice and continued his explanation.

He bended on his knees and looked her in the eyes. – "I'm Clark Kent but I'm also something else…these powers I have…they are natural…I'm from another world…a world long dead and I'm its only survivor: a world called Krypton." – He paused for a few moments unsure of her reaction: he could only hope that she wouldn't bite his head off for keeping so long the truth from her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" – Her voice raised a little showing a little disappointment.

"Luthor…" – He quickly replied. She glared at him, confused but not surprised.

"One of purposes of living in Metropolis was to find something that I could use against him but as you can see the results."

"Was Chloe involved in this?" – Her reporter instincts quickly kicked.

"In a way, yes…She was investigating Luthor and she was almost killed… but with some help of my friends, Chloe survived…"

"You mean…." She quickly interrupted him, hopeful.

"She's alive, Lois." – Energetically, she hugged him happy: after all, it was a nightmare. She kissed him several times and mumbled "thank you" several times between those kisses.

Eventually the kisses stopped and then she asked him.

"So what are we going to do next?" – As she asked him, she could see his face expression shifting from the happiness to a serious and apprehensive one. He got up and stepped back.

"I'm going to leave Smallville, Metropolis and that's all I know." – He stated, flatly.

She noticed him emphasizing on the word "I" and clearly she didn't like it.

"What are you implying? You're going to dump me and going to the great unknown?"- The voice was louder by the word as the idea of Clark leaving everyone.

"Lois, try to understand…" – He pleaded as he saw her aggravated expression.

"Oh no, no, no, no… You're not going to do this…" – she interrupted him, shaking her head in disbelief, trying to ignore his words. – "Not from the hell we went through…"

"It's my only option…"

"For crying out loud Clark! When this is your only option?" – She was perplexed by his attitude: firstly, he told her everything, his secret and now he was trying to push her away from him.

"Lois, I'm dead to the world, without a future, with nothing…"

"All I need is your love…" – she replied. He diverted his face uncomfortably. She wasn't going to make things easy.

He took a deep breath for a new "round" and looked at her. -"It's too dangerous. Luthor is still unpunished for what he did. I don't what will be his next plan. He will do whatever it takes to bring me down." – He insisted but she continued her argument.

"Like you said, Clark is dead…"

"But not Superman…this is about Superman, a silent war only a few know and it almost got Chloe killed. Everyone who challenged him is crushed. I can't involve you anymore in this. It's too dangerous." – His face and his voice revealed a man almost desperate trying to make understandable that what he was about to do was the protection of everyone.

"I rather spend one day with you then an eternity alone." – She stated, simply.

"Well I don't…"

She frowned at his statement. - "Don't you think I have the right to choose?"

"That's a luxury I can't afford to give you. I can't risk losing you." - He reached for her face but she stepped back, aggravated.

"If you don't want us to be together then just say it…" – She turned around and exited the room.

"Lois! Lois!..." – She ran down the stairs but he chased her and grabbed her arm when they were already at the living room. - "Lois, be reasonable…" – he pleaded.

She eyed him, furiously and then to his hand grabbing her arm. – "Let me go…" – She demanded. Slowly he let go her arm and she exited the house, closing the door violently, catching his parents' attention that were at the Kitchen.

His parents approached him. – "Clark?". – Martha asked puzzled.

Clark lowered his head frustrated. - "I've just lost her."

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other and the same idea crossed their minds: After all the years spent together, they could guess each other thoughts like if they had a telepathic link. Martha took Clark by his arm and both sat on the couch.

As the Kents sat on the couch, Martha took a good look at her son: she could see the sadness in his eyes, probably due to Lois rejection and the disappointment as her son tried everything to protect the ones he loved but eventually failed: the "death" of Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan.

"Honey what happened?" – She asked hoping he confessed the conversation he had with Lois.

He was looking to the ground and sighed. - "I told her everything…but she accepted the fact that we can't be together, at least not now…"

"…and she became furious because of it…"- Martha finished his son sentence.

He looked at his mom, sad. – "She doesn't understand…"

Once again, Martha looked at her husband: Immediately, Jonathan got up and exited the house to find Lois.

Martha caressed Clark's hair, comforting him. – "Try to give her some time. It's a lot for one person to handle this kind of news: you were "dead" and suddenly you're alive and you've told her, you're Superman." - He looked at his mother: her voice was so warm, so tender that he found some comfort in her words.

"Have faith…"

Jonathan was walking around the farm trying to find Lois: he finally found her, sat, throwing tiny stones at a tree as if the tree was the guilty for her current feelings.

"May I join you?" – He asked reluctantly.

"If you're here to take Clark's side, you're wasting your time, Mr. Kent." – She stated flatly, without looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't welcome here…" –Jonathan turned around and began walking away. The heavy weight of guilt suddenly hit Lois and overcame the anger she felt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…" – she got up and Jonathan turned around once again, facing her again.

"Here's enough space for two to take a seat…" – Lois sat and Jonathan joined her. Lois restarted her "activity" expecting at any minute to Jonathan beginning to take Clark's side but to her surprise, Jonathan remained silent. For minutes the silence of the night, only interrupted by the stores thrown against the tree. For Lois, the silence was disturbing, uncomfortable: no matter how many years she known the Kents, she couldn't get used to the silence, the mute communication of the Kents.

"How can he put things like this?..." – Suddenly, she asked, breaking the silence, facing Jonathan. – " I mean…he tells me everything and now he wants to walk out…How dare he? Who the hell does he think he is?". –

"The man who thinks about the others first and then him…" – Jonathan simply stated.

"Well for once, be selfish…" – Lois countered argue.

"Lois, he's doing this because he thinks that if he goes away from us, he will be protecting us…"

"Sorry , I'm not a damsel in distress. I can perfectly care of myself." – She got up and walked but stopped and turned around to face Jonathan. – "I'm an investigative reporter: Sometimes death comes and plays a visit, it's a part of my job. It's a living. I've never asked Clark to take this kind of responsibility."

"But his love for you, does…"- Jonathan got up and approached Lois and he put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously. – "I know how you feel but I also understand Clark: he makes live and death decisions everyday and he feels this is the best way and I trust him. I'm still resented by the fact he didn't us sooner that he was alive but he has done it for us and trusted us with his secret."

"But it's so hard…" – her voice became almost a whisper, shallow; a sign of defeat of a reality had struck upon their lives.

"I know…But he trusted you with his secret: what he did for us and he's Superman. To me, he gave you the biggest proof of love: Trust. I hope you can trust him too." – Jonathan declared with smile capable of transmitting some comfort. He turned around and went straight to the house.

Lois stood there for minutes with a decision to take: a mental debate began in her mind either to take a chance and trust the man she loved and forget about his decisions that almost destroy her soul or move into another direction, a different path to her life. Her internal struggle was interrupted by Clark: she noticed leaving the house, without seeing her, heading to the barn and consequently to the loft. She watched him taking each step towards that direction: each step was taken slowly, almost dragging himself as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Instinctively, she too began walking in his direction as he was no longer in her sight but stopped at half the way: she looked at her previous position and looked again to the barn. She had made up her mind.

Clark rested on the couch at the loft and picked up the book Prof Willowbrook years before: he opened the book where a drawing of a figure of two heads was challenging each other. Naman and Sageeth, once friends and now enemies for eternity: he always believed that his actions made his own destiny but each time he picked up that book he was less and less certain of his opinion. He cursed Lex for everything wrong in his life but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet walking: firstly the sound of uncertain but stopped and then the sound resumed, changing to a more secure way of walking.

Slowly his eyes met the stairs where someone was showing up: his love was coming in his direction and strangely she remained silent until she approached him. She took his book and tossed to the table and sat on his waist as she opened her legs.

"I trust you…" – she declared before she began kissing him: he reattributed the kiss and this time there wasn't any excuses. Finally they were for each other, the night was theirs.

In the house, in the living room to more precise, hours passed and the Kents were watching the news. Martha was troubled by the way her son left the house.

"Do you think they'll make peace between them?" – She suddenly asked.

"They're adults, Martha. We have to trust them." – He smiled to his wife. – "Let's go get some sleep."

Time passed and tomorrow became today, night turned morning and Martha got up and headed for the kitchen and to her surprise, Clark was already there taking breakfast.

"Good morning, honey…"

"Hi mom…" – Martha watched carefully her son: he sounded distant but the sadness she saw the night before had faded. He was looking to his glasses which where on the table in front of him, perhaps recalling memories from his recent past but no longer a part of his life.

He took his glasses off and began playing with them.

"I was starting to getting used to it." – He smiled weakly at his mother. – "I guess I'm not going to need them anymore." – And he handled the glasses to Martha. – "I'm sorry but I had to do it. If you knew that I had survived, the people would suspect something. Even Lois asked me at the funeral if I was Superman: she was suspicious." - He paused. – "I'm really, really sorry."

"I know, Clark, I know." – She hugged her son, comforting him.

"Good morning everyone"- suddenly Jonathan appeared, interrupting the hug.

"Hi dad…"

"Jonathan." – The couple kissed. Then Jonathan approached his son, sensing his son had come to a decision. – "Son…" – his voice sounded expectant, hoping for a reply from Clark.

"I have to go."- Clark's voice came out almost a whisper as if he had to use all of his strength to say those words.

Everyone became silent; those words were like a stone tossed inside a bottomless whell "Clark….and about Lois?"

They saw his expression turning sadly. They knew how hard it was going to be for him.

Clark turned around and looked to the house. – "She's strong. She'll live. She'll find someone that will make her happy: I'll be forever envy for the lucky one that will earn her heart." – He stated with a sad tone in his voice. A moment of silence followed.

"Do you what Vertigo means? – He asked looking at his parents but from the expression of his parents, he understood that they didn't know. – Vertigo means dizziness. That's what I feel when I'm around her: her voice, her beauty… everything about her makes me feel dizzy. - He turned to his mother. – Mom, take of care of her, for me, please.

"Don't worry honey, she's our little girl." – She stated as she looked at Jonathan. Jonathan and Martha smiled at each other.

"Where are you going to son?" – Jonathan asked curious: Clark would have to find a good place where nobody would recognize him.

"I don't know where I'm going but I'll find something." – He stated looking to the horizon, hopeful, something that wasn't very common in him: even his parents were surprise.

Clark saw the surprise expression coming from his parents. He looked to the ground and saw a leaf there and picked it up and looked at his parents. – "See this leaf? The future is just like the veins of this leaf. It branches into multiple directions and thus makes the number of possibilities infinite. The future isn't easily seen." – He looked at the road that exited the farm. – "Just like this road… I don't know where it goes but I'll go wherever it takes me." – He looked again to his parents. – "I've faith."

Jonathan removed a key from his pocket: Here, take it: The keys of my motorcycle.

"I don't know dad…"

"Take it son…" - Jonathan handled the keys to Clark. – "You have a path to take."

"Thanks." – He super-speeded to the barn where the motorcycle was staying. He sat on the motorcycle, turned the ignition and began riding the bike out of the barn and stopped next aside of his parents.

Clark looked again to the horizon and took a deep breath. - "I love you."

"We know." – Martha mouthed "I love you too."

Clark smiled and they saw him leaving the farm in the motorcycle until they couldn't see him anymore.

**THE END….for now. **


End file.
